Taming Hearts With Silence
by Kaokitty2
Summary: Hitomi Minnamino. Age 17. Race: human. Status: chasing dreams that are lost. This girl has a slight problem. What revelation will the changing seasons bring to her? Bringing in chapter 14!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Read story! Review story! And GO!

Taming Hearts with Silence Chapter 1 

"Hiei,"

"Hn," came the short reply.

"Just come. It will be over in a few hours, I promise," The irate fire demon crossed his arms over his chest. Despite the blizzard like weather he was dressed in black pants and matching black cloak with red trim. Both were made of a light material. Still he seemed indifferent to the cold.

"No!" he said again.

On the ground the read-headed boy sighed. Why must his friend be so stubborn?

"Hiei you have to come! You already agreed and mother has a place already set for you!"

Hiei looked down from the tree branch he was currently occupying and glared lightly at his friend who was persuading him to come for dinner. He was tightly warded from the cold with a thick jacket, warm woolen mittens, and a purple scarf to match his green eyes.

"Now I'm saying no. You didn't tell me there would be more humans there Kurama," Hiei's crimson eyes stared obstinately back into Kurama's.

"Hiei, come. It's just a New Years celebration and you can stay at my house tonight in your favorite window seat," Kurama sighed again, seeing his friend wasn't weakening yet. Time to pull out his secret weapon, "I have ice cream that you can eat later," There, now that piqued him. Hiei's face was impassive but his eyes glittered with interest.

"…I'll go… But don't expect me to converse!" Kurama's lips pricked upwards a little.

"I wouldn't dare," Kurama tucked his groceries tightly under his arm again and turned down the street. "Oh, and Hiei, it starts at six so please don't be late, and dress in human fashion! I'd rather my relatives weren't made a little uncomfortable by your obviously strange dress,"

"Hn!" was all he said. Kurama smiled to himself.

Hiei was not late. He reached up to ring Kurama's at precisely six o'clock. The door opened to reveal Kurama with a smile on his face.

"I like your ensemble," Kurama chuckled at Hiei's brown boots, blue jeans and slightly over large yellow sweatshirt. Hiei eyed his friend with contempt.

"Yeah, well at least I don't wear purple," Kurama stepped aside to let Hiei in. "But I will admit that humans finally created something useful for once. These boxers are actually quite comfortable," Kurama laughed and Hiei smirked slightly.

As Hiei entered the small house that belonged to Kurama and his mother a gust of delicious smells greeted him. His nose was able to distinguish between turkey, steamed vegetables, fresh baked bread, sweet meats, candied nuts, and a variety of deserts. His mouth watered. The sound of music and talking filled the air but it was far from obnoxious, it was actually quite comfortable.

"Hiei, there is a few people I'd like you to meet,"_ Few_ was the under statement of the night. Hiei met many people and not all were Kurama's family members, some were friends of Kurama's mother. Hiei was surprised so many could fit into Kurama's house.

"Is Yusuke and the oaf here?" Hiei asked after another person moved on to continue a different conversation.

"No. They all had vacations planned so they could not stop by," Kurama craned his neck over the crowd. "Now where is she?" Hiei vaguely wondered who she was, like any sensible person.

Suddenly a figure came running up behind Kurama and leapt onto his back and Kurama was able to keep his balance with skilled ease even though it was an awkward jump. Hiei had the impression that this was nothing out of the ordinary.

"SU…CHI!" The person yelled, straining to get the word out. Still they didn't even get his human name quiet correct. Kurama laughed holding on to his attacker. "Hitomi! Hiei, I'd like you to meet one more person," A girl suddenly leaned up over Kurama's shoulder and peered at him with curiosity. "My cousin, Hitomi,"

At her name, Kurama's attacker clambered down to stand by his side. Hiei almost out right stared.

She was, how should he say this… very attractive for a female. Ah heck, she was drop dead gorgeous. Slightly shorter than he was, she was very petite and willowy. Small, bare feet stuck out of baggy pants with red plaid stripes and zippers. A three quarter length, vibrant pink shirt, graced her thin arms and slender hands. Her shirt revealed that she had quite the figure. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and violently streaked with pink. A few wisps of hair hung along her face revealing it to have a slight curl to. Her green eyes were bright and roguish, framed with thin, wire framed glasses.

Hitomi beamed, blushed slightly, and pumped the hand Hiei didn't remember offering.

"Hitomi, is my mother finished?" She snapped her eyes to Kurama, relieving Hiei of her attention. She smiled, shrugged, and took to rocking slightly back and forth on her heels. "Do you know if she needs help?"

Again Hitomi shrugged, giving Hiei the overwhelming impression that she was being impertinent. Kurama then sighed in exasperation but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Go help her," Kurama shoved her gently towards the kitchen. She strode away to be lost in the sea of people. Hiei stared after her, grunted, and blushed one he realized what he was doing.

"…She's cute, isn't she?" Kurama asked and smiled at his friend.

"Hn. Not big on conversations is she?"

"Actually she could be worse then you are," Kurama chuckled,

"Hn! She seemed like enough of a people person,"

"Actually," said Kurama, "She's mute and, by the way, nobody's worse than you are… come one it looks like dinner's ready,"

A shock flew up and down Hiei's spine.

That girl was mute? Hiei followed numbly. She didn't seem like she was handicapped.

"Oh, and Hiei," Kurama said, leaning down slightly and lowering his voice so that only Hiei could hear him, "I could tell she liked you too,"

Hiei glared at him, receiving a smile, 'He knows to much,'

I don't like chapters

So did you like? I hope so! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter, "Chapter 2"/smile, wave, and exit into the sunset/


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Read story! Review story! And GO!

Chapter 2 

Kurama exited his bathroom dressed neatly in a blue t-shirt and green plaid cotton pants. The scent of spearmint followed him into the room.

"What a great evening!" he said to the fire demon that was sitting in his desk chair, fully concentrated on a bowl of ice cream and utilizing the desk as a footstool.

"Yeah," Hiei said sarcastically, brandishing an empty bowl and pointing his spoon almost threateningly at his friend, "Hey fox, what kind is this?"

"That's cookies and cream. You can get more if you like," said Kurama reading his friend correctly. Hiei was out the door in a matter of seconds, "And keep it in the kitchen!" 'Because Hitomi's down there,' Kurama finished silently, lifting up his book while sitting down on his bed, and smirking in a very Hiei-ish way.

Hiei made his way down the stairs and through the darkness to enter the kitchen. Most of Kurama's family and friends had left. Some were left to room in the guest bedroom and living room. Hiei suddenly found himself entertaining the memories of the earlier part of the night. The food was surprisingly amazing for being of human orient and human prepared. The people themselves were pleasantly friendly. She was interesting. Hitomi he meant. She different and so animated that one couldn't tell that she had a handicap. She was strangely satisfying for a human but a human nonetheless.

Hitomi shuffled through the living room picking her things up absently.

'Tonight was definitely much different then I expected it to be,' she mused as she flopped down on the couch that was serving as her bed. The food; the fun; and that guy! She began to blush just thinking about him, 'WHAT'S wrong with me! No, no boys! They just aren't worth the heartbreak,' But he was very handsome. 'Funny. I've never seen him around before,' she laid back and stared at the ceiling for five minutes trying to clear her mind to make way for sleep.

She wasn't going to get any this way. She was still jazzed from earlier. She picked up the notebook that lay on top of her things to see if her muse may yet be awake.

The blood red book consisted of a special blend of many things. Poems, essays, random thoughts, dreams, ideas that may yet turn into a book of some sort, and sketches. Staring at the book, her fingers began to twitch with the need to draw. She pushed her glasses farther up her nose and located her pencil.

Slowly her hand moved in graceful arches and lines. Not really paying attention to her work, Hitomi portrayed her thoughts never knowing exactly what she might interpret. Sometimes they were sad or gruesome or funny or bright, it was always changing. After ten minutes Hitomi signed her name at the bottom with a flourish of completion and was surprised by what she saw.

It was… Hiei. A most fitting name she thought. Hitomi had never been so randomly attracted to a man. Sure, she had always liked guys but they always thought she was stupid or mentally ill. What a stupid euphemism. The correct word was reatarded. She had given up on ever finding any of the male's race that would accept her for who and what she was. Not that she changed the way she swung or anything. Hitomi just felt it better to love from a distance. 'I mean, I may be dumb but I'm not _dumb_," Hitomi stared thoughtfully at her work when something odd caught her eye. She squinted slightly just to make sure.

It had no face.

'Whoa there Hitomi,' said that small sarcastic side that everyone has, 'you may be going of the deep end…' Ice cream. Yes ice cream is just what she needed to numb that little voice right out of existence. A shadow slid past the door causing her to start. 'Now I'm seeing things. Not good,'

Before she entered the kitchen, Hitomi let her hair down thinking that her hair tie may be too tight. She shook her head trying to clear the confusion away as best she could.

Hitomi tip-toed around in the darkness, not wishing to disturb any one, her aunt's room was practically next door and many of her younger cousins were asleep on the living room floor. She slid open the door of the freezer and found the ice cream was gone.

Hitomi scratched her head in confusion. It was there a little while ago. Hiei smirked lightly sitting at the farthest point of the kitchen table. It didn't matter whether she could chatter like the rest of them or not, she was still human in his eyes. He dropped his spoon in the bowl to make his presence known. Hitomi whirled to look at him, her face portraying what seemed like guilt in the darkness. She looked nice with her hair reaching down to the middle of her back unhindered. She was wearing a pair of green pajamas with little flower prints on them and was barefoot despite the cold linoleum floor. He lifted the tub of ice cream and shook it. She stared at him hesitantly before screwing her face into a look of determination. 'Crimanitly, Why are you the least bit intimidated? He's only human!' Hiei heard this through his telepathy and laughed at the irony a little. Hitomi gave him a look while setting her own bowl and spoon down and dropping into a seat that was far enough from him and close enough to reach the ice cream.

Hitomi sat quietly while spooning some into her bowl and staring determinedly at the woodwork. Hiei continued to eat silently. Both were uncomfortable. Hitomi finished her bowl quickly and dipped into the carton for more only to find it empty.

Forgetting her discomfort, Hitomi gave Hiei and angry look that pointedly said, 'HEY!'

"To slow," Hiei said giving her an impassive stare.

She held out her hand in a demanding fashion. He shook his head. She tried a different approach by administering a pleading/cute look.

"No," although he didn't mind the expression. She scowled and went to wash her bowl. Giving him one last glare, which he returned expertly, she disappeared. A few moments later, the solitary light from a lamp went out.

'How he ever attracted me with those people skills is a mystery. Screw that idea,' Hitomi thought in exasperation, although she probably wouldn't have given up the ice cream either. She yawned and rolled onto her side, immediately dropping into sleep. The glasses she had forgotten to take off were left askew.

Hiei inhaled the last little bit of ice cream in his bowl, washed it, and made a quick escape to Kurama's bedroom. Upon entry, Kurama closed his book.

"Well, I'll be going to bed now. Enjoy your ice cream?" Kurama smiled with an extra little gleam in his eye.

Hiei glared and decided to ignore his question saying instead, "Tell me more about her," he demanded. Kurama looked surprised but not enough.

"Pardon?"

"Stupidity does not suit you fox,"

"Hitomi?" Kurama started upon the look Hiei gave him, "Well…um she's seventeen now, I think. And she's an only child. She loves to write and used to love to act. She wasn't born mute you know,"

"Hn,"

"Yeah," Kurama replied, "She had some sort of cancerous thing in her throat, and ended up losing most of her vocal chords with an operation to remove it around the time she was 10. After that it went down hill and she had such a hard time learning to cope with out her voice.

She naturally rebelled and around 13, after being plagued by ridicule for a few months by a group of girls, she finally snapped and broke one girl's nose. After that she went through a tough time, with law suits and school jumping-"

'She broke the girls nose?' Hiei was slightly impressed,

"-poor girl. She lost all her friends and really drew into herself. I seem to recall she was in a gang for a while. She just let go of caring. Her parents tried so hard to bring her back into the 'Light' if you will, but it eventually took getting a knife in her shoulder for her to get a grip. She's come so far, you should have seen what she was like before…"

Hiei listened eagerly, although his expression held no trace of it. She was far more interesting then he thought she was.

"-brooding, dressed in all black and was never any good at social gatherings. She was very closed to me and people said that she tried to make contact with me the most. Black was her color of choice." Kurama added thoughtfully, "her hair was died black, shorn short, black make-up, thickly placed eye-liner, black nail polish and lip stick, and chains all over the place. I think most of her piercings have fully closed. Any way, after a few weeks in the hospital and a little bit of rehab, she changed. She let her hair grow and return to it's normal color, laid off most of the black, and learned to communicate with sign language and other tools. Her parents were so relieved. They're actually leaving on vacation soon for a 4 week cruise,"

"I don't see how that is relevant,"

"She's staying with us for the next 5 weeks, and returning with me for 3rd semester," (Are there semesters in Japan? I'll be glad for comments on that) Hiei said nothing and only sat in the small window seat. After a moment he spoke.

"Thank you for your little narrative but that has no affect on me," Kurama saw through his façade, but decided not to comment.

"Of course it wouldn't," Kurama pulled the covers on his bed over him and switched off the lamp attached to his headboard. "Good night Hiei,"

"Hn," was the sound of acknowledgment that reverberated from the silhouette in the windowsill.

Ummmm… with nothing brilliant and witty to say on to chapter 3/points off into the distance and marches with followers/ which there are very little 'cuz no on seems to like me much… /pout/ Ah well I love to write and I wont stop/nah/


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Read story! Review story! And GO!

Chapter 3 

Hitomi woke up early that next morning, panting and pale from the after burn of a nightmare. She pinched her eyes shut and shook her head, ridding her self of horrible sneering faces. Rubbing her face, she looked at her watch. 5:30 am. She made a face as best as her sleepy eyes would allow. There was no way she was getting up this early. Hitomi rolled back over and stared at the chintzy design in the couch. Many upon many minutes passed and she finally gave up when she was sure she had memorized every stitch in the fabric. She sighed and sat up placing her feet on the floor and nearly stepping on her glasses, which had tumbled from her face some time in her slumber. She put them on. She was practically blind with out them.

'It's to early to eat and I'm not turning on the lights,' After a short while she decided on stealing out into the early morning hours and taking a short walk around the block. After all, if she was staying for a while, she might as well get used to this part of the city. She snuck past the other unmoving bodies on the floor while donning the winter clothes she had brought with her right over her 'jamies. Her boots were by the door and after slipping them on she slid out the door.

The early morning air chilled her cheeks and her visible breath fogged her glasses. Her boots made very little noise as she walked down the small stairs and little walk that led to the main sidewalk.

Hitomi paused, staring into the early sunrise; the navy blue sky was tinted with many blue hues. At the horizon, pinks and purples peeked ever so slightly over the edge of the earth. It was snowing again.

Hitomi strode quietly down the street, fading in and out of pools of light cast by the lampposts. She found fun in trying to match her strides with the distance of the light and shadows. She laughed a little at herself, a very small and light laugh. 'When you're trying not to think about things you end up thinking of absurd things,' She continued her walk, each time moved through darkness, little pieces of her nightmares were left behind to dwell with their fellow shadows.

Her smile grew as the New Years celebration came floating back to her. The food, her family; it was all wonderful. Seeing Suiichi was the best part of her night, he was constantly making her smile and laugh, and Hiei silently and solemnly eating his dinner, refraining from any conversation.

She paused on the street corner. He was an interesting character, quiet, withdrawn, and an aloof expression always on his face. He was fairly cute. Actually he was really cute but possessive and not a people person, definitely. She laughed again and brought her focus on the something she had been absently staring at.

A figure was walking slowly towards her, head down, even paced and dressed solely in black. She squinted to look closer because their striding gate looked oddly familiar.

'Speak of the devil,' She thought bemusedly. It really was him, looking foreboding as that black spot amongst the swirling snow and what a funny out fit. It was like one from the old T.V. shows Street Fighter. A few yards, he looked up, catching her eye and rendering her immobile.

His eyes! They were crimson; the color of a rich wine! She hadn't noticed that before. They were startling, deep, unusual, and… amazing. Hitomi was absolutely captivated and her heart rate skyrocketed.

'Oh… oh wow,' Hiei stopped short in front of her, his thoughtless expression turning into a slightly disapproving one. Once she realized what exactly she was doing, she dropped his gaze and blushed madly. He kept walking as soon as they broke eye contact and Hitomi felt suddenly stuck. Should she follow him or continue the other way?

Hiei almost stopped walking. He heard her thoughts, letting his mind flow through hers, hardly being able to stop himself. Should he invite her? He listened for her thoughts again.

'What should I do?' On this, Hiei stopped against his better judgment. Bu the again, who here would see him walking with a human?

"Walk with me," Hitomi stared at him. He was actually inviting her to go with him. He didn't seem like the type of person to do that often. After a short few seconds, Hiei grew impatient. "Either get moving or I'll leave you behind," Hitomi leapt after him and sped to catch up.

The snow began to fall harder and a light breeze sent the flakes whirling around them. Hitomi glanced at her watch. 6:00 am. She suddenly felt a little ill at ease.

'How long we gonna go for? Where are we going? Will we get lost? I don't know my way around!' her thoughts came in rapid succession and Hiei couldn't help but listen in.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to," Hitomi looked at him, beamed, and flapped her hand in a dismissive motion.

'Either he has the uncanny ability to read body language really well or he can read my mind! Right!' She snorted and laughed. Hiei looked sidelong at her. He liked her laugh. It was slightly breathy and very light.

Hitomi was struck with a funny notion. She didn't feel awkward or estranged in his company at all and any "company" these days were quiet and extremely weird. But the air between them was calm, as if they didn't have to use words to get the full effect of each other's company. 'If he didn't come off as such an egotistical pin-head I could really like him,'

Hiei silently agreed, of course, with out the 'egotistical pin head' part of it. So that was what she thought of him. Apparently she liked everything else about him but his pride. He felt a little miffed about her comment but didn't say anything about it because he didn't want to blow his cover and she was entitled to her incorrect opinion.

The town was beginning to wake up. More and more cars appeared and some one was even shoveling their driveway. Hitomi breathed in deeply and smiled larger.

They continued their walk block after block, passing more condos and even some stores. Hitomi began to notice the biting air around them for it had started to seep through her layers and into her bones. She wrapped her arms about her shoulders and shivered.

"Are you planning to go back sometime or just freeze to death?" She looked at Hiei, having to tilt her head slightly. (A/N lets just say here, he is 5'5" instead of just 5'. She happens to be 5'2" if you were wondering.) "Go back, it's too cold for you," Hitomi nodded and gave him a tiny smile, which he didn't quite understand.

'Maybe he's not so bad,' She turned and then saw she had a small problem. She had no idea where she was. She was lost in the suburbs of Tokyo. Okay, it was a big problem. A flower of panic (Incongruous Juxtaposition! I think…) blossomed in her chest and a curtain of despair dropped on her face.

Hiei turned, sensing something was wrong. He was right, and from her rigid stance, he knew she was lost. He didn't want to escort her home but Kurama would have his head on a platter if he didn't.

"Lets go," he said gruffly, walking towards her and grabbing her arm on the way by. She almost fell out of surprise and being unprepared for his actions. She was toted along in a fast walk beside him. By the time they had reached the house, Hitomi no longer was cold and was huffing and puffing by his side. Hiei didn't even seem affected by the fast trot that lasted for blocks.

'Maybe I should go out for the cross country team if I can manage this pace,' She thought, breathing heavily (Do they have those in Japan also!)

"Here," Hiei stopped abruptly and Hitomi crashed into him completely unprepared for it. Hiei grabbed on to her to keep her from falling and pulling him down with her. Hitomi looked up from being squashed into his chest. Their gazes locked and Hitomi could have sworn her heart missed a beat. Hiei, in the meantime, only glared.

"Are you trying to kill me too?" He growled stepping away, spinning her about and gently but firmly shoved her toward the house. Hitomi had to hop a little to keep on her feet.

'Boy! He's really strong to be able to move a fat tub of lard like me that easily,' Her body tingled from where he had touched her.

Hitomi marched up to the door and turned to wave good-bye part way. He nodded curtly and turned. At the steps she looked back at him and he was facing away from her. With only the falling snow to observe her, Hitomi grinned with a little plan. She bent slowly over and gathered some snow in her hands, packing it tightly. He was no in perfect position.

The wind up and the pitch. The ball sailed through the air and hit it's mark perfectly. With a satisfying splat, it hit Hiei in the back of the head. Hiei whirled to face her, rage burning in his eyes at Hitomi laughed at him. She stopped when his face clouded with his own plans. Slowly he bent over the snow. Hitomi no looked playfully nervous. Hiei dropped his hands into the snow and Hitomi was up the stairs and in the house in a matter of seconds. Hiei stood and smirked. Walking away he warmed his wet hands with a little of his fire energy.

Hitomi leaned against the door and smiled to her self, panting. That was the most fun she's had in a long time. Laughing she pulled her boots off.

"Hitomi?"

She nearly toppled over with fright. Kurama stared at her curiously from the landing. "Were you just outside at this time in the morning?" He came down the stairs to help her with her heavy coat. She nodded and beamed.

"What were you doing?"

She used her hands slowly.

_I was with your friend,_ She signed. He was still learning.

"Hiei?" She nodded vigorously.

_I got work out!_ She laughed.

"Work out?"

_Yeah! I lost, he got me back. We was practically running! _She apparently found this very amusing.

Kurama led her back to the couch and she peeled off the rest of her snow clothing.

"So he brought you back?" Nod, "That was very kind of him," Hitomi smiled sleepily as a wave of fatigue passed over her. She laid down and Kurama removed her glasses for her and set them, on the side table.

"I hope you enjoyed it and that you don't get sick. Go to sleep because it's way to early" She nodded and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Kurama smiled softly at his cousin and exited to the kitchen.

Hope it was good for you too! See you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Review story! Read Story! Go and! (HA! Changed it up on you this time! Oh, the simple retarded things that brings me much pleasure. I'm so pathetic.)

Chapter 4 

"Hitomi, please we have to leave," Kurama sighed into the door. Something slammed against in defiance again.

"NA!" The word was muffled, high-pitched, and breathy. Kurama, even in the current situation, smiled at her rendition of the word 'No'.

"Its only school. You have all your classes with me and your locker is next to mine. No one will bother you if you don't want them to!" Hitomi hit the door again She was not returning to that place, she already went there almost every night in her dreams on the other side, Kurama sighed again and vaguely wondered how many time she could make him before the day was up. Knowing her, it could be a lot.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny seed. He hated having to resort to this for occurrences like it left her confused and a little wary of him. She didn't need to know about what he really was. Not yet anyway. He pushed the seed into the door handle. With a small touch, the seed sprouted and the lock clicked open. Kurama swung the bathroom door open to reveal a surprised and confused Hitomi perched on the edge of the bathtub.

"Lets go young lady," with quick movements, he caught her off guard and grabbed her arm, proceeding to drag her from the room.

"NA! NA, NA, NA! NA!" She beat at his arm and grabbed onto things to try and slow him down and give her a chance to break his grip. She was not going down with out a fight. She lost when he resorted to picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder.

"Mother! Get her coat, hat, and gloves please! She'll put them on when she calms down,"

"NA!"

"Of course dear!" Shiori, Kurama's mother, hurried out of the kitchen and dug her things out of a small cupboard. Kurama gathered the things in his free arm as his mother turned to the door quickly.

"NA!"

It opened to a surprised and perturbed Hiei. Hiei's eyes traveled up to struggling girl on Kurama's shoulder. The skirt that was colored to match Kurama's uniform in school spirit flapped a little high. Hiei abruptly looked away, blushing beside his resolve not to do so. Why did women have to wear those silly and absolutely pointless things called thongs?

"NA!"

"Hiei? What are you doing here at this time in the morning?"

"NAAA!"

"…Breakfast," He replied tentatively.

"Have you not been to the grocery store again? Hiei, you have to keep up on those things,"

Hitomi suddenly stopped struggling when she realized that there was another conversation going on and peered over her shoulder the best of her ability. When she realized who he was, she gasped and frantically tapped Kurama on the shoulder. He got the message and set her down.

Hitomi set to work straightening her clothing and checking her appearance. She glared at Kurama and Hiei used her lack of attention on him to look at what she was wearing.

She was dressed in a school uniform with the same colors as Kurama's. Her outfit consisted of a white long sleeve shirt, a purple skirt, and brown loafers. The collar on her shirt was like a suit jacket with red trim and the same trim on the cuffs. A white under shirt was beneath the other. Her hair was done up in braided pigtails and she had a light dusting of make-up on her features.

Hitomi smiled at him while attempting to slug Kurama and do damage. Shiori popped her head out of the door.

"Morning!" she said gaily.

Hiei nodded politely. She was used to this by now and understood why Hiei was the way he was. After the whole mirror fiasco, Kurama was compelled to tell her the truth and she took it well.

"I hope you have a good day at school you two! Hiei lets see about your breakfast,"

"We have a bus to catch. Come on Hitomi," Hitomi gasped in horror and tried to escape back inside, "No way," Kurama caught her around the waist and carried her away. Kurama turned around and Hitomi was seen to be fiercely struggling, held against her winter clothes and his chest, her arms pinned to her sides.

"Hiei, you need to go shopping for food afterwards," Kurama said in a mock motherly tone, "Don't forget the milk and eggs!" Hitomi made eye contact with Hiei and he was surprised to see they held more than defiance. Pure terror was reflected in her gaze and Hiei couldn't help but think maybe this was a bad idea. When he began to raise his psychic energy images pushed their way into his mind with amazing force. Hiei was taken aback at the sneering faces and unimaginable psychological pain. Her fear was actually powerful enough to push its way into his mind. Hiei suddenly felt the pressing need to rescue this girl and take her far away, but he didn't move.

"So, Hiei, how 'bout that breakfast?" Shiori beamed at him, knowing nothing of what he had just saw. She suddenly made him sick.

"Actually, I've lost my appetite," Hiei never took his eyes off of the two standing at the bus stop as the vehicle pulled up. Kurama set her down but held her arm tightly so she could not get away.

"Oh, are you sure?" Shiori sounded confused. The bus pulled away. Hiei nodded, still staring in the other direction. "Alright then, see you later,"

"Yes, thank you for the offer," Hiei walked away as Shiori retreated into the house. As soon as Hiei heard the door softly close, he disappeared, leaving only a lingering wisp of shadow.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Minamino Hitomi," the history teacher said loudly over the rolling whispers of the class, "She'll be studying with you all for a month," Hitomi groaned inwardly.

'Crimanitly, how many times do I have to do this today?' She wondered, scuffing her shoe on the floor and tugging on a pigtail. So far, through the whole day, she had gone through this time, time and again and she hadn't even made it to lunch yet.

"Sir, is she related to Suiichi?" Said a whiny, nasally voice from the corner of the room. Hitomi looked up only to be filled with disgust of the speaker.

It was one of those, what she liked to call, "Victoria Honeys". Long, flowing hair, thin face, perfect features, and all around ruthless to any one in their way. This particular girl was a brunette, who had cat like blue eyes.

"Uh… Yes she is, Victoria," Hitomi suddenly grinned largely and every one looked at her funny. Boy, had she called that one right. She snorted in her hand as the teacher cleared his throat importantly.

"Well, Hitomi, since this is history class," he chuckled dryly, obviously about to crack a joke. She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you tell us a little about your self," The world suddenly stopped.

The ground spun and a sea of faces reeled around her. What was she going to do?

'I-I can't do this!' She thought, feeling suddenly faint, 'I've got to get out of here!'

Atop the building Hiei leaned forward with interest. What would she do? Would she actually run? As he saw the whole class through her eyes, he felt her anguish bud in him. Heft felt unexpectedly ill at ease. Her anxiety was getting bigger by the second. Kurama knew nothing of what was happening so he had to do something or else she might die from hyperventilating.

'_Calm down,'_ He said, once in her mind, _'you'll be alright'_

'Oh man, what a time to be hearing voices! This can't be happening! I'm feeling faint!' She clenched her fists over and over again. 'What will I do! I'm going insane! First I'm here, having to speak in front of a stupid class filled with patronizing people when I CAN'T SPEAK and now I'M HEARING VOICES! I think I'm gonna be sick! I-'

'_Shut up!' _ Maybe this was a bad idea.

'How can I shut up? I can't shut up my mind? Can I? I can't make my self stop thinking!'

'_Enough!_' Hiei thundered, the words echoing through her mind. 'She has a lot of space in there doesn't she?' He thought, keeping that one to himself. At least he stopped her incessant babbling. _'Now, look at your cousin,'_

Hitomi looked for Kurama but he was no longer in his seat. She turned her head towards the teacher and saw her cousin heading towards the old man.

"Sir…" Kurama leaned in close to the teacher and held a short, quiet conversation. The whole classroom stood still and Hitomi just held her breath. After a few seconds, the teacher furrowed his already wrinkly brow and nodded.

"I see. I may have to discuss this with the school board but for now, Hitomi, would you please take an empty seat?" Hitomi nodded numbly and walked slowly to get a seat as near to Kurama as possible.

'_See?' _said that same voice, _'panicking gets you nowhere,' _she forced her self to take a few deep breaths.

'I'm sitting hear, listening to a voice that is not one of my own thought personalities, in a seat at a place I never wanted to return to, wondering whether or not I'm schizophrenic, and you're telling me not to panic?' She snorted softly, boring holes through her desk as she glared at it indignantly. 'Who are you any way…? This is so weird!'

Hiei some how over looked that part of his plan. Of course she'd be wondering whom it was speaking to her. He mentally hit himself.

'_I'm your… conscience,'_ he finished lamely.

'Why my conscience? I don't remember doing anything wrong,' She was making this really difficult.

'_Listen, I'm just here, whatever you call me,'_

'But you weren't here before and I have absolutely no idea where you came from and, again let me emphasize this, I'm wondering why I'm not panicking right now, and don't think I'm going to listen to you just because you're inside my brain. I don't listen to reason. Have you always been here?' Silence. 'Hello?…'

'_Done yet?' _Hitomi was embarrassed to find she had been rambling.

'Yeah I guess so…… I wonder if this voice is a guy or a girl?'

'_I'm male. You're impossible!'_ Hiei was sure he could melt something with the fire in his eyes at that moment, he was so angry.

'You heard that!'

'_You thought it, remember? You're making this harder than it has to be you know,'_

'Oh…' Blink… Blink… 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? I don't want you to hear my thoughts! Go away! That is an invasion of my personal space! Creep! I-… hello?'

No answer.

'Hello?' Hitomi scratched her pencil over her "notes" in thoughtful sketching. 'How odd was that?' She was unaware of the two, icy blue eyes staring at her.

Meanwhile, on top of the school building, Hiei fumed. His plan had backfired, no it had more than backfired, it backfired and hit him in the face. He should have known as a human she would not be able to recognize telepathy and most likely wouldn't react well to it. He shouldn't waste precious time doing stupid things like that. 'Humans, what a waste of godly talent,'

He disappeared from the rooftop causing a student on the ground to do a double take.

The teacher, despite what had happened and almost gone unnoticed on the roof, continued to drone about the shoguns. Hitomi only stared, glassy eyed out the window. She hated class work since she really couldn't participate any more. She always learned better by teaching it her self after school. Hitomi smiled, the only reason she wasn't locked away in some resource room was because of her great record. Even during the... stuff, she went through, she kept her high grades. Every on hated her because she was one who got straight A's and never cracked a book.

A piece of folded paper plopped onto her desk, surprising her out of her daydreaming. As soon as she was sure no one was looking, she snatched it up and opened it with as little noise as possible. (Which, when you're really trying to be quiet, it doesn't seem to work)

The note read in loopy letters,

"Hey there new girl!

I would like you to join me for lunch to day! See you then!

XOXO Victoria"

Hitomi concentrated on it hard. Her, Hitomi, sitting at a table with others; most likely other Victoria Honeys. But her with other people, her least favorite ones at that. She could be wrong, though, maybe she judged them to early. She might as well take a chance. She folded the paper and set it in her book.

The bell another 2 class periods passed before lunch hit. That meant two more agonizing introductions and two more patronizing teachers to learn of her secret.

That day Hitomi was brown bagging it, she didn't need to embarrass herself in the lunch line. As soon as she had retrieved the lunch from her locker, she slammed the door to reveal Kurama.

"Ready to go Hitomi?" He too had a sack lunch, "There's a table in the corner of the cafeteria by a window that I always sit in," much to his surprise, Hitomi shook her head.

"What?"

Hitomi handed him the piece of paper.

"Victoria… really," Hitomi nodded, not fully understanding what his expression was for. He looked… suspicious although she didn't know why. "Oh, go Hitomi. I hope you have fun," She nodded again and headed off to the lunchroom. It wasn't exactly hard to find. All she had to do was follow the crowd of people. Kurama was behind her, slightly to the right.

'What's gonna happen?' Hitomi wondered gripping the bag tighter and inspecting her surroundings. The school was nice, well kept, and filled with people. She grinned while passing a group of boys who were shooting her interested looks. 'Cute boys, always a plus,' she then grimaced 'They always thought me the cute and quiet one until they eventually find out what my defect is, then they seem to vanish,' The big brown door frame was in her face before she knew what was happening and she narrowly avoided it. 'You're not BLIND too! Pay attention,' she scolded her self while entering the room.

The amount of students was staggering. Her nerves suddenly resurfaced, as they all seemed to stare back at her. Some tables had people with black hats, other had a boom box, others were obviously filled with the different sports teams. Dance, nerds… 'boy this school is cliquey!'

"Hey! Hey! Hitomi! Over here!" Hitomi saw Victoria waving her down amidst a group of girls.

'I really help this goes well,' Hitomi wadded through the crowd weak kneed and tense.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I just want to say, ARIGATO! The people who wrote me I love you! I feel so loved! I didn't think any one would like this as much as I do. I guess the idea of having a mute character is so new that you people love it. I just want to say, for those who have reviewed I'll give you a half spoiler that's really cool coming up in I think chapter 8 or 9. So e-mail me if you want to know but only if you review first. I'll be watching! I hope you like this one it's cute and I put a lot of work into writing it. And I reread chapter 3. I found so many stupid little typos and, well, sumimasen! My bad I didn't notice those for a while. I bad! Any way…

Read story! Review story! And Go!

Chapter 5 

"Girls, I would like you to meet Hitomi, she's new!" Victoria said brightly dragging Hitomi in front of them with a grip like a man. All the girls around the table stared at her with an unkind smile and cold eyes. "She's," Victoria continued with an air of having a great secret, "related to Suiichi!" all the girls squealed out of excitement and a small wave of nausea passed over Hitomi. This was the infamous 'Club Suiichi' that her cousin had told her many humorous stories about that kept them up late in the night laughing.

"No girls, Hitomi is sitting by me today," Hitomi was slightly pleased to find that, while she was lost in her thoughts, the girls had been fighting over who got to sit by her. She took a seat.

"Hi Hitomi!" Said someone on her right, "I'm Lia!" Hitomi was met by a big smile from a girl with red hair and brown eyes. Hitomi smiled back and turned to concentrate on her lunch.

The lunch was going better than Hitomi had expected. She sat, munching intently on her lunch as all the girls chattered about boys and gossip. She was able to keep out of the conversation by keeping her mouth full and pretending to be following along even though she didn't know the people they were talking about.

"So Hitomi, tell us about your cousin!" Victoria said excitedly when Hitomi swallowed. Her palms grew sweaty as she tried to figure out what to do. In the end, she shrugged hoping to pass the conversation from herself.

"Oh you wont get away that easily," Said a girl with black hair named Reina, "Tells us!" All the other girls agreed eagerly. Hitomi set her sandwich down and stared down.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked.

Hitomi gave them all a good look over. They were not going to take this well and she should just walk away immediately. But maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't care too much. She touched her throat and shook her head. All she received were looks of confusion.

"You're not feeling sick are you? Can you breathe all right" Lia asked the only one looking slightly concerned. Hitomi shook her head dismissing the questions.

"Then tell us!" One of the girls from across table said impatiently. Hitomi suddenly got the grotesque vision of these girls using her like a piñata and, once all the information had been battered from her, they'd toss her away like trash. Maybe this was a bad idea. Hitomi put her hand up to stop all the useless questions of "will you tell us?", "Are you too shy?", "are you okay?", "should we take you to the infirmary?". Hitomi picked up her things in an attempt to make a quiet and quick get away when Lia stopped the spinning earth with one question.

"You can't speak can you?" a stunned silence plummeted over the table, crushing each girl in turn. Hitomi, rooted to the spot, could only feel cold fear. Victoria was the first to recover.

"You… you mean she's… RETARDED?" The lunchroom was deafened with in seconds as Victoria continued to talk very loudly, "She's retarded and she's SITTING BY ME?" Victoria's voice rose in panic.

Hitomi shook her head, horrified, trying to tell her no, it wasn't true. Her lips moved, trying to create words as she lapsed into a temporary lack of memory, but only faint sounds came out. She was probably smarter than most of the girls at this table combined! She was painfully aware of every eye in the room upon her. Where was her cousin? Why was he not there to save her? But then again, she was always on her own.

The other girls began to whisper loudly with most of the lunchroom joining in. No one seemed to pay any attention to the center of attention, shaking and white knuckled.

The new girl! She's retarded! I heard that they only reason that they let her join our classes is so she feels like every one else! A retard! Look at her scary necklace and pink hair! Who does she think she is? '…Please stop,' How strange! 'Please…' A retard! 'no... not again,' Look at her! '…Stop!' Let's point! Stare! 'All I ask is for you to stop!' Laugh! Victoria is right! Shun her! She's not one of us! She doesn't belong!

Breaking point.

"'OP!" The noise was shaky and jumbled but strong and filled with blazing fury. Sneering faces; horrible laughter; fear; pain; all real and doubled by memories. _A retard._

"I can't believe she's Suiichi's cousin! Related to a retard! I feel so bad for him!" Victoria's cruel voice floated through Hitomi's fears and the veil of red in her mind.

Slamming her fists on the table, Hitomi stood up quickly leaving unnoticed smears of blood on the fake, polished wood. Her palms stung where her nails had dug into the skin. The pain was disregarded as she came about to face Victoria who had sometime gotten to her feet.

"Don't come near me freak!" Was the shrill squeal that echoed around the room and only registered with one person. _Freak. _How could one word be so powerful?

In one swift movement, Hitomi snatched up the forgotten apple on the table that had been packed so lovingly by her aunt earlier that day and hurled at Victoria's pretty face. Hitomi smiled coldly as bone crunched and Victoria reeled away with an increasing scream. Seconds later motion returned. Girls screamed; large boys scrambled to restrain her. Angry tears spilled onto the floor.

No one could stop her once they were deemed unforgivable. Hitomi bucked as soon as she felt hands upon her, breaking their hold. She threw punches and landed kicks as people, students and few teachers alike, flocked to the commotion. The sudden crowd pressed in on all sides, screaming, shouting, and cursing, driving her farther and farther. She did damage, knowing that she could never inflict as much pain on them as others had her. She was impervious to their blows as the crowd parted to get out of her way. The door floated into view. Who was this new crazy girl?

"Hitomi!" The crowd jumped back, giving her a clear view of her cousin running towards her, "Stop!" Suddenly filled with shame and terror, she turned tail and ran. She couldn't face him now for something deep inside told her she had failed him.

Once out side, Hitomi pointed herself in a random direction, never stopping, only wanting to run away. She fled, weaving in and out of the masses and the lightly falling snow that the swollen clouds could no longer restrain. Hot tears coursed down her chin, freezing as they mingled with blood that was and wasn't her own. Her chest burned but her heart feared to stop.

'Why? Why must they always torment me! I am no different!' Eventually she found her way to a small park. No one was in sight due to the cold and the time of the day and Hitomi felt she was fortunate. She turned of the path into the well-trimmed foliage and soon felt herself falling due to unruly tree roots. She crash-landed in a snow bank beneath a quiet aspen with a broad trunk.

'oh man…' Hitomi crawled around to the other side of trunk and leaned against it to sit, cold, shivering, and crying softly into her knees. Why her?

She wasn't different or, at least, she wasn't supposed to be.

Back at the school Kurama had slipped away from the turmoil. He was probably going to get hauled over the coals for what Hitomi had done but he didn't care at the moment. Kurama found a quiet, secluded place out side and tried to contact Hiei for it was the only thing he could think of. He had to find Hitomi but would most likely get in more trouble if he left. Hiei wasn't going to be happy but too bad.

Kurama had to rely on what little psychic ability he had to get Hiei's attention. For a second he closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. It was hard to focus be he some how managed.

'Hiei? Are you there? Friend, please answer!'

'_What fox?_' Came a momentary reply.

'You have to help me. It's Hitomi, she's disappeared,'

'_First tell me what happened,_'

'I don't know all that happened but,' Kurama thought about the after math and tried to make it as detailed as possible so Hiei could see. They both could only guess what had taken place.

'Hiei you have to find her. It will be easier for you and-'

'_Any idea where she may be?_' Hiei interjected. Kurama said nothing out of astonishment. He had prepared himself for a long persuasive battle. '_Well?'_

'No idea; she just ran out side and disappeared before I could see which direction she had gone,'

'_I'll find her,_'

Hiei stood on the cable frame of the giant bridge that was suspended over the busy Tokyo and made his way in the general direction of the school. Suddenly he stopped, landing gracefully on the top of a building.

Why was he suddenly dashing off to find this girl? He was still slightly steaming over what she said to him earlier. 'But then again,' offered his small, more reasonable side, 'how else was she supposed to react? You were talking to her from inside her own head and reacted to what she was thinking. She's not used to that kind of thing,'

He vanished from the top of the building and continued on his search and reappeared in a small alley. He walked out slow and inconspicuous and concentrated on opening him self to find traces of her spiritual energy. There. For future reference he marked her color pink for it seemed suitable. The trail led him into a park seven blocks away from the school. It was deserted.

He stopped next to an aspen where the trail stopped but could not see Hitomi. Scanning the tree branches, he did not see her and he scolded himself for even looking because from far away the lack of leaves would have revealed her to any one. From behind the wide trunk a brown shoe poked out.

On the other side, Hiei saw her leaning limply against the trunk, her eyes closed from blacking out. Hiei suddenly felt a pang of pity for her. Her bare hands and legs were tinted blue and so were her lips. Hiei grimaced as he moved closer to try to warm her with some of his energy. Her face was torn up.

Hitomi's eye was purpling and swollen, with a small cut on the bridge of her nose where the glasses had been. Her nose had created a small frozen rivulet of blood that met up with the one from her cut and puffy lip, then finally pooled on her shirt. A part of her jaw was swollen shone brightly against her pale features. Hiei had to get her out of the cold.

Glad for the cover, lack of witnesses, and Hitomi's lack of consciousness, Hiei pulled of his cloak, dropped it over her and hefted her into his arms. He stepped onto the sidewalk path to check for people before taking off. Moving quickly, Hiei was grateful to whoever was in charge for her lightweight and small stature. It made the whole trip a lot easier. He didn't know what he'd do if she suddenly woke up, saw how fast they were moving, and panicked. Bash her in the head with a rock? Yeah, right. He certainly would not have walked because she would have frozen to death and the house was to far away.

At one point, Hitomi pushed c, her body instinctively moved closer to the warmth. Hiei couldn't help but take small pleasure in that.


	6. Chapter 6

Ummm… chapter six is here and well it took me a while because I did so much of nothing over Christmas break I ran out of time! Hee! I wrote a song about Hiei for my music class! It's really pretty and sad and about Yukina and crow's wings! E-mail if you want to read it or maybe I'll just post it some time. I just need some one else to write the score because I'm putrid when it comes to writing melodies.

Hi! Read story! Review story! And PENIS! I mean… GO! Heh.

Chapter 6

Darkness and warmth. Hitomi didn't quite understand where she was. She tried to piece it together. Fear, anger, cold, strong arms, moving quickly… Suddenly it all hit her like a load of bricks. She gasped, sat up, then sincerely wished she hadn't as the room spun and her head pounded. Through hazy eyes, she could see the room was dark and a big, red and black pinstriped comforter was laid over her.

"Mph," Was all she could get out when what she truly wanted to do was start cursing at the top of her lungs because her body ached and her face hurt like the devil.

"Drink this," She jumped.

Hitomi squinted at the figure walking towards her before she realized who it was. She looked at the fuzzy Hiei holding the glass and blushed, realizing this must be his home and some how he had taken her here. Strong arms, those must have been his… Then her face turned beet red with the realization that he had carried her and he had strong arms.

A glass was shoved into her hands and it was a good thing that she didn't have her glasses or else she probably wouldn't have taken it with out figuring out what was in it first. The liquid it's self was beet red. Hitomi sipped it, and was pleased to find it tasted nutty and sweet. Hiei gave her a perplexed look as she downed the mixture in one shot.

"Should I ask or do you just want to keep it a secret?" He asked taking a seat at the other end of the low black couch. After a second, Hitomi only grinned and pressed her finger to her lips. "Right," Silence. Hiei gave her her glasses. She inwardly groaned to see a cracked lens but put them on any way.

Her sight was immediately focused and, thanks to one cracked lens, she saw the room cut up in funny pieces but was grateful to be able to see again.

Hiei looked down at her coolly, like it was nothing out of the ordinary that she was sitting on his couch in the middle of the day and her having no idea where she was and, more or less, how she had come to be there. Confusion spread over her beat up face.

"Kurama called me," Hiei told her, evaluating her expression, "and told me to look for you. He couldn't get out of there, and your aunt wasn't home, so you're stuck here,"

'Kurama? Who is that?' Since her air of befuddlement only seemed to get worse Hiei tuned in to her mind. Oops, he slipped. He was under strict command by both the little prince in charge of spirit world and Kurama not to let anyone now the truth.

"Kurama is the name I use for… Suiichi," Hitomi shrugged at the short and extremely vague response.

Hiei stood and crossed the room to the small, counter-enclosed kitchen. "There is a bathroom attached to that room. You'll find a washcloth on the towel rack. I advise you use warm water," His voice held no extra air of condescension leaving her to think that she wasn't going to like what she saw. She walked shakily towards the room he had pointed to and took the time to give a quick evaluation of her new settings.

The walls were painted a dark navy blue, making the apartment seem smaller than it looked. The couch was black, the carpet cream colored, and the whole place dimly lit and poorly furnished. A small coffee table sat in front of the couch; a single wooden stool was pushed near the kitchen counter. The counter had piles of white bandages that looked extremely out of place. So did the sword in the corner.

A lamp, a fridge, and a small entertainment center; the whole room screamed bachelor! Still the place was kept neat and tidy. The bedroom was the same was. A large bed and small bureau with a lamp was that all was in the room; and yet the turntables looked oddly unbefitting. She shrugged and walked into the small bathroom that was just as blank.

In the other room Hiei stood straight up when he heard a small yelp. Flitting from the kitchen to the bedroom Hiei appeared in the doorway to find her gaping unbelievably at her reflection. She touched her sore jaw and cringed. Hiei stomped away in a huff leaving Hitomi to stare, wash, and wonder what he was flustered for.

Once she was finished, feeling slightly refreshed, Hitomi returned to see Hiei drinking a glass of water and perched in front of the small T.V. on his coffee table. Hitomi sat on the couch, uncomfortable and unsure. Hiei ignored her thinking she'd find something to do or just sit. Hitomi watched him wondering what happed after she blacked out from exhaustion and cold.

'I probably look silly sitting here with my shirt wet and a mess. Well, I tried to clean it. My face hurts but my hair is straight and I feel better. I wonder what time it is and when Suiichi's getting here. Does Suiichi know where I am? This is so uncomfortable,'

Hitomi fidgeted for a bit unable to do anything. Hiei moved to put his glass in the sink and then went into his bedroom. Hitomi bopped her head to a little tune dancing in her cranium for as long as she could handle just sitting. Not long because she shortly got up and walked over to see what Hiei had been messing with.

'NO WAY!' Hitomi was utterly astonished to see he had been clearing up game controllers. 'This guy has a Play station? He really doesn't seem the type. Cool! But he comes off as such a fun killer! … A fun killer that spends his time practicing for something and staring at the ceiling! He's so cold and scary looking, always bored and unemotional. Suiichi told me he doesn't like people. He keeps this thing locked too. Why would he have one of these? …… I wonder what he has in games?' Short Attention Span Inc.

Hiei returned carrying a black T-shirt to find her rummaging through his special cupboard. "Get out of there," He growled, causing her to jump about ten feet into the air. She stood, bowed profusely, and gave him an ashamed and apologetic look. Hiei said nothing and glared as she walked away to stare out of the window and watch for her cousin.

Hiei observed her over his shoulder from where he sat on the coffee table. Her small frame leaned dejectedly against the sill and she fidgeted, rubbing one of her feet against her ankle and touched her face gingerly. She wasn't going to be able to sit like that for two more hours, all anxious and bored. The window leaked cold air too. His mouth moved without his prompting.

"Over here," he said shortly. Hitomi looked at him questioningly. "Do you know Tekken?" He hated himself for what he was doing. Her face lit up and she smiled big. Hiei also hated that smile. It did something to him. Hiei shrugged it off, choosing to ignore these thoughts. She plopped down next to him.

"Your shirt is disgusting. Here," He said curtly. He handed her the black T-shirt. Hitomi accepted it, wide-eyed but with gratitude, and abruptly pulled her long-sleeved one off. Hiei's eyes widened too, as she did so but was relieved that she had a tank top underneath. (… Bugs…)

"Will you stop doing things like that?" 'She's so open with herself. She probably wouldn't care if I walked in on her changing. How does Kurama put up with her?' Hiei wondered. Hitomi shrugged and tugged on his shirt.

Once the black shirt was in place Hitomi picked up the controller. "You will tell no one that I have this," Hiei gave her a hard glare, stopping her. It was a command not a request. She grinned and nodded, diving into picking her character.

'Like I could tell anyone out right,' she muttered in her mind. They played.

"K.O. Kazuya wins," the T.V. reported. Hitomi hung her head in defeat as the final blow was replayed. He squashed her… again… for the fourteenth time in a row. She thought she was good but he had her beat hands down.

'How does he do that?' She thought despairingly. Hiei just smirked lightly and fiddled with the character settings again. 'He just sits there looking impassive and kicks my but time and time again. ARRGH!' She inwardly screamed in frustration.

"You'd do a lot better if you'd didn't get as flustered," Hiei said coolly.

'He's- He's mocking me!" She bared her teeth at him and shook her head savagely; 'I'm so kicking his smart ass this time!' The game started and she lost.

"Urph!" Was all the rage she was able to verbalize.

"Don't get worked up,"

'Oh no, I am NOT taking advice from him,' She punched the button for start and she jumped right back into it.

"K.O. Kazuya wins," the T.V. announced again and replayed the finishing blow to add insult to injury. She lost again. A dark cloud of brooding hovered over her head.

"It's unwise to get worked up over it," Hiei never took his eyes of the screen as she glared, steaming. "Watch your opponent,"

'Ok… I give in,' She mock bowed at him submissively.

"If you're going to act childish, I'm done," Hiei shut of the game.

'But… but! Uhh!' She couldn't protest for this was his place after all.

"Come with me," he said standing, leading her towards the kitchen. "I have something you need to take or else you're going to crash,"

'Take… something? Why the heck is he being so kind?'

'Because I'm not completely heartless, despite the common belief, and Kurama will kill me if I don't' Hiei replied silently. He was really beginning to like this girl. She carried a calming air and always made the room a bit brighter. But she wasn't 'sobby sobby' and overly sensitive like some women were.

Heck, he had had plenty of female relations with other seeing how he was one of the more powerful of the Makai demons. But what troubled him was that this was a human girl he suddenly was so attracted to. She was pretty, funny, self-reliant and, due to recent occurrence, thick skinned, and strong. He was always attracted to women with these with qualities. But a human she was, a human she would remain, and, therefore, a relationship would never happen. He believed these feelings would pass like indigestion.

"Over here and don't refuse it either," Hitomi sat at the stool and watched as Hiei mixed some concoction. "A warning; it will make you drowsy," She nodded slowly, wondering if she should trust him. She thought for a second as Hiei grabbed about for things and ingredients.

'But I do trust him,' She realized surprising her self. It always took a lot for someone to get her trust them and he did it so fast. Her eyes widened in revelation. 'I like him! I have actually developed feelings for him… Wrong feelings,' for some reason this made her sad and she stared into the fake the plastic counter, 'No Hitomi, it wont work and you can't allow it to go anywhere,' She made up her mind, 'Friends,'

Hiei caught that last word when he turned and saw her face. "Friends?" he muttered, contemplating what she though. Hitomi eyed him and his cup warily.

'Orange, that liquid is orange,'

"Drink it," Hiei commanded seeing the look on her face, "You'll hate yourself if you don't,"

Her body language and suspicious eyes said clearly, 'Why?'

"With out it, it won't be pretty," He said abruptly and slid the cup across the counter. She didn't know what to do. Maybe this drink was drugged and he would do bad things to her.

'No he wont. I can draw the line at trusting him,' She drank it slowly, letting the bitter liquid roll down her tongue and sting her throat. She coughed and polished it of as Hiei commanded. Hiei took her glass and rinsed it out.

Silence. Hitomi wondered again when her cousin would come get her. Then the room swirled and she started seeing things. She felt… tired. _It will make you drowsy…_ Drowsy indeed! 'Crimanitly! I'm about to pass out! Did he really drug me?'

'_He didn't drug you,_' Said that funny, foreign voice from earlier. Hitomi was too loopy to wonder again who was talking to her. She slumped slightly on the counter.

'Hello…' She thought, 'It's you again,' Her thoughts were muddy as Hiei left her mind before the spelled healing herbs started to affect him. She started topple backwards of the stool and Hiei moved to catch her before she hit the ground.

'Hiei… he's so warm,' she smiled dreamily at him as he supported her to the couch again. He pulled the blanket up as she dropped face down on the couch. The comforter was tucked up near her chin and she dropped of into sleep. Hiei smiled, knowing he was completely alone with no one to see him. He, honest-to-God smiled as he stared at her. She had the same effect Yukina had on him only this time, he may someday be able face a scary truth, and to tell her that she did. Silence could be a beautiful thing.

An hour later the bell rang and Kurama walked into the apartment carrying Hitomi's forgotten winter apparel. He assessed the situation in one glance. Hitomi was sleeping on the couch and Hiei wasn't in sight.

'He must have just left her here. I hope she was asleep the whole time or she may have been; A. nervous; B. nosy; or C. scared,' Kurama walked to where Hitomi lay, sleeping peacefully.

"I didn't leave her here alone," Hiei said indignantly as he walked out of the bedroom in his traditional black pants and his navy blue tank top. His hair was slightly ruffled and his eyes tired. He had been napping.

"Hiei, is she okay?" Kurama asked anxiously, getting a glimpse of half of her face. He wondered if something inside may have been hurt too. (f.y.i. not internal bleeding. Her heart.)

"She's fine," Hiei stood by him, and both looked down at the girl for a moment, "She was just the same except for a bit more pensive,"

"Hitomi," Kurama said softly, touching her shoulder gently. Hiei silently strode over to the kitchen counter to retrieve Hitomi's shirt. He heard her sigh and stir, "Lets go home," Hitomi nodded and Hiei handed Kurama the shirt wordlessly.

"Hiei thanks for your help," Hiei followed the two to the as Hitomi fumbled around trying to get her winter items and shoes on in her sleepy state with Kurama's help. Kurama frowned. "What did you give her?"

"That energy draught but I should have thought to water it down a little,"

"Oh. For a second I thought she was intoxicated," Kurama said laughingly.

As a parting word Hiei said, "Next time, try the Detective's school," Kurama nodded, giving his friend a smile. Hiei looked down at Hitomi.

Hiei tilted his head with no change of expression. She smiled; awake enough for the simple understanding. He turned inside and shut the door.

"You ready to go home?" Hitomi nodded but kept her head down.

The walk down the few blocks to where Kurama's small house sat was quiet. Hitomi was filled with shameful embarrassment and Kurama was trying to think of the right thing to say when he figured out what was wrong.

"Hitomi, I'm not mad at you,"

She looked at him, saying through her expression, "You're not?"

"I couldn't be, I'm actually quiet proud of you…" Hitomi only stared, "You braved going with me when you feared it so much. I just hope none of the parents of the kids you hurt will press charges,"

Hitomi paled. She had been through that once before when she first hurt that girl, Reiko, and that was hard enough. But dealing with a lot at the same time? She didn't think she handle it.

"Don't worry," Kurama said softly, hugging her close with one arm, "I don't think they will, you only truly hurt four and Victoria got the brunt of it. Every one else is just bruised. Actually, Victoria's parents might be glad to finally see a good reason to use a little more control over her…" he said pensively, fiddling with something in his pockets, and his eyes far away.

Hitomi smiled sadly and just leaned closer. And yet, she could not tell where the sensation of moving quickly had come from.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys liked chapter 6! I'm very happy! And after this chapter it might take me longer to update! Sorry but as I'm typing this I'm not done writing chapter 7 out on paper like I have to do first. (Seems silly but its practical, trust me. The hand written is my rough draft!) But chapter 8 will follow fast cuz I'll have fun with it! If I can just get through this one because it is a stupid transition chapter… /bangs head on wall in anger/

**TO: The one who told me they were happy that Hiei and Hitomi didn't make a move on each other in chapter 6.**

I don't like that either when that _has_ to happen. The moment can be just as interesting with out them having to do something! Like they can play video games! A healthy alternative.

I sincerely thank everyone for their love of my story if you do/starts crying like Halle Berry/ it means so much! So with out any further ado…

Hi! Read story! Review story! And GO!

Chapter 7

Two days after Hitomi's rather violent, but proud departure from her school, she was expelled and stuck at home with a nasty cold. But, with the stuff Hiei had made her drink, she recovered quickly and the expulsion had to be some kind of record, so she was doing surprisingly well. Still Kurama confined her to the house and pajamas. But it was okay because she was able to spend some quality time with herself and aunt while Kurama was at school. At least it was Saturday.

She coughed and her throat stung. 'I guess I deserve this since I went prancing around in the cold with out a coat or anything for more than an hour,' she thought ruefully while sneezing violently into a tissue for the millionth time.

A soft knock issued at the door spurring Hitomi to get out of her bed. Kurama was waiting on the other.

"Hitomi, get dressed. There are people down stairs that want to meet you," He said. She pointed at herself, a little pale. "Yes you, and there is nothing to worry about, I promise. They're friends of mine and would like to say hi," He smiled reassuringly and she nodded shutting the door. She leaned against the door.

Why did Suiichi always feel he had to be the one who healed her of her fears and make her once again the happiest person alive? She was happy already and would come on her own so why should she have to go through the pain of meeting more strangers?

But they wanted to meet her, not he wanted her to meet them so shouldn't she be hopeful? They could actually want to be friends. But could she trust them? She shook her head lightly.

'Crimanitly, what's wrong with you woman? You have to go down there because you cant just leave them hanging and have them barging in up here and…' she looked at the neatly cleaned black T-shirt in the corner draped over her bed frame and couldn't help but be optimistic as she jogged to her bureau.

She didn't know why she liked this guy so much, she mused while pulling out of a drawer baggy khaki pants. Maybe she felt drawn to his quiet and mysterious nature. He was someone she could trust and was not afraid to treat her specially like everyone else did. She tugged a form fitting black long sleeve shirt and searched for her brush. Who knew what about his aloof and self-centered personality drew her to him but oh well. The feelings will go away eventually, she'd force them away. She left her hair down and slipped on an old pair of glasses she had been using while heading down the stairs.

For a second, Hitomi stared at the black T-shirt again. She grabbed the shirt. 'You never know…'

Earlier that day

Kurama walked into the kitchen and to his phone. He dialed a number and waited patiently.

"Yo, this is Yusuke Urameshi here. What can I do you for?"

"Yusuke, this is Kurama,"

"Hey there fox boy, how's it hangin'?" Kurama said nothing. "Hey, it's a joke. Jeez, I can practically see the look on your face!"

"Yes well, anyway. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothin' I think… yeah, no butt beatings to administer tomorrow so I'm free. Why?"

"I want you to meet my cousin who will be doing third quarter at your school,"

"Sure! What time?"

"Around mid day. Can you call Kuwabara? Keiko is also welcome to join us,"

"Sure, I'll even throw in Botan for you," Kurama smiled. As long as Hitomi didn't find out who Botan really was they would make great friends. But then again it would be hard for anyone to know she was the grim reaper upon first meeting.

"That's great. I believe she'll like Botan very much,"

"Wait. Your cousin is a she? Do I have to bring Keiko?"

"Yusuke you will not be dating my cousin. With that being said, Hiei will probably come. He has already met her. About noon would be best and we'll do lunch,"

"Three eyes you say has first dibs… whatever, Ol' short stack will be no competition,"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yusuke," Kurama finished choosing not to say anything.

"Right… Is your cousin hot?"

Kurama clicked off the phone heatedly.

End

Hitomi stepped shyly stepped into the living room to find an odd assortment of people staring at her amiably making her feel all the more embarrassed.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my cousin, Hitomi," She was greeted by a wave of hellos and heys. She smiled weakly. These people seemed like the funniest and nicest people you were ever going to meet. She felt a sharp pang in her heart knowing that they would probably push her away when they learned the truth. She decided not to think about that. "-with you guys 3rd semester," Hitomi tuned back into to their obvious excitement over her joining their school and again smiled weakly.

"That's wonderful!" Exclaimed the girl with the electric blue hair and red sports coat. Hitomi found it amusing that she sported a slight English accent. "I'm Botan! It is very nice to meet you Hitomi. I wont be going to school with you but you'll see me around a lot," She winked and Hitomi grinned lightly.

"Well Hitomi, this is Yusuke Urameshi," Kurama began.

"Yo!" The black haired boy's eyes twinkled with mischief as we waved. (Not dirty minded mischief) Hitomi liked that.

"-His girlfriend Keiko,"

"Hello!" A warm smiled brown haired girl said with a wave,

"This is Ka-"

"I am Kazuma Kuwabara!" The carrot headed, awkward looking boy burst in. "I-"

"Shut up stupid," said Yusuke. "Don't worry, I will protect you from him," He winked at her and, despite herself Hitomi giggled silently.

"Urameshi!" Suddenly, he who was named Kuwabara was in her face and grasping her small, slender hands in his own large ones. The T-shirt fell on the floor momentarily forgotten. "Never fear my gorgeous one," he began in a heroic fashion, "for you are my love and I will never let anyone harm you, do anything to upset you, and-" Hitomi suddenly was seen to have developed an untimely and very noticeable tick. "I will forever take care of you!" He finished impressively.

"Are you forgetting Yukina?" Demanded an angry voice from behind her. Hitomi turned around excitedly to see Hiei leaning nonchalantly against the wall staring coldly at the guy who had her hands, taking no notice of her at all. Hitomi was a little disappointed that he didn't even make eye contact with her. "Let her go," he said with equal force. Kuwabara frowned.

"I would never. Sorry beautiful, but my heart is already taken," He let go and Hitomi released the breath she had been holding, "Why are you so in love with Yukina anyway, pip-squeak? Its weird,"

"Um, shall we continue with introductions?" Kurama said hoping to defer bloodshed. "Hitomi since you already met Hiei shall we go rent movies and make lunch?"

"Yes lets!" Keiko said quickly, tugging Yusuke away from a delicate looking figurine. "Where would you like to go Hitomi?" She didn't answer and instead bent to pick up the dropped T-Shirt. Kurama turned around.

"Oh, I have to inform you all that Hitomi cannot speak so we'll have to help her," The room went quiet as Hitomi straightened up with a cold shock to her spine and a pale face. The shirt lay forgotten on the floor.

Hitomi gave Kurama a sad and hurt glare before turning to retreat with a run into her room. Did he have to just blurt it out like that? A strong hand grabbed her before she took another step. She saw, with fearful eyes, Hiei holding her in place with no emotion on his face.

"You poor dear!" Botan cried, hugging her suddenly. Hitomi started, hardly daring to believe. Wasn't she supposed to be making these people very uncomfortable? Weren't they going to say "sorry but she's too weird, we're going home"?

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you!" Botan pulled away with a genuine smile that made Hitomi want to cry with relief

"You thought we wouldn't want to be with you anymore because you couldn't speak," Keiko said, grabbing her hand once Botan was out of the way, "Some people are that shallow but we are not,"

"I just met you and I already know I like you," Offered Kuwabara.

"You like anything thing that walks on two legs and has boobs," Yusuke pointed out receiving a slap for it from Keiko, "Owie! It's just an observation!" he complained, "lets go I'm hungry!" Hitomi continued to stand in awe as everyone went to the door to get their cold weather clothing. She didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Did that really just happen?

"Hitomi, get your things because we're waiting for you," Kurama called, pulling her out of her reverie. Hitomi nodded, realizing that something good might happen today. They shared a smile.

"My shirt," Hiei said. Hitomi turned with a smile at seeing him again and faltered at his cold expression. She handed it to him. He took it without a word and only a nod, leaving Hitomi confused as she hurried back upstairs.

'What's the matter with him? He was so nice before!' Hitomi tugged her black hoodie over her head and pulled her hair out. She found her shoes rather quickly because she had few pairs and her room was tidy.

"Ready to go?" Kurama inquired of her as Hitomi calmly walked the last few steps and met with the others. Normally she would have jumped down them but she didn't want to mess anything up. Not today when she was so close. She nodded almost to eagerly.

"Alright movie rentals!" Yusuke exclaimed and they all piled out the door to the bus stop. "Kurama why can't we take your mom's car?" he added.

"My mother has it,"

"Hitomi what would you like to see today?" Keiko asked kindly letting the guys talk while she and Botan spent sidled up next to Hitomi.

Hitomi didn't know how to answer that and left only silence as Botan and Keiko waited… and waited. Hitomi shrugged.

"How 'bout we just wait till we get there!" Botan said sheepishly, her and Keiko feeling a little more than stupid. Hitomi saw this on their faces and unexpectedly began to laugh. Botan and Keiko joined in enthusiastically after a few seconds, Hitomi's bright feelings suddenly infectious.

She felt great; more than great; she felt wonderful. Like the universe could come crashing down around her ears and she wouldn't notice or care. Kurama consciously watched her and couldn't help but feel a deep sense of calm. He had messed the first time. Rushing her into back into school and having it all blow up in his face. Hiei was right and he was glad for that; this idea was much more suited for her.

"So what kind of movie shall we get today?" Yusuke said over his shoulder strolling down the movie isle staring at all the titles. Hitomi suddenly grinned and ran down another isle, bringing back a romantic comedy and a horror movie. They all smiled at her oddly and amusedly, nodding.

"We're going to get to food for tonight in the grocery store next door, anything you want in particular Hitomi?" Keiko asked shouldering her purse and grabbing Yusuke's sleeve. Hitomi smiled and very coolly signed to Kurama,

"Tororo Soba?" he said slowly, "are you sure that's all?" Hitomi thought for a second more before adding "Ice cream? In weather like this?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright! Soba and ice cream, what else," Keiko had produced a small pad of paper and a pencil and was taking notes.

"I want some twinkies!" Kuwabara added. Hitomi rolled her eyes. She hated twinkies and wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"Kur- I mean Suiichi what would you like?" Keiko muttered, furiously writing the order down.

"I don't need anything, I'll just wait 'till I return home."

"What about Hiei?" Keiko asked apprehensively, glancing at the man standing by the door moodily.

"I think we all know that shorty wants ice-cream," Yusuke said and sincerely hoping that Hiei didn't hear him. He didn't.

"Right then, me and Yusuke will go get the groceries,"

"We'll meet you in there," Kurama said following Kuwabara to the counter. Hitomi strode not to far behind, preoccupied with someone else across the room.

A boy stood far away walking slowly through the kids movies when he looked up, caught her eye, and smiled. Hitomi felt herself blush at his good looks and smiled weakly before dragging her eyes away, concentrating on the tacky carpet design.

Oh man. He was… oh man. Cute. Boy. And he had been looking at her. Normally she would shrink away from this but. Oh man. Hitomi stole a glance to see if he was still looking. He had returned to scanning movie titles. She looked to the front to see Hiei demanding to Kurama to hurry and realized that he didn't wait for her. Her cousin that is… she jogged to catch up.

Hitomi stopped short when she saw who was standing at the counter.

"Oh Hitomi!" Lia stuttered, almost dropping the movies she was holding in surprise. "Um… I… how have you been?" she asked apprehensively, looking at Hitomi's half healed face. Hitomi shrugged sitting in a puddle of her own unease. Sure, she didn't blame Lia for what happened for she had no part in it. Before she would have, but not today. Hitomi tugged on Kurama's sleeve and signed to him.

"…Oh, Hitomi wants to know how Victoria is doing?"

"Oh she's doing okay. I don't hang out with them much any more most of them just wanted my homework. I stopped when you… I mean when she…" Lia fumbled for words before sighing in defeat, "I'm really sorry Hitomi,"

Hitomi grinned at her, making Lia feel better. Hitomi signed something to Kurama.

"She says it wasn't your fault,"

But nothing could stop Lia from getting it all out. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear I tried to stop them but the room just erupted before I could. She's just a selfish brainless, idiotic- argh!" Lia snorted. Hiei watched from far away getting a strange sensation as Hitomi gave Lia a strange smile that he once received himself. Irritation bubbled up inside of him. He still didn't understand what it meant. "I actually found myself a whole new group of friends and I very happy because it genuine this time. I guess I have you to thank for that," Lia smiled softly, "I'm really sorry Hitomi, really and truly sorry. I-"

"Lia! It's okay!" Kurama said, touching her arm to calm her down, "She doesn't blame you!" He smiled kindly at her. Lia returned the smile, colored, then looked back at the movies she was supposed to be ringing up. Hitomi meanwhile, grinned devilishly. She saw that, and she was going to hold it against Suiichi 'till kingdom come.

"Fujikawa! Get back to work!" Lia jumped and smiled embarrassedly at her boss.

"Sorry sir!" She began to work with the computer, not having started checking the movies out. Oops.

"So, Hitomi, I hear you are coming to our school while you're here. Your parents are on a vacation or something?" Kuwabara asked for the sake of conversation.

Hitomi just turned pale and gave her cousin a look of disbelief. She suddenly wanted to run. Leave. Make these people stop looking at her. Why was she so transparent? She didn't want to. And she felt stupid.

"You're doing this to yourself you know," Shot a cold, impassive voice from across the room. Hiei made his way over to them stopping in front of Hitomi, his eyes narrowed. "These people don't look down on you and are nothing but kind, although you don't seem to get it. If you ask me, you just want them to hate you. A pitiful excuse. Now hurry up so we can go," He turned away.

Everyone looked at him stunned, unable to react. Except for Hitomi; she felt hurt and anger well up inside as she stomped up close to him giving him a glare the would make you keel over. Hiei didn't even flinch.

'Who does he think he is? He has no idea what I've been through and has no right to speak to me like that! He would have no idea what kind of rejection I've been through,"

"What do you want?"he said smoothly, matching her expression.

Kurama watched Hitomi's demeanor change. Her body grew rigid, her chin tilted a little higher. Her eyes lightly narrowed and were clouded by an odd calm. Her mouth was set in a hard line. He had seen this defensive stance, for she had drawn into her protective walls where no amount of pain, physically or mentally, could hurt her. Or so she thought.

"Is this supposed to scar me?" Hiei asked never flinching in her gaze. Hitomi looked away smiling lightly, her stance never changing. She spoke to Kurama.

"You want to leave? Alright, we'll meet the others in a second," Hitomi smiled kindly at Lia before walking outside.

"Shorty, was that necessary?" Kuwabara asked following Hiei out who had become tired of waiting.

"What just happened?" Lia wondered, totally lost.

"A friendly disagreement, that's all. They're always like that" Kurama said passively, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Yeah well, to me it looked like they were trying to blow each other up with eye lasers they didn't have," Kurama began to laugh causing Lia to blush realizing what she said about her crush's cousin and his friend. "Sorry…"

"No! No, don't be! Its true!" he continued to chuckle, "How much do I owe you?"

Out side, Hiei and Hitomi were efficiently ignoring each other and when the others met back up the air was sufficiently dampened with ice. The conversation on the return trip was shallow and careful.

'of all the stupid-'

'_What is your problem?_' Hiei demanded of her telepathically, interrupting her rant.

'Shut up! Just because I have accepted that there is another person in my head and I very well maybe schizophrenic but that doesn't mean I'm going to take crap from you,"

'_Well I'm glad,'_ he retorted sarcastically.

'I mean what did I ever do to him? I have no false pretences about myself and I have never asked for people to come and stomp all over me like stampeding oxen! Does he honestly think I say "Hey come rip my feelings and sense of being to sheds, it'll be fun!" Well I didn't!' Her pain and fury came over him like heavy waves, pressing themselves against his mind.

'_He's right you know_,' Hiei said, speaking in his own defense. This talking in the third person was irritating him much like everything else did.

'You know, as part of me, shouldn't you maybe be on my side?' she bit back. Hiei took a moment to answer trying to reach farther into her mind trying to figure out what she wanted to know. He was met with a wall and was surprised at how guarded the thoughts in her heart.

'_I'm your voice of reason,_'

'I thought your were my conscience,' Hitomi snapped back. Hiei was about to answer when his mind was flooded dizzily with her angry thoughts.

'What is his problem anyway?' she demanded, the amount of despair that hit him, left Hiei momentarily mute, 'actually, maybe I should be asking myself that. Maybe he's right, maybe you're right (which is to say I am) is this truly my problem?'

'I hate it here. Too many people are trying to be kind to me which I don't really mind but why do they think I just need to be healed and just like that, with their views forced on me the world would be better. I feel that they have to be because of this and it's not truly genuine. Why can't they treat me like any other freaking person? They have to love me because I was hurt and yet, he still stands up to me, even after he learned,'

Hiei suddenly found himself feeling very foolish as her "tone" grew wistful and he was shown a memory. It was from the day she had to stay with him. Flashes of numbing cold followed by warmth struck him. Pictures of him not being the kindest person with caustic words, and yet compassionate filled his mind.

Hiei frowned. It was wrong; all horribly, horribly wrong. A softness entered his mind that matched the one that caught him unawares when he let his guard down in her presence. After a few moments Hitomi continued.

'He's kind in his own rough way, although he'd probably hate me if I told anyone that. I can see he has his own code and probably lets few see into the truth of his reality. He's an utter jerk sometimes but I don't hold it against him. I know he has painful secrets and his cynical and cold air is a way to release his anger,' Was she psychic?

'_What makes you think this?_' Hiei asked her, feeling highly uncomfortable and suspecting espionage.

Hitomi thought for a moment; fragmented bits of fact and intuition floated through her mind finally forming an idea. 'I read somewhere that, once you lose a sense, or a piece of you, like sight or in my case, speech, your other senses strengthen. I've learned that I'm can see and sense things in others giving me a good feel of character that surpasses what any other "normal" person can. I also have a strong sense of smell and I hate crowds because of that,' She added thoughtfully, '…you've left again haven't you?'

No answer.

Hiei exhaled lightly as they stepped off the bus onto Kurama's street. She was definitely… different from any other human he had had the 'pleasure' of meeting. He placed her as special and someone he didn't absolutely loathe spending time with. He hated admitting this but she seemed to calm him. He even bared his play station secret to her but she also snooped so it could be seen either way.

"So here we are and lets enjoy ourselves!" Kurama said enthusiastically, everyone filling into the house.

"We'll prepare the snacks!" Keiko said brightly hefting a bag of groceries and dragging Botan along with her.

"We'll do the movies!" Yusuke cried kicking his shoes off and leaving to go to the living room with Kuwabara in tow.

"This is my home so maybe you could include me somewhere in this!" Kurama said with a laugh while following the girls into the Kitchen.

Hiei and Hitomi were left momentarily alone before Hitomi turned to return her sweatshirt that she had removed to her room.

"I didn't mean it," He blurt out, staring in the other direction with his arms crossed.

Hitomi looked at him thoughtfully for a second until he glanced her way and she caught his eye, holding it with a half smile and a knowledgeable gleam in her gaze. Her gaze, caught off guard again by her sudden effect on him, transfixed Hiei. What was it in that smile that captured his notice.

She shrugged, as if to say, 'Yeah I know,' and turned up the stairs with a swish of her pants and a wave of her hair.

The rest of that lovely evening Hitomi had the greatest time in a long time and Hiei could hardly keep from looking at her. She laughed, smiled, screamed at scary movie points, and revealed herself to be that same as any other normal human being in a sense. Hiei could see that she was no different and he for one would never like she wasn't and neither would any other in that room.

why is this my longest chapter! I hope I salvaged it at the end. I'm so sorry! It took me so long because as I wrote that chapter was getting stupider and stupider and stupider and I just didn't want to write it! It was one of those incurably painful chapters that had to has to happen and you it's hard to get around or maybe that's just me! I've been hugely busy too but the next chapter will make up for everything I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you thank you thank you for liking my chapter 7. It would have been longer but I felt it was stupid and I just ended it. One stupid chapter… : bang bang bang: yeah I just so demolished the wall…….. Oops. But thanks for making me feel better about it! 3

Forgive me for this one may be stupid as well and I really hope not.

Read Story! Review Story! And Go!

Chapter 8 

It was the third day since she started school and each day was getting easier. Hitomi absentmindedly recalled her first day being there. The trip down memory lane, she had come to notice, had developed uneven ground these past few years.

She was practically shaking as Suiichi escorted her to her new school, taking a half-day off from his own to accompany her. The only thing she found remotely reassuring was the knowledge she had friends there waiting for her.

Hitomi smiled in her seat at the back of the room. They had been standing at the school gate like they had promised. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Keiko beamed at her as she walked up. She felt the need to bolt as they led her through the courtyard but she wouldn't let her self. These people really liked her, making it clear and she felt as if she owed them something.

Much to her surprise, Hitomi actually enjoyed herself. This high school wasn't bad. Yusuke transferred over here at the beginning of the year. Keiko and Kuwabara both applied after middle school and here they all were. The people were actually nice.

"Minnamino!" She jumped as the teacher yelled her name; poking her hard in the head with a wooden rod he had dubbed the "Staff of Life". It was supposed to represent how hard life was going to be or something stupid like that. "Will you please pay attention and go do the problem on the board?"

And some of the teachers were jerks but they almost always were. Hitomi walked up to the board quickly. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Hitomi still didn't feel the most comfortable around others. She continuously attempted to keep to herself but she was introduced to so many people, which always was hard. But they were kind so it didn't matter all that much. But strangers in the hall walking around, brushing against her, bumping into her, it was still frightening.

Hitomi finished the problem on the board rather quickly and correctly, much to her teacher's dismay, and resumed her seat. A boy, not to far away, gave her a thumbs up and a wink, causing a small blush to rise to her face.

The first day of school the principal told the teachers, who then informed their students, that Hitomi had a speaking disorder but should not let it affect them or their hospitality towards her, under any circumstances. Hitomi wrinkled her nose and stared at her desk still uncomfortable with the way he had dressed it up. At first the teachers were a bit skeptical until they found out she wasn't stupid. They had made sure to test her a little "to see where she had progressed" on her first day and she proved to be smarter than most there. She was allowed to stay. Some parents protested this but nevertheless she was allowed to stay and not moved to "Special" classes.

The teacher droned on for a little while longer until the bell rang and they were released to go to lunch. Hitomi smiled to herself as she remained for a second in her seat. The sun created a pool around her and the warmth told her everything was finally going to be okay.

"Way to show the teacher, Hitomi," Kuwabara told her. He glared at the teacher's turned back. "What a jerk," Hitomi laughed at him while putting her books in her bag.

"Hitomi. Hey, Hitomi," Hitomi turned, somewhat anxious to hear it was a foreign voice calling her name. A sandy-brown haired boy gave her a huge smile. It was the one that had winked at her earlier. "Umm…can I talk to you for a second?" He suddenly stuttered and blushed.

Kuwabara shuffled closer to Hitomi, towering over the other boy and eyeing him contemptuously. "We'll wait for you in the lunch room," He left her giving the poor boy a quick glare. He stared after Kuwabara's huge height for a second, somewhat nervous.

"… I'm glad you showed Manasuke-sensei," He smirked as he led her down the hall. Hitomi hugged her books closer to her, tugging her hair that hung loose down her shoulders, pulled up only halfway by a yellow ribbon. She was beginning to understand what might be going on, considering that the lunchroom was the other way.

"By the way I'm Kanashimi Suzume, if you didn't know already," Hitomi flushed, shaking her head embarrassedly because she did not know who this semi-cute boy was. Oops.

They finally stopped in an empty hallway, his face turning even redder, "I was wondering whether or not you'd like to… um… do something together sometime… maybe," Hitomi blushed harder besides her resolution not to. This was the first time she had been asked out and there was supposed to be something special about it. She scuffed her foot on the floor before nodding eagerly. He was pretty cute!

"Really!" He grinned huge as life causing her to do so as well. "Great! When?"

Hitomi shrugged then pointed at him, telling him to pick. "How about… Saturday?"

She thought for a second, knowing she had already made her own plans and shook her head. No Saturday was to be her own.

"How about Sunday then?" Nod. "Around Eight?" Nod again. "I was hoping to maybe see a movie or get something to eat or… something," Hitomi nodded once more, bestowing upon him a large smile of agreement and enthusiasm.

"Great! I'm sorry I can't talk long but I had to ask you and now I have to take a test for History that I missed. Really, I'm very sorry," Hitomi waved it away with a switch of her wrist. "See you later?" He turned and jogged off as she departed as well.

'Ha! I have a date! Never thought I could get one of those!' She thought to herself having forgotten how fun things could be.

"So Hitomi," Yusuke scooted up against her as soon as she had sat down, his eyebrows waggling, "What was that all about, huh?"

Kuwabara leaned up against her other side, effectively pinning her in between himself and Yusuke. "It was Kanashimi. Probably asking for a date," Kuwabara replied to Yusuke for her. By the embarrassed look on Hitomi's face they could tell they were right.

"Kanashimi huh? I don't know if I approve of that pairing. Should we let her go?"

"It all depends on his motives. What do you think?"

"Would it be in her best interest? We did promise foxy that we would take good care of his widdle cousin," Yusuke put on his best childish voice.

"Kanashimi is rich, a little goody-goody, and very nice but is that enough for our widdle Hitomi?" Kuwabara followed cue.

"I don't know. Maybe we should have a talk with ol' Suzume…" They spoke as if she wasn't stuck in between them growing evermore exasperated. She was once told she had a pretty good left hook which meant that Yusuke would be the first to go down…

"You guys, leave her alone," The two idiots guffawed as they both returned to their respective space and lunches with Keiko's command. "So a date!"

Hitomi glared at both of the tall teenagers that had so rudely interrupted her good day with their antics before nodding in reply to Keiko's question.

"When?" Hitomi pulled out the small notebook she had taken to carrying around with her so she could talk without strenuous hand signals.

_Sunday at eight_, She slid the paper over to Keiko and the boys read her reply over her shoulder.

Keiko tried out some of the new sign language words Hitomi had been teaching her upon request. Keiko was still focusing on the days of the week, which made this situation ideal for practicing.

"Sunday!" Keiko said along with what her hands were attempting to create. Hitomi nodded, performing the proper words with her fingers to correct Keiko's mistake. "What are you going to do?"

Hitomi shrugged, taking a large bite out of her sandwich before picking up her pencil to answer Keiko's question properly.

_He wanted to see a movie and get something to eat "… or something," Is what he said. I think he was nervous._

"Of course he was nervous! He didn't want to piss me off! He knows that big brother Yusuke would beat his butt if he was too confident!" Yusuke slammed his hand onto the table mock emphasizing his point.

"Yrah!" Kuwabara declared through a mouth full of food, seemingly agreeing with Yusuke.

Hitomi rolled her eyes as Keiko told them to cut it out while they just laughed and made faces at her.

Keiko, being, oh, so much more mature then they were, ignored the two idiots.

"Well, Kanashimi is so cute and you two will have fun!" Keiko glared at Yusuke before declaring, "I rather wish it was me going!" Hitomi laughed at Yusuke's suddenly surly attitude.

_You two are the most dysfunctional couple I've ever seen. I just hope I'm not too tired to hang out on Sunday with out being a wet rag. _

"Why on earth would you be tired?" Keiko asked staring at what she had written highly confused. Hitomi smiled and waved what she had said away.

Whoops. She had almost let the cat out of the bag.

Hitomi grinned to her self. Yes, Saturday she had made some rather personal plans for that evening.

The other day she had heard some girls talking about a new underground club.

Hitomi's interest spiked as she inconspicuously listened in to their conversation. They had just opened and were supposed to be really good and pretty cheap. Hitomi wrote it down on the edge of her notes. Lucky for her, the other girl was interested enough to want to know where it was, much to her friends disgust for the subject of the club was brought up in disdain. Hitomi stored it away already deciding what to do with this information.

Things were getting better for Hitomi. She felt better, had a chance to start anew with things; she felt as if she was no longer shunted to the side. She wanted to celebrate. Yeah, renting movies was fun and hanging out with friends was great but that was just one side of her. She had this streak that, while it may have faded, was not completely wiped out of existence. She wanted to go out and create some havoc even if it only seemed that way in her mind. She had created enough havoc for others anyway.

So this was it! Saturday night was when she had decided. Hitomi set down her banana to stare out the window with a rather devilish gleam in her eyes. This was going to be so much fun. She clenched her fist in triumph.

"Umm… Hitomi, are you okay?" Hitomi snapped out of her reverie to see Keiko looking rather concerned. Hitomi smiled awkwardly before nodding, she shrugged and taped her head. _Just thinking._

Have you ever had one of those nights where the clock seems to drag on and on, never really going anywhere and sometimes you could swear it had gone backwards?

Hitomi definitely was experiencing this insufferable feeling of getting nowhere. Here she was, sitting on her yellow, pink, and orange quilt, hair done up in braided pigtails, holding on to her stuffed yellow cat waiting for the clock to hit ten so she could get ready to go to a club. She fixed the clock with a death glare that would nock any one over and yet, it only ticked once more at her.

'RARR!' Was all she could think as she fell backwards on the comfort of the bed. It was nine o'clock; Suiichi and Aunt Shiori did not go to bed 'till nine thirty. Then she would have to wait 'till ten for Suiichi to go to bed because he liked to read before he slept. Then she would have to wait till ten fifteen, ten thirty for him to fall asleep. She had calculated it carefully and over and over again to pass the time. And it still was only nine! Would she be able to survive the wait?

'Well… what to do? I don't feel particularly creative… do I stare at the ceiling? I remember when I used to do this almost every other night. I'd come home; lock myself in my room, plunk down and breeze through my homework. Then I'd just turn on some soft music, switch the lights off, and sneak out of my window. To my parents it would appear as if I was sleeping. I still feel guilty. I can't believe I hung out with some of those people too.

'They were all angry at the world. They wanted to get back at it for some wrong done to them and I guess I did too,' Her eyes softened, as she stared into the past. 'Still I wish I could have taken some with me. Poor Shi…'

Some one knocked on her door causing Hitomi to fly ten feet in the air and nearly rolling off the bed.

"Hitomi?" Kurama asked from the other side of her oak door. "Are you okay?" He asked, eyeing her concerned as she held her heart and panted. She gave him a dark look he didn't fully understand.

"Anyway… Your aunt and I are going to bed early. Get some sleep tonight," She cocked her head at him as if to say 'of course'. "I know you stay up late." She smiled at him. He never misses a thing does he? "Good night Hitomi," He hugged her lightly and she shut the door.

She clenched her fist in success. 'That's fifteen minutes less!' She smirked as she locked her door and ducking down to pull something out from beneath her bed. It was a pile of clothing; rather interesting clothing.

First off, she shook out a pair of pants. They were jet black, and dripping with chiming chains and zippers. They looked like they could hold two people in them at the same time. She stripped out of her pink pajamas and pulled on her pants and a black bra. Then she tugged on a black tank top she had cut off three inches above her naval. She shifted it a little in front of her mirror in her bathroom before returning to the last piece of clothing on the bed. She held in her hands a luminous green fish net shirt. It fell past her waist and wore wide at her collar. The sleeves were wide at the end allowing for free movement while falling over her wrists.

She checked her out fit before getting closer to the mirror in order to put on light make-up. She was excited as she picked up vibrant colors to do her eyes up with. 'Party tonight!' she had lost all remorse of having a purposeful relapse into old ways.

Finally, she undid her pigtails, brushing out the part in her hair. 'I think I need to redo my highlights…' She thought as she cut thin green and yellow ribbons. She pulled up her hair lightly tying it out of the way with the two different colored ribbons. Standing back she assessed her fix. She wasn't looking half bad if she did say so herself. Now… Only fifteen minutes to go. She sat on the edge of her bed for it was all she had left to do.

She jumped up when her time was up and went to the window. Very carefully she extracted her screen, sliding it slowly through the window. She leaned it against the wall before she grabbed the black, smooth coat that fell to her ankles. It made her look even thinner. She made for a pair of black shoes and after she had laced them up her shins, she climbed ever carefully out of the window.

Once on her roof, Hitomi took care to shut her window, just not all the way so she could get back in when needed.

'Doo do doooo! Do do doooo! Do Doot!' She hummed the mission impossible theme song as she scooted carefully to the edge of her roof, peeking at the ground. Flipping onto her stomach, she lowered herself down, praying that the gutter would hold her weight. She searched the air beneath her with her feet until she found the railing and was able to set her weight down. She jumped down onto the lawn and dusted her self off. 'I'll worry about getting back inside when I get home,' she thought with satisfied smile before heading off into the night.

"Where to young lady?" The driver of the taxi asked Hitomi as she climbed in side. She handed him a piece of paper with neatly written directions. He gave it a weird look but headed off in the right direction anyway. Business was business, right?

Hitomi had walked a little while to a busy part of the town to hail a taxi. She was glad to be in the warm vehicle for it had been rather nippy out side as the snow whirled softly around her.

They drove on in silence for a while Hitomi trying to take stock of where she was. She was soon lost as they headed out into a quieter and older part of the city. Soon they were surrounded by old warehouses, some broken down with neglect.

"Now, what could a pretty girl like you be doing in a place like this at this time of night?" Hitomi grinned at him, placing her finger over her lips with an air of great mystery. He chuckled. "Alright, we're almost there,"

Soon, the car came around the corner and before them was a gathering of people around a dingy little place. On street colorful lights were reflected at the front of the line.

"Oh… Well have fun!" Hitomi nodded, pulling out the fare that the meter read. She handed it to the man before slamming her car door.

Hitomi approached the line of people with a little extra sway in her hips causing all attention to be drawn to her. She stood at the end of the line glad for the late arrival. It meant the line was shorter and it was cold! At least it had stopped snowing.

Finally it was her turn. She made to walk past the burly doorstop when he thrust his large arm in her way.

"Cover." He said. It was not a question. Hitomi looked at the sign he pointed at and mouthed a large 'oh'. Using her finger to drag part of her shirt out of the way, she pulled out a wad of money and gave him the right amount. She made to go past him again and he stopped her once more.

"I.D." Again, not a question. She rolled her eyes then shrugged and pulled the I.D. out of her back pocket. The I.D. said she was eighteen. A few years ago she had had it made. Just old enough to get in, but not old enough to sit at the bar. Alcohol never did sit well with her.

The doorman inspected the I.D. carefully then Hitomi who waited politely impatient. It was never a good idea to make a guy that was much bigger and disagreeable mad.

"Okay." He handed Hitomi her fake I.D. back and she was finally allowed to pass. She grinned as she gave the lady collecting coats hers in exchange for a piece of paper with a number. She had perfected her "Entrance Attitude" knowing that you had to mix the right amount of attitude with enough compliancy. If you were timid they would know you're lying and if you were to pushy they would know as well or just get ticked and not let you in. (This is not a personal experience if you were wondering…)

'Yes.' Hitomi thought as she walked into the essence of the club itself. She just couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

The large room was built on two different levels. Above held all the milling people and the bar. Beneath her the dance floor was alive with a mass of dance bodies bathed in flashing lights and sensuality. A D.J. was raised above the whole floor, mixing two different Techno songs at just the right pace, balancing them amongst the other. It was an art, which Hitomi loved.

She quickly assessed where her best vantage point would be.

'Alright Hitomi, lets do this… I can't go to the bar, which is fine by me. Sitting there alone would make me seem desperate anyway. I can't stand in the back because then no one will notice me and standing with people making all over each who had just newly hooked up all around me would be absolutely nauseating. The dance floor would make me seem easy dancing all alone… Stay AWAY from the cages. I wont even go into why that is a bad idea…" She searched the room, chewing her bottom lip. 'There!'

Hitomi fought her way through the large amount of people congregated up on the first story. In this scene she did not feel claustrophobic for this was her scene and if anybody could get what they wanted here, it was she.

She finally made her way to where her eyes had fallen upon. It was a space along the railing that kept the upstairs people from falling down onto the dance floor. From there she could watch the other people dancing; maybe groove a bit. And there it would be obvious that she was there to have a good time, not necessarily needing to be with anyone… but she wouldn't mind the company.

It worked well enough, within ten minutes tops someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hitomi smiled with a sweet question in her eyes and was glad to see that the person wanting her attention was rather attractive with quiet brown eyes and brown hair that matched.

"Would you like to dance?" Hitomi liked his smile and non-use of stupid pick up lines, so she nodded her agreement and grabbed his hand to drag him to the dance floor.

"The dance floor is not going anywhere!" he laughed. Hitomi slowed down, her cheeks burning. She was just so excited and eager to have a good time!

Together they pushed their way into the middle of the floor and got right into the swing of things. Hitomi let her partner get close but only so much before she pulled away again, letting him know that she would dance with him but she wasn't too interested. She enjoyed dirty dancing with people, but if she were to truly dance _dirty_, then it would have to be someone she was really liked. He seemed okay with it as well.

They continued on this way for a while, the music was blasting around them and the lights were dizzying. Hitomi had forgotten how fun dancing could be.

Around her people cheered and the man, who part way through the song had told her his name was Yatsu, cheered as well. Some one came up on the stage giving the other D.J. a handshake and a few words before he left and the new man picked a microphone.

"Wasn't that great?" the crowd screamed in agreement. "Next up we have the one you always ask for by name and for his number," If it was possible, the volume of the people around her increased. Yatsu leaned over to her.

"This guy is the greatest!" The man on stage waited for the noise to die down again.

"Hey, It looks like you all know who I'm talking about! Do I need to waist time introducing him?" The whole crowd yelled 'no' simultaneously. "Are you sure?"They screamed louder this time and the guy on stage laughed. "Okay! And for you new comers we'll let his music speak, here at Basement Beat!" Suddenly, more people poured out onto the dance floor.

Okay, so it was a crap-tacular name for a really good club, which was probably the reason it was so easy and cheap to get in. The door that led onto the D.J.'s platform opened with an ecstatic roar from the people pressed all around her, Yatsu holding onto her arm so she wouldn't get separated from him. Meanwhile, someone seemed to pour a bucket of ice-cold water down Hitomi's back that ran all the way down her spine.

The crowd was screaming for Hiei, tight-lipped and rather unaffected by all the praise he was receiving. Hitomi immediately ducked behind Yatsu, feeling suddenly sick.

"You know him?" Hitomi nodded faintly as Hiei began to play music. He was wearing the same outfit that he had been the morning she walked with him but no cloak. His arms were bare, their shape and strength apparent. On one arm, bandages were wrapped through his fingers to halfway around his upper-arm. Hitomi vaguely wondered why she hadn't noticed before.

"He wont be able to see you in all these people. Come dance with me." Yatsu's words some how reassured her. She hadn't even noticed Hiei had begun to play. For a second she didn't react to Yatsu for she now listened to the music playing.

'He's… good!'

Hiei had taken two different songs that could be very hard to mix and wrapped them around each other with a skill she had never heard before with just a touch of scratching. And he had only just started! Where could someone like him learn such an art? It just didn't seem to fit that he would be able to do this.

"Come dance with me!" Yatsu took her arms placing them around his neck once more. Hitomi took one look back at Hiei. He was absorbed in his work and so many people were there, how could he see her? So she let herself go within the incredible sound.

Hitomi let go of all the anxiety that had been building up inside of her for a while; all of the pain; the anger; the joy that had not been properly released through the lack of a voice filled her every movement now, carrying her above everyone else.

Every swing of her hips; every flick of her wrist or hair had a piece of her soul that had been waiting to be released finally escaped. Her mind was filled with comfort and serenity; the end of the song left her feeling clear and at peace.

Without a glance to the people who were so wildly cheering, Hiei walked out to be replaced by the man that was there earlier.

"Let's hear it for the Forbidden!" The whole crowd drowned out the club with cheering and screaming.

"Wasn't that fun?" Yatsu asked her but Hitomi did not hear him for she was lost in her own thoughts. 'Forbidden? What kind of name is that?' Another D.J. arrived and was announced, then began to play. It seemed that they had a few D.J.'s rotate in about twenty-five minute

sets each every night. '…Forby!' Hitomi snorted into her hands but was silenced when a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

"What are you-" Hiei began to demand as he spun her around to face him. It only took a second before he was able to take in all of her out fit and find himself without words. Hitomi blinked at him, he face pale as a sheet, also without the ability to speak and totally understanding what he felt. She was also unable to react. "…doing here," he finally finished, gathering his composure as quickly as he could. He glared at her taking hold of her arm. "You're going home," Hitomi shook her head weakly.

"She does not have to leave," Yatsu said, sticking up for Hitomi. Hiei turned his attention on the other man who happened to be a lot taller than him.

"She does not belong here," Hiei growled, leveling his eyes at the other man in a way that he hoped would scare him off. If only these humans knew who he really was, they would not question him.

"What are you talking about? She's at least eighteen… Aren't you?" He looked at Hitomi who seized under the scrutiny of his gaze. She grinned, shrugged, then held up a tiny space between her thumb and forefinger. "Okay… well then I guess she can't be here," he looked a little crestfallen and Hitomi felt bad for him. Hiei didn't really give a rip.

"Lets go," Hiei began to tug her out of the dancing people. Hitomi, still a little confused over the whole situation, didn't put up much of a fight. He glanced back at her.

What was she doing there and why did they let her in? Where in the world-in all three realms- did she get those… clothes? And when did she get such a noticeable figure? He knew she had one but he really didn't _know_. And why didn't he notice that she was quite the woman before? And why on earth, and at such a time, was he thinking such things!

Hitomi began to wriggle, trying to break his grip. He'd stick with "what are you doing here?" which he demanded of her again.

Hitomi gave him a rather indignant, who-do-you-think-you-are-my-parents-? look.

"You're leaving," Hiei told her, asking for her coat from the woman that had taken it earlier in exchange for a little piece of paper. Hitomi shook her head adamantly, forgetting all the nice things she had thought a bout him before. He was still a pinhead. The woman eyed Hitomi be fore saying,

"Your paper?"

"Na!" 'Because, I'm not leaving!' She directed this thought at the sour faced Hiei who had a vice grip on her arm. She could feel it starting to bruise but she was not going to allow him the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt.

"If you don't give it to her now, I will tell Kurama that you were here and he will not be pleased. Not that I'm a tattletale. I could care less that she is here but now it is not safe,"

Hitomi paused. 'Kurama… Kurama… Oh! Suiichi! Oh… Suiichi,' She jutted her chin out and leveled her eyes, her eyes before pulling a small piece of paper out of her pocket and handing it to the lady, who briskly walked off.

"Good," Hiei muttered condescendingly. Hitomi scowled harder at him as the woman came back and Hitomi took her coat. Hiei dragged her away once more.

'Now where is he taking me?' Hitomi wondered, still trying to break his grip.

"We're using the back door," Hiei replied, having scanned her thoughts just in case. Hitomi just didn't understand him and how he could read her so well. The idea made her struggle all the more because no stranger was going to understand her more than her friends. She was not liking this guy very much and soon he was going to feel her wrath, 'If he doesn't let go any time –OOF!' Hitomi, who had been practically been knowing on his hand, ran headlong into his strong back. 'And can he, just for once, KEEP WALKING!'

"Hey there Forbidden," Two silky voices said suddenly. Hitomi looked around Hiei's shoulder only to wrinkle her nose in absolute disgust.

Two women happened to be standing in his way rather scantily dressed even for clubbing. If Hitomi was questionably dressed, well, then they were naked!

Both of the women were leaning nonchalantly against each other, both eyeing Hiei with a rather lustful look. One was wearing nothing but a wide strip of black cloth tied of her chest and a practically nonexistent, blood red skirt. The other had a black shirt… if you could call it that. It was a tiny shirt made up of nothing but strips of cloth that covered her torso; a few well placed to allow for some coverage. Her skirt at least fell to her ankles but was slit all the way up to her hip. She had rather colorful underwear.

Hiei nodded to them curtly before trying to walk past them but they were not going to let him get by.

"How about coming to get a drink with us" one asked then the other picked up where she left off. "and maybe telling us your real name? We…" they both eyed him up and down, dangerous smiles playing on their face, "could have a good time, all three of us," This did not include Hitomi and she was not up to any "fun" that they had on their mind. "Maybe even the four of us if you really wanted," No way did she just say that. Hitomi did not like this situation one bit

'Ugh! How awful! They would do anything. Oh, don't tell me he's going to go with it… He can't!' All three women watched with bated breath for his answer.

Hiei shoed roughly past them while muttering, "not tonight," He glanced at Hitomi, not offering any attention to the other two, outraged women. "Let's go," Hitomi didn't resist following him for the looks on their faces was worth the whole night. That'll show them for being dirty little-

"Whore," one of the women muttered giving Hitomi a dirty look as she passed by.

'She did not just say that!' Hitomi thought before hurling herself at the one who spoke. She didn't care whether or not she was going to get in trouble for fighting; this chick deserved it! She was leaving anyway… Hiei had to work to hold onto her because he hadn't anticipated a show of such strength.

"No you don't!" Hiei pick her up around the waist and tugged her away before she scratched the other woman's face (who was currently screaming along with her friend) clean off. He didn't blame her though. He probably would have beaten someone to a pulp if they called him that as well.

Once out side, in the small, cramped alleyway, Hiei was finally able to let go of Hitomi who promptly set to straightening her clothes. She paused only to stick her tongue out at him.

"Mature," he muttered, rolling his eyes and starting to leave the alley.

Hiei suddenly turned and fixed her with a hard glare, with no sign of emotion passing over his face. Hitomi was suddenly lost in his eyes, the color of deep fire, as they were illuminated by the new mood, still young in the sky. She had to work hard to keep her defiant expression as it faltered. The way he looked at her was making it harder for her to hold the expression in place every second.

Suddenly his hands came up to her shoulders, propelling her backwards into the wall.

Whoops, there goes her determination, straight out the window. It was too hard to keep it with him staring her down in such close proximity. Hiei held her gaze steadily.

Hitomi's heart began to beat harder against her chest; her mind raced; her breath was ragged; her cheeks burned.

'Wha-wha-wha…' her coherent thought was lost as he leaned closer to her. Hitomi gulped as he rested his hands on the wall behind her, continuing to steadily close the distance between both of them. He effectively blocked any means of escape and she vaguely wondered if she really wanted to escape. He brought his lips even with her ear, shushing her softly.

'_Close your eyes and don't move,' _Muttered the voice in her head forcefully. Hiei drew back, looking at her, eyes fierce and far away, as if he was straining to hear. Hitomi did nothing. '_Close your eyes or we'll both be dead, human!_'

'Hiei…?' Hitomi thought slowly.

'_Cover your eyes_!' yelled the voice and Hitomi immediately snapped her hands over her face as she felt Hiei's presence leave her.

A hiss of metal echoed down the empty alley before it erupted into a flurry of movement.

CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHA.

Do you wan to kill me for the fake out kiss part? Tell me in reviews! I love anger reviews… as long as its understandable anger. Please don't be mean to just be mean! Sorry, a very long chapter and long to update time. I had to cut the whole thing in half! Yeah it was that bad. But the next chapter will be nice. I think this whole night is going to be split into three chapters…:gasp and cry: and here we go...


	9. Chapter 9

K computer failure causes great delays and gah! I have to keep up on the writing of this story! Resist the temptation to start another! And the cliffie shall be resolved. I am not a cliffie person; did you know that?

Oh and if you all find it in your hearts, please read Beneath the Layers of the Soul I know its only in its first few chapters but I've been dying to write it for a long time and everyone I shared the story line with says its very good but I need encouragement. Please!

Hi! Read story! Review story! And GO!

Chapter 9 (and if you haven't noticed yet, I am not good with chapter names!)

Hitomi stood stock still, eyes squeezed tightly shut, the heals of her palms digging into her eyes painfully and causing her to see stars. But she didn't dare move. The sounds of what was obviously a fight painted a vivid image in her mind.

Metal clashed on metal, causing Hitomi to flinch along with scuffling and occasional grunts of pain. She was beginning to feel rather sick. Still, she wouldn't take her hands away. She jerked and tears suddenly filled her eyes when an angry otherworldly shriek reverberated through the night, leaving a ghastly silence in its wake only broken by another hiss of metal. It was over as quickly as it had started.

Hiei stopped momentarily to take a deep breath and skim the alley, top to bottom, to see if there was anyone else waiting to steal his life away from him. He then turned to the girl sitting down behind him on the dank and dirty ground. His eyes softened and he knelt down in front of her slowly as to not scare her anymore than she already was.

"You're not hurt, are you?" he asked softly, touching her hands as gently as he could muster. She shied from his touch. Hiei waited a minute, watching her as she trembled and her hands were tightly clasped in place. "You can open you eyes now," He ventured again, this time pulling her hands away gently. Her eyes remained closed and her cheeks glistened in the moonlight. She tried to tug away.

"Open your eyes," he commanded. Hitomi did so slowly. It was Hiei she saw looking at her with something that could be labeled as care and compassion. Was she expecting him to look different? His normally handsome countenance some how monstrous?

"Let me help you up," Hitomi looked around, unable to remember the point in which she had slid down the wall. After a second she got up on her own and gave him careful consideration. She then pointed at him then directed her finger back to her own head.

It took a moment for Hiei to understand but he answered as carefully as possible.

Nod. Good answer; doesn't give away too much and answers the question.

'You mean you have been hearing everything that I have thought,' Hitomi thought feebly, all things she had told she had told the strange voice in her head suddenly hitting her like a load of bricks. Hiei having become impatient tugged her to her feet.

'_Everything I choose to,'_ Hiei replied resorting to his telepathy just to prove his point. Hitomi exhaled rather audibly as she paled with embarrassment, recollecting all that she had shared with the seemingly unknown voice in her mind. She felt immensely foolish leaving her angry.

'Well then answer me this, Hiei,' Hitomi brushed herself off rather heatedly suddenly feeling very cold. She cast him a severe look before forming her question. '…What are you?'

Hiei couldn't restrain the look of surprise that abruptly surfaced on his face.

"What do you mean?" his response only made her angrier.

'Great, you think I'm stupid too,' she began to walk slowly out of the dirty alley, a rather bitter smile on her face, 'Suiichi thinks I don't suspect anything especially when… strange things happen. His tendency to disappear for periods of time,'

"That has nothing to do with me," Hiei snapped.

'I'm getting there!' She snapped right back with the same audacity, 'you're not much different! You show up here randomly when I have never once heard of or seen you before. I consider Suiichi and I very close so he would have told me of you.

'Your behavior says a lot alone. Not many people act like you! I understand not being a people person but no one could be as bad as you! You hardly even talk to people you call your friends!' she began ticking things off of her fingers.

'Your apartment. Hiei you had _bandages_ rolled up in plain view, obviously for your arm, which is out of the ordinary as well, a sword in the corner, and no phone. You honestly don't seem the type to use letters as your primary means of communication. What does that leave? Smoke signals?' Her eyes glittered with searing sarcasm as she shot him a look when he grunted out of amusement. She definitely had a sense of humor.

'And lets look at you, shall we?' she thought mock pleasantly, stopping to give him a good once over. Her look was devoid of any signs of lust. 'Your clothes. Who wears clothes like that?'

"I could ask you the same thing," Hiei interrupted.

'I am not the subject of this analysis. Now shut up,' Hiei was taken aback with the force of her mind and was glad that the darkness hid the curl of his lips. 'I have only seen you once in normal clothes,'

Hiei detected an undercurrent of thought.

'Which he looked pretty darn good in,' Hiei filed that comment under I'll-deal-with-it-later and continued to listen.

'And your eyes,' Hiei saw a reflection of his own eyes through her mind and felt the thrill go down her spine. Another for I'll-deal-with-it-later. 'Where on earth does someone come by eyes of that color? They're very…unique,'

"So what makes me ultimately different than you?" Hiei finally asked, ready to be done with a situation that was becoming quite awkward for him. She fixed him with a stare.

'You called me _human,_" She had a point and that did not sit well with him. Her beating him at his game of, "maybe if I say nothing they'll just go away". There was no way around this. 'C'mon Hiei. Secrets don't make friends,'

"You're very observant. Obnoxiously so. So we're friends now?" he grunted at her.

'Then at least tell me to preserve my sanity! I need answers here!' she looked at him pleadingly so Hiei squared his shoulders and ripped the headband off that concealed his Jagan eye. It opened lazily to fix Hitomi with its piercing blue gaze. She took an immediate step back.

"I'm a demon; a Koorime to be exact. The Koorime are ice demons although I manifest fire," Hitomi just stared at him.

'So that means…'

"Your cousin is one as well. He is a fox demon,"

'…And… all the others…? Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan…'

"Keiko is plain human and the only reason she even knows is that she's Yusuke's girlfriend and pries. Yusuke and Kuwabara are human but they have superhuman powers. Yusuke is the spirit detective that protects the human realm from demons. The rest of us make up the team,"

'The team…?…. Then… where does that leave Botan?'

"She is a spirit guide, the equivalence to your grim reaper,"

Hitomi stared at him in disbelief and Hiei began to feel a tinge of remorse for dumping this on her all at once. But she did say secrets don't make friends so who was he to not tell her the whole truth? But not friends.

'…okay. Well, now that I know… I think I'd like to go home…' Hitomi suddenly felt weary and heavy. All she wanted to do was go to sleep.

"We'll have to walk. There is no mode of transportation working at this time of night," Hiei said rather unkindly trying to get some reaction from her. Why? He didn't know. Was that they way he truly was? Normally he wouldn't have cared but he felt so transparent around her.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and walked. Hiei could feel her shiver but did nothing. She walked steadily on through the nipping wind her mind racing. Hiei was keeping to himself, his own mind troubled for the time being.

'…Hiei are you there?' She received no answer from him, '…huh… what happened tonight? Demons cant be true and my own cousin… oh… how could it be true? Are there more like him? Hiei…,' she glanced at him but quickly looked down remembering that eye gazing at her. She shuddered extra hard. 'it was as if it could see my soul…' her thoughts faded as she gave into here exhaustion letting her instincts envelope her.

Hitomi leaned a little towards Hiei mechanically. Hiei looked at her sharply, alarmed. She wasn't actually touching him but she was close enough to where he could smell her scent. It was gentle and sweet and he was enjoying while he laced her mind with his.

Immediately her instincts screamed at him pulling him from his trance. Together they cried, rebuking everything he had done to her and for her that night.

One foot in front of the other, they said. Forget. Get home. Sleep. Don't remember. Walk slowly. Forget. Stay strong. Leave your fears behind. The light of day brings rationality. Breathe. Forget. Forget. Forget. It will all be over and you can forget. Hiei didn't like the message.

"My house is closer," Hiei spoke suddenly. He mentally hit himself for saying anything. He did not want people in his haven.

Hitomi turned her weary eyes upon him shaking her head slowly.

'You're only one block away from me. It will be okay,' Hiei knew he acted irrationally and he promised to keep to himself. No more of letting her come near. A cynical voice in his head muttered, _and how long will you keep that promise, hmm?_

'For a while!' he yelled back at it, forgetting his mind was still attached to Hitomi's. She gave him a quizzical look before shaking her head slowly.

'I really want to go home…' she replied a little uncertain. He felt like a fool! That was something that happens to demons with no control over their telepathic powers, not him.

The walk dragged on as the wind continued to pick up and, despite spring sometimes peeking through the sky during the days, the nights were still cold and hard. Finally, Kurama's dark home leered into view, its windows blank, its red front door inviting. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief, her legs protesting all the work they had just performed. Hitomi guessed that it was now twelve thirty. What a long night. She sighed again.

"Good night," Hiei said shortly before turning on his heal as soon as they arrived out front. Hitomi nodded although he did not see her. She gave her window a suddenly determined stare before hauling herself onto the small, concrete porch railing and summoning her last bit of strength.

Hiei listened closely as he walked. He heard shuffling, a grunt of effort. He wondered what on earth she was doing. Why did she not just go through the front door? He turned to tell her this in a rather condescending manner when saw her trying to pull herself up by the gutter. She failed and fell, landing on her feet and staggering down onto her seat. It was a considerable drop and probably jarred her legs. Hitomi stood to try again tears glistening in her already heavy eyes.

"You humans are weak and useless. Come," He ordered making his way to her. She blinked and did as she obeyed, much to tired to fight it all though she tried not to let him see her cry. He would not receive the satisfaction. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on," In return He held her around the waist, pausing at the tingling sensation he felt.

Suddenly he jumped. Hitomi gasped and clung to him with her sudden change in altitude. Hiei landed on her roof quietly as a cat, effortlessly. Hitomi still had her eyes squeezed tight and her arms pulled taught about his neck. Suddenly she let go and took a step backwards. Hiei met her eyes with no emotion.

'You really aren't human are you?' She said bewilderedly. Hiei's gaze held no answer. It didn't hold anything. '…thanks…' Hitomi turned away when his hand enclosed around her wrist jerking her back.

Suddenly she smelled pine and earth, pressed into folds a soft black. She went rigid, realizing Hiei had a hold on her. His arms were lean and rippling with power and agility. She breathed in deeply again, a slight, sweet aroma of sweat mingled with the rest of his essence.

Hiei pressed his face into her hair, eyes softening as it rubbed against his face. It was her smell that teased him again. It was sunbeams and smiles, tainted with an overwhelming sadness. She held herself stiffly before suddenly relaxing into his grip. Something inside woke up and he ripped himself away fear bubbled on his face. Suddenly he was gone, the wind whistling where he had once stood.

Hitomi found herself alone on her roof. She blinked into the night. Once. Twice. She did not dare let herself think of what happened. Shh… calm. Forget. The morning will bring insight.

Hitomi climbed slowly through her window, brushing her teeth robotically. She dressed, pulling her hair free from its hold as she climbed into her welcoming, warm bed. Shh… Quiet. You'll have relief.

That night, the darkness was fragranced with pine and power.

HOORAY! I FINISHED AND ON FINALS WEEK TOO! I am amazing. Kinda sucked though, at least that's what I think… but my opinion is not important, YOURS IS!


	10. Chapter 10

WOOT! DOUBLE DIGITS MAN! Chapters, to me are like birthdays. ANY QUESTIONS?… OFF WE GO!

Chapter 10 

The night was quiet and still. Hiei could smell spring approaching but it was nearly obliterated by the hush of a cold night. He glared at the fingernail moon, demanding answers from it, but it only grinned back. He had to figure it out on his own; it wasn't going to help. What was stirring was a secret. It laughed in his face and if he could cut it down, he would have.

"What have I done?" He finally demanded aloud. He sat at the very top of Kurama's roof, wondering and pondering; pondering and wondering. It got him nowhere.

Feelings; those stupid things called emotions. Anger, pain, and pride were by far the best for they always put your enemy's life at you beck and call. But the rest -while love could be manipulated- were useless. And now they were harassing him. For the uncountable time, he ran over the events in his head.

He made it to work, preparing for a night of gathering, listening, and spying for information for Mukuro. This place seemed to hold a lot of what you needed, you just had to know how to find it. Then he played a set, lounged around in the back, and then went on to his second set. He did find it rather amusing that those humans gave him so much praise for what came so naturally. Sure, he was there to work and for very little pay but what did he care? All he had to do was gather information and the music brought him a little respite from being dragged into the human world once again.

He had gotten up for his second set that night and began to play, when he glanced around the place taking stock of who-or what- was there. It was quite a shock to see Hitomi included in the mass of bodies before him. She was there dancing with another man. The flashing lights reflected off her damp skin and she looked positively alluring. He continued to watch her, displeased that she was there. He cared none for the safety of the humans in that room but having her there raised the stakes.

He had watched her dance. It almost threw him off the smooth beat he had created. He never seen anyone move like that and because it was to his music, it made it even better. He mentally kicked himself. What happened next?

Once finished, Hiei feigned sick to go and retrieve her. He caught her, spinning her to face him then gulped, taking in her ensemble all at once. It was enough to make a dirty pervert faint with ecstasy. Easy to say, he was no dirty pervert and he didn't faint. Oh but was it a sight! Or, rather a guilty pleasure. It terrified him to be honest with himself. It was the one time he couldn't say just she was a disgusting human. He had to shake his head hard as the wind ruffled his hair some more.

He grinned in seclusion- the only place he would do that- when he remembered what had happened when one of those awful humans called her a whore. She probably would have done some serious damage if he had not held her back. But what that woman said he had not liked. He probably would have found a way to exact some revenge on them but he was satisfied with her response. His grin crumbled as he forced himself to continue through the story searching for something. Some glitch he may have missed to lead him to some explanation for his actions. So far, he had found nothing.

Hiei dragged her outside and shortly there after sensed that vulture demon about to strike. He had pushed her against the wall to shield her from view for it would have taken her if it had seen her. Then it would have been all over. It would disappear with her and even he couldn't fly. He supposed there was a way for him to try and get around any handicaps but the thought still terrified him. The spies were everywhere.

Hitomi had looked so helpless curled on the ground, holding onto herself as if she was the only piece of reality left. When he tried to help, he could see how alarmed she was but she had been reassured when she saw it was only he.

He had told her his secret tonight. And yet he was not pushed away. She didn't know what to make of the news. Her reaction left him baffled as well. It left him to wonder what would become of the morning when she was able to truly remember. Would she remember? If she did, what would become of his secret? He had acted foolishly by telling her without thinking it through.

But he had considered it; maybe not consciously but he had. He trusted her more than he would most others. Even though he had known her for only a short time, he just couldn't help it. Companionship did silly things to people and so did attraction. He grinned bitterly again.

'What would the others say if they could see me now?' Hiei dropped his head between his hands, his arms resting on his knees. He dragged his hand trough his hair before standing straight. 'There is nothing for me to do but tell Kurama,'

He had to fight to keep that one, intimate moment form his mind.

The moon grinned continuously at him. There, now that wasn't so bad. Hiei gave it a nasty look before walking down the other side of the roof towards Kurama's window, the moon at his back.

Tap tap tap.

"Kurama…" Hiei called, hitting the window as loud as he dared to do. The window blinds were drawn so he could not tell if Kurama was paying attention.

Tap tap…knock!

"Fox, wake up," He said a little louder. He still didn't receive an immediate reply. Hiei grew angry very quickly.

Knock knock… SLAM! SLAM!

The blinds shot up to reveal a bleary eyed and peeved Kurama. He slid the window open.

"Hiei what brings you here at this time of night… again," Kurama inquired, allowing his friend admittance. He could see the lines of anger in Hiei's face and, unless he was mistaken, fear as well. He shut the window once more behind his friends

Hiei opened his mouth but shut it again, not knowing where to start. He sat down heavily on Kurama's desk chair, spinning his seat to face Kurama.

For a while they said nothing, Kurama trying to read Hiei from the edge of the bed. After a bit, Kurama tried to turn on his lamp.

"No lights. I don't want to take any chances," Hiei commanded.

"Hiei, what is wrong?"

"They were there," Hiei replied heavily. "I went outside and was attacked by a stupid vulture demon… The spies are getting worse,"

"I have nothing to do with this case so I cant help you, you know that. This has to do with Mukuro and yourself," Hiei fixed him with a stare. "Hiei, what are you not telling me?"

"You are now involved," Hiei stood to walk to the window.

"What?"

"Hitomi was attacked as well," A stunned silence plummeted over the room.

"Hitomi!" Kurama jumped up.

"No. She's fine. I brought her back. It was nothing but a weak demon. She's asleep,"

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama's face was pale, "What was she even doing there in the first place?"

"What most humans do when they go there, fox," Hiei answered shortly. Kurama rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment.

"Are they after her now?" he asked. Hiei shut his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't think so…"

"At least she's okay. I-"

"There's something else Kurama. I told her." Hiei sat back down as if a great weight was sitting on his shoulders.

"…You told her? What have you told her?" Kurama's eyes widened abruptly. "You mean you told her that you were a demon?"

Hiei nodded.

"What else have you said to her!"

"Almost everything. She knows your secret as well,"

"… Now what?"

"I wouldn't know. You are the one with all the answers," Hiei retorted with a snort.

"Koenma will not be pleased," Kurama sighed.

"I didn't tell her that much. I'm not foolish enough,"

They looked at each other intently, both contemplating their own issues. The moon had dropped low enough to peek through the window. The clock blinked 3:30 am.

"Hn," Hiei stood and opened the window once more. "I have to talk to Mukuro. Tell me if she's okay or not tomorrow,"

"Hiei," Kurama asked suddenly, stopping him as he prepared to jump.

"What fox?"

"…What… I don't appreciate being called 'Fox' you know,"

Hiei crinkled his eyebrows in query . "Right," He disappeared, heading in the direction of his own apartment.

Kurama shut the window once more and sat back down on the bed. Usually Hiei wasn't so shaken from encounters like these. Something left Kurama to wonder if something had gone on between Hitomi and Hiei.

On the roof of a nearby house something cackled.

"Funny little creatures these people are!" it jumped into the air and flew away to be lost in the darkness wearing a smile close to that of the moon's.

Right, two short chapters but oh well! You know who I love? KUWABARA! He's so noble and so… thick! HOORAY! I am 5 minutes away from finishing the first season box set! My friend just up and gave it to me! With the movie to and of course Hiei was so sexy!And Kuwabara just kicked Toguro's butt! Sort of… ;) until next time! UWAHH! HIEI AND YUKINA! AWWWWW!…


	11. Chapter 11

HAHAHAHA CHAPTER 11! Never thought I'd make it this far! Thanks for all the support you guys! I'll post a thank you list in chapter 12! If I make it that far… GAH KNOCK ON WOOD!!!!! Who likes watching enzyte commercials?…

Chapter 11

Hitomi turned her head to the other side, taking in the comfort of her pillow.

'My head…' she thought slowly, her mind muddy. As Hitomi stared fuzzily at the ceiling, gradually she focused on a word that floated into her consciousness.

'_Demons…_'

In a sudden, terrified panic Hitomi shot up in her bed a heavy sweat breaking out all over her body.

Demons. Hitomi clutched her head trying to pry out the word that was echoing dangerously in her brain. It thundered through her cranium as she frantically grabbed at her nightstand, knocking things all over as she searched for her glasses. Distantly she heard something break as she jammed them on her face. The next thing she knew, Hitomi was on her knees, clutching the carpet, her knuckles white.

More and more detailed memories of the night before slammed into her over and over. What was once a foggy out line was quickly becoming a sharp and very real memory. Each part became scarier than the last. Hitomi began to feel sick as they crushed her. The room spun beneath her fingers.

She was suddenly in that dark and disgusting alleyway. Hiei was pressed up against her she could feel his breath, see his eyes so clearly; she couldn't help but feel that sudden stirring need to reach out and touch him. That was until she looked briefly over his shoulder and she saw, again, that… thing coming at him. Its hungry yellow eyes trained on the back of the man that was trying to shield her from sight.

No. Not a man. Hiei was a thing; a demon. He was a monster not a man. But he couldn't be! He had saved her from… Hitomi didn't even want to imagine. The thing that was after them was far more monstrous than Hiei could ever be.

But how could she know that? Demons were only things in stories; things to scare children; things that did not exist. She wondered fruitlessly whether or not she had been dreaming even though she knew the answer was no. Demons existed; they proved themselves just fine last night. Of course she wouldn't know about demons. She was just a stupid girl who couldn't speak; useless to anyone.

'NO!' she internally yelled stopping her thought and destroying it. She jammed her eyes shut. 'No! I will not think that way anymore. I'm through that. I have to be…"

Suddenly, Hitomi felt her stomach leap into her throat. She scrambled to her feet and then the door, her thoughts chasing her down the hall with gnashing teeth and even slamming the door on them could not keep them out.

Hitomi collapsed over the sink. Her hair pooled out around her as she took small comfort in the feel of the cool tile pressed against her forehead. It was reassuring to know the tile was real.

Hitomi thought of Hiei, her thoughts having hardly strayed from his memory. He had protected her from that other demon and he did not need to. He could have let it take her and carry her off or maybe even do harm to her his self. Hiei didn't. He saved her and was even kind and gentle, something he had never shown her before. But he's a demon! Something in the back of her mind could only scream that and it was hardly a quiet voice.

Demons are fabled monsters said to _eat _humans and wreak havoc. Hardly company you would want to keep.

'But does a demon play Tekken?' She mused bitterly, a pale smile appearing briefly before it was set upon and strangled by her demonic thoughts.

But Hiei was so kind; far from the ugly, bloody creature she had imagined.

A soft knock cracked on the door causing her to jump with fright.

"Hitomi?" Kurama called softly through the wood.

Hitomi suddenly seized up.

Suiichi was one too. She had almost forgotten. No, she wished she had forgotten. She had only delayed thinking about it.

Her cousin. A person she loved and trusted over anyone else. He was one of them. The idea made her shake. She gave no acknowledgment to his presence. Hitomi was too afraid.

"Hitomi, please come out. Hiei came to me last night and I need to speak with you," Hitomi just stared at the door.

'Demon…' her mind whispered menacingly.

'But he's Suiichi! He can't really be one of those… monstrosities,' she tried to reason shakily.

'How can you be sure?' That dark, smooth voice replied. Every being had one. In the worst of moments they were always there; a special friend; your personal connoisseur of doubt and negative reason. It is so easy to trust them as they take your hand as they drown you in the inky depths of despair.

'I trust him,' Hitomi shook as she tried to defend herself from the reasonable lies.

'You trusted Hiei did you not? And what about all the strange things Suiichi does. You listed the to Hiei did you not?'

"I'm coming in Hitomi," Kurama called to her. The lock clicked and the door swung open.

'His uncanny ability to unlock doors from the outside with out keyholes on the outside?' Her doubt whispered one last time before fading away leaving her alone to deal with her fear.

"Good morning!" Kurama smiled at her from the doorway. Hitomi back away causing his smile to falter. "Hitomi I'm not going to hurt you. There are things I need to explain," He turned to head back down to the first story. "But first, you need to eat something. I just finished making oatmeal and I made a little extra just incase you woke up in time," He left, which, after a bit, Hitomi followed.

'Do… demons wear blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top? Do they eat oatmeal?' She walked quietly down the stairs, making as little noise as possible as to not disturb… what? Her last piece of sanity maybe? Who knew.

"Did you have fun last night?" Kurama asked as Hitomi entered the kitchen. She only nodded and stared into the bowl he served her.

"Did you have fun last night?" Hitomi looked down guiltily, "You're not in trouble, not this time at least. Though you know you are too young," Kurama opened making sure his tone held no edge to it. Hitomi flinched anyway.

'I could careless about trouble right now,' She wrinkled her nose.

"You don't want your oatmeal?" Kurama asked. He was met with Hitomi's looked squared right in his eyes.

_ Why you not tell me before?_

Kurama considered her carefully. Her eyes were not quite fear but a heavy mixture of hurt and confusion. He could tell she had felt kept out of the loop, maybe even betrayed. He knew how she trusted him and she was left feeling lied to when she finally learned the truth.

"How much do you know?"

She let go of a flurry of hand movements. _Everything! What everyone is! Humans and creature and spirit world and-_

"Hitomi, I can't understand," Kurama said, ending her silent rant. Hitomi had to stop and take a deep breath before starting over in a more controlled manner.

_ What everyone is. Three normal. _

By normal, Kurama could only assume she meant human. He was watching and evaluating her very carefully looking for hidden feelings or thoughts she may have been giving away in her body language or explanations.

_ Hiei fire…thing_, She finally decided on, not knowing the signs for demon or not really wanting to put an actual term to her fears. Thing sparked Kurama's interest immediately.

_You f-o-x thing. Blue hair death._

"Blue hair death?… Oh, Botan!" Kurama let out a surprised chuckle.

_No funny! No laugh! _ She signed furiously at him.

"I apologize! I just found that very clever," He gave one last laugh, "Please continue,"

Hitomi scowled and tried to fumble a bit with her fingers before finally throwing her hands up in defeat. Stood up from the table to grab a pad and pen from near the phone used by her aunt for messages.

'_What I know_,' she wrote quickly '_Yusuke is a spirit detective and so is Kuwabara, what ever that means_. _Hiei is a… something with a k, I can't quite-'_

"Hiei told you he was a Koorime?" Hitomi raised her eyebrows in exasperation at Kurama's surprise.

'_So?'_

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think he would tell you that much detail," He gave his cousin a bemused smile, "It appears he's beginning to trust you,"

Hitomi's eyes widened and it was unmistakable to Kurama's sensitive fox like ears that her heart rate picked up. Hitomi shook her head after a few seconds.

'_So! It has nothing to do with our conversation! I want to know why you didn't tell me,'_

"Hitomi. Humans are not supposed to know that we exist. If they did then it would cause havoc and trouble for all of Spirit World," Hitomi still did not look convinced. "Hitomi my own mother didn't even know until recently,"

He could tell that she wasn't satisfied. Her prostrate figure and stern eyes were demanding.

"I could not tell you. Please do not feel bad! You're perfectly safe and I would never have kept it from you if it was not necessary,"

Hitomi had to think hard before answering. She had no reason to be mad at him, maybe not even afraid. He was only following rules and her had never hurt her once. On the contrary, Suiichi was the one who helped her most. She looked him seriously in the eye. His steady green gaze came back at her with the same intensity it always had. There really was no difference she could see in him besides the fact he wasn't human. It still made her shudder to even think about it. But she didn't want that to ruin a great relationship. She loved her cousin so much and she owed him more than she could ever pay back.

She shrugged. '_All right. What's done is done.'_

Kurama raised his eyebrows.

"That's it?" He asked.

_'I can't do anything about it and its fact that I have to accept. Or else I may never grow up if I can't handle the hard things,'_

'You've grown up so much already,' Kurama thought, smiling softly at her. Hitomi gave him an odd look.

_Why you look like that?_ She signed at him.

"Nothing," Hitomi shoveled more hot oatmeal in her mouth before snatching up the pencil.

'_Yeah right. So fire jerk has three eyes, so what do you got? Are you special like him or just plain freaky?'_

"Ummm… well… I am a master at fighting and-" Hitomi's hand was moving furiously interrupting his narration.

_'You? Mister sensitive?' _ She was laughing hysterically. He narrowed his eyes in her direction. Her laughing intensity dropped a little. '_I'm sorry, I just can't see that!'_

"Well, let me show you how I unlocked your doors when you refused to… stubborn," Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a slightly sprouted seed and showed it to her. Hitomi looked a little disturbed.

'_What? Do you have some freaky botanical garden in that mane of yours and OH WOW '_

As Hitomi had ranted, Kurama had been applying his energy to make the sprouted seed continue to grow, molding and shaping it to become a large and exotic flower. Hitomi's handwriting in a split second had become disheveled and crawled across the rest of her neat, tidy words, in her haste to get a closer look. Well it was really an all out squiggle but he got the idea.

The flower had many hues to it. The petals were a soft, velvet fine, tipped orange with specks of red and blue, the rest of the petal a soft pink. They fanned outwards, almost like those of a daisy but shaped like a lilies outline.

_'So this is how you always got me pretty flowers for my birthday! And so many of them with out going broke! I always knew you were cheap!' _Kurama snorted.

"Right. Anyways, all I had to do was put a seed into the lock and it would sprout with a little help and push the tumblers away. Then I'd just reverse the process,"

Hitomi didn't reply, still fawning over the flower and giving him the impression she hadn't heard him.

"This flower will last, I promise," He told her softly. She smiled hugely before picking up the pencil one last time.

_'K! Thank you for everything but I have to go. I have unfinished business,'_ Hitomi hopped up and carried her bowl to the sink.

"Oh? What for?" Hitomi paused before she signed apology at him. "You're going to see Hiei?" She nodded slowly, a little concern surfacing on her face while she set down her bowl in the sink.

_I owe I guess._

"Okay, just make sure you shower. You somewhat resemble a raccoon,"

Hitomi graced him with a frosty look and hmphed! at him. But upon walking out she paused to look at him. Kurama smiled sweetly holding up his pinky finger.

"Still mad at me?"

Hitomi shrugged and gave him a silly grin before returning to wrap her own pinky around his. Then she turned and walked out. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. 'Could have been worse,' he thought before going to wash his own oatmeal bowl.

Hitomi received quite a shock once she reached her bathroom mirror. Suiichi had been right; she did look like a raccoon! While she had slept fitfully her eye make up had been smudged and smeared all around her eyes giving her a resemblance to the mischievous masked animal.

The clock by the mirror read eleven am. Hitomi received quite a shock.

'Why that dirty Suiichi! He planned this! And him making it seem like it was total coincidence! What a liar!' She paused, fingers hovering above the faucet handle to turn the shower on. 'What that gets to me I have no idea. Maybe I'm just getting over the shock…'

Hitomi worked to banish the thought from her mind. The water, she found, was warm and inviting. It embraced her, fogging her mind, providing security in simple ritual like tasks such as washing her hair and shaving her legs. The mirror was steamed, distorting her face beyond recognition until she wiped it clear. She sighed with satisfaction with her pink cheeks and shining nose, all scrubbed clean.

Emerging from the bathroom in a puff of steam, Hitomi made her way to her room, a towel wrapped delicately around her hair and body. In her room she found herself faced with what she was about to do.

'This is a really bad idea…' was all she could think, as she dressed from cold weather in a tight black turtleneck and wide black jeans with zippers and black lace and ribbons crisscrossing everywhere. She put on a loose, brimmed knitted hat tucking her hair up underneath it except for the few strands that escaped to frame under the rainbow like yarn. She grabbed a heavy, brown leather jacket and proceeded to stare at her persona in the mirror. She must be insane.

That's all she could say to herself. Repeating it over and over again as she made her way back down the stairs looking for her shoes. She wasn't going to go, no way. It was a bad idea to begin with, she convinced herself as she shut the front door behind her and made her way carefully down the walk. She refused to go to his house but it seemed her sense of right made her go anyway. She scowled to herself her nerves ringing shrilly, the wind scratching her face in time.

Hitomi knew the importance of apologizing. If she didn't, well, that would put an almighty crimp in their pursuance of a future relationship… Hitomi laughed inwardly at herself, kicking a clump of snow at the corner of her street. What relationship? Hitomi scoffed.

No on would ever hold any romantic… interest in her, except maybe lust but that's different entirely. Besides she didn't want anything to do with _that_ kind of acquaintance it was just trouble. But she could still hope… maybe.

Her silent reverie was cut short as she came in contact with the base of the steps that climbed up towards Hiei's apartment. She choked a little with fear at remembering his fierce eyes the other night, warmth spreading through her anyway when she remembered.

"Na… na,na…" she choked out of her damaged vocal chords in a sort of mumbling ward against dangerous thoughts that she couldn't dwell on.

Hitomi sighed and made her way up the forbidding, cold steps.

"Come in," Barked a voice from the inside as she raised her fist, dissolving the need to knock.

'Demon senses I suppose,' she thought to herself, a slight edge of fear settling in her. Hitomi opened the door peering inside but refraining from entering.

Hiei was sitting with his back angled away from her. She couldn't see his face very well. His hair was glistening and slightly damp, a towel hanging around his neck to catch the drips. A coffee cup steamed in one hand, bandaged from the fingers to halfway up his bicep. Hitomi eyes settled on this arm, wide and wondering. She had seen this the night before.

"Come in human, you're letting the cold air in," Hiei told her disdainfully. Hitomi startled, hesitated. "In or out, just shut the door!" She jumped inside and slammed the door.

'Uh…morning… you listening?'

He nodded once, jerkily as she bent to undo her shoes and release her self from her coat.

"Just hang the coat by the door… want some coffee?"

She paused looking at him, 'Uh… sure. That would be wonderful. Black... please' Hiei stood to pour her a glass, common host courtesy prompting him to do so as she approached him slowly and quietly.

"What do you need?" Hiei demanded, sliding the glass across the corner and leaning intimidating towards her on his arms.

Hitomi found herself especially at a loss for words, his face close to hers, scrutinizing.

She quickly to a gulp of the coffee he had presented her, choking slightly for it was a bit on the hot side. Hiei just continued to stare at her, waiting for a response. She was at a loss for words… more than usual.

"If you're not going to say anything then leave. I'm not wasting my time,"

The problem was Hitomi's thoughts were racing faster and faster around her head she just couldn't hang on to one long enough. It was making Hiei's head spin as well.

'…I'm sorry,' was all she could tell him, examining the contents of her cup for cracks.

"Why would you be sorry?" Hiei asked shortly, his eyes hard. He hated unnecessary words.

'…I don't know,' she sighed inwardly, 'I just am!" Indecisiveness another thing he hated. And yet he liked her.

"Hn. That's really not an answer," Hiei sat next to her on the other stool. Hitomi shifted and gulped, feeling him close to her brought many unwanted and wistful memories flooding back into her senses. She scowled and Hiei sensed a quick and amusing change in her.

'…Blast. Okay it's like this. I feel as though I may have been… rude in a way by... umm… I suppose,' She sighed again, this time out loud and heavily. 'Panicking like I did…'

'You were panicking?' Hiei thought to himself wildly, 'I was moments from kissing you… and then some on that roof top and _you_ were panicking?!'

"It could have been worse," Hiei shrugged and returned to the coffee. Hitomi stared at him, unbelieving.

'That's it?' She asked, completely bewildered.

"What's 'it'?" He returned coolly, dragging, his small coffee table in font of his television.

'That's all you have to say, after all that happened, all that went _on_? I found out your secret something I learned just today could be _disastrous_ if too many… humans learned of it! I learned things that I was never supposed to hear of! You have a freaking _eye _in the middle of your _forehead_ where one certainly doesn't belong. Supernatural powers, the Grim Reaper wearing _pink _for goodness sake! All be it, its pretty freakin' cool… But you could have been killed! Worse yet, _I _could have been killed!' Hitomi realized that she was ranting and it was comforting to know that in some ways she could still do so. 'Frankly it was rather irre-'

"I wouldn't have been killed, nor yourself," Hiei interrupted disdainfully, disliking her assumption that they had been even slightly at risk.

"But… I just… just," His image silhouetted against the moon, the red of his eyes shining and glowing butted into her thoughts… Hitomi slumped over his table. She was ashamed of herself.

'Unh… Never _mind_,' Hiei had never heard her speak in such a manner; usually her speech was proper and contained. Maybe it was the lack of spoken communication that made her such, for the words made by her fingers had to be accurate.

Hitomi shook her head, Hiei swallowing hard.

Her emotions were pummeling him. Even without his heightened senses he could tell her feelings and so could anyone else. He didn't like them; they made his stomach flutter uncomfortably. Not a becoming feeling for such a high classed demon. It wouldn't happen; it _couldn't _happen. All this was going to stop, he was going to kick her out of his home right now and tell her to never return; she was being fickle. As if the likes of him would ever even think about being with a human such as herself? She had no particularly useful skills, she was clumsy, beautiful, inefficient in ways, tough but ready to smile. Ugh, never in a million years. It would hurt her yes but she would be safe and he would get over the loss.

Under close scrutiny of her features, it was rather evident that she had more questions.

"What else do you need to ask? If that's all then you can leave,"

Hitomi winced at the cold dismissal and stared at him.

Her mind then flooded with snapshots of every move he had made to embrace her. To Hitomi, it seemed to be on Repeat One. His face, serious as stone, as he reached for her arms. The feeling of his iron grip around her wrist as his expression turned pained before all she could see was the sky over his shoulder, heavy clouds having moved in quickly above them. But only briefly as the firm safe feeling of his arms around her vanished as soon as she had dared to relax into him from fatigue and the rough tenderness of his action. Then she was alone, half warmed, standing beneath the moon, the clouds

hardly concealing its grin.

'So… what exactly was that… that thing last night?' She quickly swallowed the last of her coffee, using the cup to hide her eyes.

"A vulture demon, rather lowly," Hiei said simply, a frown creasing his forehead. "They are usually used by other demons for servants or cheap security,"

Hitomi listened, wide-eyed.

'How many different types are there,'

Hiei nodded beckoning her to following him "Not all take on human shape, only those of the stronger classes," He tossed the towel on the armrest of the couch.

'Such as yourself?' Hitomi queried, lifting one of her eyebrows over the edge of her glasses.

Hiei smirked slightly, nodding as her opened the cabinet beneath his T.V.

'Why was it after you?' Hitomi accepted the Play Station controller with a slight frown. Constantly losing wasn't her favorite thing to do but if it led to her questions being answered then she'll take it.

Hiei paused, not knowing what to say for Mukuro had instructed him to not disclose what he had been sent back to the human world for. He, in truth was sent to look for the "key" what ever that meant. Mukuro hardly ever let him in on her thoughts and she trusted him more than anyone else. All he knew was that those disgusting Hawk demon tribes were searching for some human and he was sent to keep his eyes open (all three of them) to see if he could learn anything. Hiei had told no one and Kurama knew enough to keep his mouth about what he had deduced.

Hitomi, sensing his reluctance to answer, tried changing the subject. 'I mean, where do you all come from?' she waved her arms in the air, her face contorted into an expression of the up most hilarity. Hiei tried to suppress a smile, reducing it to a smirk as he proceeded to pick his character.

"A place called the Makai, another realm entirely…" He proceeded to answer all her questions, slowly telling her of everything; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and even her own cousin. Her face was that of a child caught up in a toy store. Her eyes were shinning with awe, amusing Hiei greatly. Their conversation continued as ease between them set in.

They soon abandoned their games and sat together on opposite sides of the low couch. Hitomi and Hiei spoke softly, undisturbed in time. They sipped coffee at times and every once in a while they fell silent, lost in only their thoughts, pondering on the words that had been said.

Since she had lost her voice, Hitomi had lost the ability to have a normal "conversation" it was refreshing. Even though the conversation was filled with mind reading and the appearance of talking with oneself, Hitomi was truly heard by someone other than herself. It was as if Hiei could sense not just her words but also the emotions behind them. The scene would have been comical to someone else but there was no one else there and therefore it was good.

It was just them.

The day wore on, the shadows moving, lengthening, cast from what little sunlight slipped in to join them.

Hitomi had finally run out of questions. She had expired them all, except for one. But she couldn't ask it.

'I… think I should go home now…'

Hiei could sense her question as well. While it was not on the edge of her mind, he could feel it hovering at the second plane of her consciousness. He watched her intently and Hitomi could feel the goading undercurrents in his eyes. Hiei found himself curious as a human, a rather sickening thought.

Hitomi stood haltingly then gathered her resolve to go, actually slightly shocked at the lateness of the afternoon. They had talked literally for hours. Hiei couldn't suppress the disappointment that settled on him. Instead he focused on her attire; it was quite becoming. It made him want to smirk.

'Hiei,' She thought suddenly, her features hardening. Who suddenly stood before him was not a normal Hitomi. He could see it in her gaze that had become sharp and calculating, her posture crisp. She had a little cousin in her. Her thought was point blank and direct. 'Why did you hug me?' She quailed slightly but managed to continue, 'I-I mean… that's the only part that I can't figure out. It just doesn't seem to fit,'

Hiei was clearly taken aback. That was the question he most feared. He paused to regain his composure before answering.

Unflinchingly he said, "Nothing," Time stopped abruptly for Hitomi, her skin becoming unnaturally cold. Hiei sucked in a deep breath, "Don't insult me," He raid his voice adding every ounce of malice he could to his words, "It meant nothing,"

Hitomi looked as if she had been slapped smartly across the face, and indeed, she had been verbally. Slowly her expression faded into one of cool acceptance.

'Just… Just checking,' Hitomi said softly, ducking her head to put her hat back on. Hiei could feel her disappointment, but she was hiding it well. She finally looked back at him adjusting her glasses. He was glad and a little afraid to see that her eyes were devoid of tears. He began to open his mouth to say something, anything to just take what he said. What, he didn't know.

A tinny, silly ring suddenly came from Hiei's pocket shattering the mounting tension. He angrily recovered a small black phone from his pocket. For once he was glad he had the stupid thing for it distracted him. Guilt he had trouble dealing with.

"What do you want Kurama?" Hiei promptly barked into the receiver. He paused and Hitomi could hear the faint buzzing of her cousin's voice.

"Of course I knew it was you! Who else would dare call me on this number?" He paused, "Yeah well those fools at that club are too frightened to call me," Hitomi put her hat on cramming it down upon her head but stopped when she heard her name come up.

"Hitomi, yes she's here still," his words stung her. Kurama's volume rose slightly

"She came on her own. I certainly didn't make her stay for six and a half hours," He snorted into the phone again another zinger to the heart. Her anger was rising. But soon that was over powered by a feeling of forgetting something important…

"Who's there?" Hiei demanded turning in time to see Hitomi turn a bird poop white sprout upon her face. Hiei hung up with out a word and tried to touch her mind to find out what was happening. He was met with a powerful string of curse words making him take a physical step back wards.

"I TOTALLY FORGOT!" was the only truly coherent sentence in her thoughts.

Hitomi ripped open the door and sped out the room, leaving Hiei by himself in a silent apartment.

He sighed and shut the door. It was done and yet he still felt physically sick to the stomach. Hiei resisted the overpowering urge to follow her. He didn't having learned to never trust impulse. He needed a nap.

Hitomi's wet feet pounded wetly against the slick pavement, her breath coming in short puffs of steam, fogging her glasses, her eyes stinging.

She scolded herself. She didn't need to cry. It was all her fault for she let the fantastic idea seduce her. Hadn't she learned?

And she was going on a date. Of all the tormenting ironies it had to be this. She dashed away her tears angrily. She'll get through this night and then her torture will be over. She'd put on her strange parody of a happy face and suffer through what ever Suzume had in mind. Then life would go on. She continued to barrel her way down the street.

She slowed suddenly. But the way Hiei had spoke was just so cold. _Don't insult me, _was what he had said. So her feelings were a burden to him? They were insulting?

Her anger flashed white hot behind her eyes and sped up again redoubling her effort. Fine if that was what he thought of her then curse him with an unsightly acid burn on his handsome face. She should have seen it coming and… and he shouldn't have led her on like that and… it was all his fault! Although she wouldn't believe that for long but it would work for the moment.

Hitomi welcomed relief as her thoughts were diverted. The front door of her aunts little house was surfacing. She skidded into the turn on the street corner having trouble maintaining her balance. She soon had leap this obstacle crossing the street and jumped the three steps to the door, steadying herself before throwing the door open.

Hitomi was met with the bewildered gaze of four people gathered in the tiny home's entryway.

"Welcome home Hitomi!" Kurama said.

Beneath her askew glasses, mussed hair and lopsided hat, ruddy cheeks and gasping frame, Hitomi's mind was turning. If a date was supposed to be between two people, as she assumed that traditional date was, then why was there more people before her than there should theoretically standing before her?

PHEW! It's a long one, neh? Sorry it was way late guys my bad my bad don't let me be so lazy! I'd understand if you don't want to review for you might be mad at me for many reasons! Here is some candy to make your day! ((throws candy)) OOPS! Sorry about that! just put some ice on it, it should be fine!


	12. Chapter 12

Too many typos that I couldn't live through Chapter 12

There were three people and only one of them she knew. Suzume was standing to her right. But the other two were complete strangers.

Suddenly, Hitomi was smacked with a sense of recognition. She pointed sickly at one of the others there, a boy that she had seen before.

"Hi!… Hitomi?" Suzume said, suddenly puzzled by her reaction to his friend.

It was that one guy from the movie store, the now painfully attractive one.

"Um… Hello." The movie store guy said uncertainly.

Hitomi suddenly remembered herself. A pink tinge covered only part of her slightly green complexion and she let her arm fall.

"Hitomi?" Kurama asked perplexed. The man she had been pointing at merely smiled a cold, amused smile. Beside him stood another person, a woman Hitomi briefly acknowledged before turning a weak smile on Suzume.

"How are you tonight? Are you ready to go and have fun!" Suzume asked enthusiastically, trying hard to break through the awkward cloud that had wrapped around them. Kurama stepped around them to close the door Hitomi had left wide open.

She merely shrugged and pantomimed being cold which was true. She felt numb all over; from the cold and… no, it didn't matter anyway. She glanced briefly at the boy she had seen at the movie rental store only to find he was watching her intently. She looked away quickly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Suzume asked kindly. Hitomi shook her head again and waved her hands in front of her chest. She blamed her sick expression on the fact that her breath hadn't returned yet.

Kurama watched her, having been pushed out of the conversation he was free to observe. Something was eating at her; he could practically smell it. Her back was straight, her eyes impassive and cold. She didn't look very well.

"So this is Hitomi! Suzume has told me a lot about you. You're as cute as he said you were!" The movie rental boy smiled sweetly at her and the other woman nodded demurely. They must have mistaken her choke as a silent laugh. She wanted to leave their company immediately. Suzume on the other hand, blushed furiously.

"Oh, please, forget my bad manners," Suzume said, his face still colored. He gestured at the movie rental boy. He was just as she remembered him, short sandy colored hair, wide brown eyes that seemed so innocent and kind it was almost sinister. "This is my friend, Higara Kurai." Hitomi nodded weakly as he flashed a dazzling smile on her, making her already nauseous stomach do an annoying back flip.

"And this here is Hinoshi Megumi!" Hitomi dully shook hands with the pretty girl at Kurai's side. She smiled placidly back staring at her through distant brown eyes. Her hair was a pretty ebony color and she had a slight dusting of freckles across her nose.

Things were becoming more awkward the longer Hitomi stood there.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before that I was inviting them because it was kinda last minute. I thought it might help because Megumi's little sister can't speak either and Megumi speaks sign lang-" Suzume suddenly trailed off and looked horrified. "I meant- well- I didn't mean it like that… I'm sorry," he finally finished. Hitomi just nodded, the pain sitting on her head making it hard to do so. Her numb fingers spelled out a _Hello, nice to make your acquaintance_. Her words were formal as all she could manage was a shallow mirage.

Megumi returned the gesture just a formally, _yours as well_. Hitomi didn't notice for she was far too preoccupied, or didn't particularly care, while having to contend with too much all at once. Kurama watched here closely, accurately guessing what had happened but he kept his mouth shut and in a downward position.

"Are you feeling well enough to go with us?" Suzume eyed Hitomi eagerly, smiling the same way. Who was she to deny that smile? He had done nothing, offering her more then those men around her age who merely toyed with her sexuality and nothing more. She would try her best to not take this out on him. The others were a different matter. Hitomi eyed them defensively, her chin tilting up ever so slightly and her eyes narrowed a touch. A motion so slight it was barely noticeable but changed her aura dramatically.

Again, Kurama was glad he was not a part of this conversation so he could watch his cousin with a critical eye. He was going to have a talk with Hiei, he thought bitterly.

Hitomi nodded dumbly before she held up an indicatory finger and slipped up stairs to tidy up. She threw her hat on her bed and heaved a heavy sigh before leaving for the bathroom to administer the hairbrush.

Hitomi didn't understand the great anger that was growing like fire around her liver. She hardly knew the pig headed fire jerk, thing, demon, or what ever he was. It could just be a demon thing a soft voice reasoned from a small side of her mind. But Suiichi was not like that yelled the other, dominant voice of her dignity.

She paused, feeling his the way Hiei's eyes looked at her again. The contempt she saw there, barely masked. There were other emotions but she didn't care about those because they didn't hurt her. But now they were just as insulting.

_Don't insult me._ It echoed like nothing she had ever heard before. She suddenly began to wield the brush harder, tearing it through her hair. Finally, her eyes became slightly misty. But she could not allow herself to cry. Tears were worthless; they never solved anything or helped anyone.

"Hiei is a tricky person to understand." Kurama said softly from the doorway. The hairbrush clattered to the floor. Hitomi looked at him sharply before bending down to get the hairbrush he had scared from her fingers. "If you would like I will go speak to him."

Hitomi gave him a hard stare clearly saying no. She tucked her hairbrush in the drawer before pushing past him to pick up her wallet and tuck it into her back pocket.

_No. _She signed at him, not bothering simplifying the language so he could understand._ It's probably just something you demons think nothing of._

Kurama understood enough to flinch. Hitomi saw this but didn't care. She squashed her tears down, putting them with the rest that she never allowed to fall. It certainly didn't matter. Hiei was probably going to use her just like the rest of the men. If that's what you could call him.

"Great!" Suzume said when he saw her coming down the stairs. "So are you going to come?" Hitomi nodded mutely.

"What time can I expect you home?" Kurama asked, startling them all into turning.

"U-um well…." Suzume stuttered. He cousin looked rather imposing all of a sudden from his place on the staircase that began in the entryway.

Hitomi drew his eyes to her with a sharp gesture. _We'll be back when we're back_. Kurama couldn't understand all but her gaze told him enough. Kurai smirked, waved, and they walked out the door.

Hiei sat very quiet and very still on is coffee table. The room was quiet except for the strangely magnified sound of his fingers working the buttons swiftly. He had the volume of his game turned all the way down.

It was a strange sensation. He would have disemboweled anyone for respite from his traitorous thoughts. Hence why he was frantically playing such a silly human game that brought him so much satisfaction. He needed it now more then ever. And still he wanted to entertain his thoughts in a sick way. Redemption maybe. He never knew anyone who so pulled at his long since squashed and unnecessary emotions.

It was all he could to keep from following her out that door that afternoon. Every bit of his irrationality was screaming for him to go and do something. What? He had no idea. He did what he thought was the best thing. He turned her away and shut the door.

So there he was, in a strange way. He did his best to ignore it.

Suddenly a bright light bloomed from in his bedroom. He stood up, the controller falling to the floor. Kazuya was vanquished for the first time in a long time.

"You're here finally," Hiei said moodily, leaning against his doorframe.

The bat that was flapping wildly around his room finally settled on his bed looking ruffled and thoroughly agitated. It focused its cloudy eyes on Hiei.

"I'd like to see you make that trip," It drawled in its high squeaky voice, "Take this stupid thing from me and then I am out of here. Its another message from your precious Mukuro."

Hiei gave it a threatening look.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I can't speak like that because I am _mercifully _in her servitude," It spat and then promptly leapt up into the air and ripped another hole between the two realms, disappearing into the same bright light from whence it came.

Of the long list of things Hiei hated, that Suisen was nearly at the top. If it weren't so useful he would have dispatched it with his katana by now. Ugly bat like creatures that could cross the realms. He snatched the device off the bed.

It looked like a remote control with a single, oversized red button. He pushed it hard before dropping it back onto the blanket.

"Hello Hiei," A smooth, rich female voice emanated from the remote.

Hiei nodded to the remote.

"Isn't this a convenient device? It transmits straight between the two realms. Its powered by the blood of the Suisen," Mukuro made her tone light as if she were merely discussing the weather. Hiei allowed himself a brief, satisfied smirk. "I am actually speaking to you in person. No more messages."

"I hope you are fairing well over in the human world. I imagine it is not very pleasant,"

"I've adapted," Hiei said dismissively as he settled comfortably on the bed, " Now get on with it,"

"It's always business with you isn't it?" she chuckled darkly, "Very well, I shall cut to the chase. The Saiken."

"…A germ?" Hiei hissed, "You have me rotting in this stinking hell for a virus? I'm leaving."

"Ah but this is no normal demon virus Hiei. I would never dream of presenting you with information that you would find less then satisfying. Have I ever failed you?"

Hiei leaned once more against his headboard with shrug, resting his arm on his knee. She did have something there.

"Then what is it?"

"It is the Saiken, Hiei."

"And that means what to me?"

"It's a germ that gives form to emotion. Makes it an entity rather then just a feeling."

"What does this entity do?" Hiei masked his curiosity with in his voice but could not hide it from his wine-colored gaze.

"Emotions are incredible things as we already know. They give power in the most extreme cases. You yourself can attest to that. If strong emotions were given a physical form, imagine the destructive possibilities."

Silence fell as the satisfying gravity of Mukuro's words settled on Hiei.

"Tell me more."

Mukuro chuckled coolly. "You truly are predictable. The Saiken grows in the heart, the symbolic center of all emotion. It needs an untainted heart to find purchase and to grow, a human heart. It is so rare for the virus to evolve that I feel quite lucky to be finding myself faced with it. I have only heard of it once before in all my years and even then it was under a cloaked name,"

"You seem quite the expert."

"Hiei do you think that Youko Kurama, that weak creature Gouki, and yourself were the only ones to steal into the depths of Spirit world? And I went unnoticed," Hiei pursed his lips.

"I stumbled upon that information quite accidentally while I was searching through the archives,"

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

Hiei scowled at the window. The room was stuffy and the street dark. The only light that filtered through the blinds was that from the street lamp below his window.

"As I was saying, the interesting thing is that the Saiken absorbs the emotion and then forms a shell, a cocoon around itself and then dies. The germ itself does not do much harm and is hardly detectable. The human may experience an increase of strong emotions but humans are such nasty creatures and always in such a state of emotional turmoil, they are oblivious."

"Why a human?"

"Do you know of many demons with an untainted heart?" Mukuro asked lightly.

"Humans are just as bad as demons." Hiei countered, unable to hold back the sweet image of his sister.

"You are right, but the demon heart is much too tough for the Saiken to survive. Humans are evil, but they are also weak. As I was saying, this cocoon is what really matters. All the emotion the virus collects, concentrates in this cocoon. When the Saiken dies, the form then crystallizes. It then looks almost like a gem, an emerald so dark it is almost black. It must be broken to unleash all the stored emotion,"

"They just smash it open?" He thought aloud, his mind calculating the possibilities such power could give a person if controlled.

"It needs an extraordinary amount of energy to form the bodies of the emotions. Usually heat works best, an attack from a particularly strong fire demon or-"

"The Darkness Flame." Hiei finished, a frown deepening his already southerly inclined features.

"Very perceptive, yes…" Hiei listened intently as Mukuro continued.

In the back of Kurai's car, Hitomi sat stony faced and sick, her glasses sitting askew on her nose. Kurai's driving was a terrifying experience and she really wished that she hadn't climbed into it.

He swerved through traffic, drove at break neck speeds, and turned sharply. None of the others seemed upset by this. On the contrary, they looked as if nothing was amiss when they nearly hit another person's vehicle. Their car horn blared their indignant anger. It nearly drove Hiei right out of her mind. Right now he only preoccupied the fringes of her scattered wits as the fight or flight drive had overridden any serious thought for the time being.

'Of all the stupid-ARRGH!!' A tight, strangled squeal escaped her lips. Kurai slammed on his brakes to avoid another tail end of a car. She tightened her grip on the seat belt wishing she had more of them. Six, maybe? They came screeching to a halt at a red light. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

'He's such an… an…' Her thoughts came back full force and full of Hiei. 'Crimanitley Hitomi, face it. You're the one to blame most and you know it. He hugged you ONE time and you take it as if he asked you to be his forever." Her internal voice raged at her. The chiding told-you-so tone belonged to her reason. The relationship-no, just relation- was never even there. So he treated her with more grace then others and could actually understand her, talking to her in a way no one could ever. That was it. He was hardly even her friend and she let her hope take her to the stars to only drop her once again, bringing her back to earth, letting her burn in the atmosphere before impact.

It all went back to pity, she guessed angrily. Oh the poor girl with out a damn voice box. Treat her like porcelain for surely if we get to close she will break. No touching, no interacting. Just set her on a shelf so she can observe. She showed them. She showed them that she wasn't just human, but also tough as nails. Once she was accepted, nothing they could say would ever hurt her because she could hurt them back. Their views changed all right. Her short hair scared them. Her cold, stony silence sent them muttering. Finally her dress sent them shaking their head while walking away. It was a shame, they said. She used to be such a nice, _quiet _girl, they said. What could have caused her to become like that? All a bunch of disgusting, blind idiots.

Kurai took off again and her stomach did a few handsprings and a triple somersault. Her life-threatening situation effectively dragged her thoughts from her dark thoughts. She was thrown against the side of the car as Kurai raced to make a left hand turn after the light went red. After a while, Kurai slammed on his brakes again and this time it was more final. Hitomi peeked out of the window. He was in a parking lot, perfectly centered in a space.

Kurai caught Hitomi's eyes in the rear view mirror, his russet gaze wrapping around hers. They were strangely triumphant. He was attractive and had a mysterious air. Something she always fell for and found ample amounts in Hiei. She immediately looked away. His gaze was alluring and yet foreboding. She struggled to extract herself from the back seat.

Outside, the people flowed around her like water and the lights of the theatre blinked cheerfully. They certainly didn't do much to help her sour mood. Suzume chatted as they walked. Hitomi shivered. It was cold outside and she wished she hadn't forgotten her coat. She was just so angry and she had to move. That was always the remedy for her anger. If she moved, walked, ran, drove, whatever, she felt as if she was moving beyond. As if she was doing something.

Inside, the stream of people only worsened. She half listened to what the others were saying as they asked her opinion of this and that. She was good a pretending though. At the strangest times she would find Kurai's eyes upon her but they were fleeting moments that were quickly forgotten.

The movie itself was action packed, violent, fast, and all together boring. There was no depth to distract her. Every time she had tried to focus, things kept popping into her mind in as if it were a slide show. Hiei. The club. Hiei. The demon. Hiei. Her cruel words to Suiichi. Hiei. The stupid movie. Hiei. It repeated through the sequence. The buzz in her mind was enough to drive anyone insane.

So she fell asleep.

The final triumphant explosion sounded and the good guys beat the bad guys and there was much rejoicing. A bevy of buxom women and plenty of premarital sex included. The movie had been bursting with sound and projected thoroughly by the surrounding speakers. Still she dozed.

"Hitomi?" Suzume asked his voice filled with wonder and concern. She opened her eyes lazily and locked at him unsure if why he was there. Then she remembered that she was sitting in a theatre when she should be at home. She smiled at Suzume, stood, and left. They filed out behind her.

"Hitomi are you ok?" Suzume touched her shoulder gently. Again, guilt washed over her.

_I just don't feel well _she mimed. He looked at her

"We were going to go out for Ice-Cream but we can take you home now if you like," He offered kindly. Hitomi smiled at him gratefully and nodded.

She stopped outside of Kurai's car and stared at it uncertainly. She did not wanted to get in it. She wanted Suiichi to come and get her. She hated people so much sometimes.

Someone's phones rang. Suzume dug hastily in his pocket. He glanced at the unknown number and answered tentatively. All of a sudden the color drained out of his face.

"What?!" He exclaimed nervously. "She's ok, right? I'm on my way." Everyone watched him with different expressions on their faces as he hung up the phone. Hitomi looked startled and worried. Megumi curious and Kurai thoroughly unconcerned.

"M-my mother has had an accident. I must go. I am sorry," Hitomi, her own misery briefly forgotten shook her head understandingly, pointing for him to go. He smiled at her weakly.

"Thank you Hitomi. We will do this again," Swiftly, he leaned in and kissed her cheek, surprising her utterly before her hurried to the road to hail a taxi.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," Kurai said lightly. Hitomi glared at him although he did not see. She was coming to like him less and less. How could someone like Suzume be a friend with such a person? The idea that looks weren't everything was stamped all over her day it seemed.

"Well I, too, must be going," Megumi said. Hitomi looked at her incredulously as she made sure she had all of her things. Wasn't she Kurai's girlfriend? Why was she going? This was getting weird. Hiei was thoroughly pushed from her mind.

"My father is coming to pick me up so I don't miss my… curfew." She finished thoughtfully and wandered away and lost herself in the crowd. A horrible realization came upon Hitomi. She was going to be stuck with Kurai alone. He turned to her with a smile and she felt nervous. She didn't like this guy, his manners, his driving, or even his face. He suddenly was no longer attractive thanks to earlier events.

"Well," he said with a smile that no longer made her blush sickly. Hiei never smiled she remembered vaguely. "Looks like it is just you and I."

Hitomi shook her head and motioned towards the buildings. She would call her cousin so he could come and get her.

"Why not, I'll just drive you home, it will be enjoyable. Everything will be alright," Hitomi looked at him warily. Something in his eyes told her to get into the car. She walked with him to his sleek black vehicle. Every part of her body was yelling at her not to go but she did. She walked calmly beside him as he chatted affably to her. He opened her door gentlemanly and she climbed in.

That's when she finally asked herself why the hell she had gotten in the car. Sitting in the front seat with a person she did not trust settling behind the drivers seat.

"I'm sorry we've been stuck together like this. I hope Suzume's mother is going to be alright," He said to her. The car roared to life. She nodded and looked out the window, gripping her sea belt tight. The crazy driving was about to begin again. The only good thing about this driving fast was that she would get home.

Kurai's driving was slow and careful. It took Hitomi by surprise as he turned on some music and drove like a normal person. She relaxed into her seat a little. She was on edge. Hitomi was glad Kurai didn't drive like a psycho, although, it again left her to the mercy of her thoughts. She sat and let them wash over her. She had to face it eventually and it was getting easier to bear. She was just so insulted. Her anger began to build again and that made her feel better. Much better. She was thinking so hard that she hardly noticed where Kurai was driving.

Hitomi smiled coldly and contently. Hiei didn't matter that much in the end. He wasn't worth it. She looked out the window feeling relieved and smug.

Hitomi turned to Kurai, and tapped him on the shoulder. Something was wrong. She new very little about the part of Tokyo where her Aunt Shiori lived. Her surroundings looked familiar, painfully familiar. This was not where she was supposed to be.

Kurai looked down at her and smiled. It wasn't warm or kind. It was a wicked curl of the lips and his eyes gripped hers hard. They were no longer a warm brown but a hard polished amber color. They looked like those of a bird, an eagle or a hawk. Her insides turned cold. They, too, were horribly familiar.

"What's the matter Hitomi?" Kurai said pleasantly. He slammed on the breaks. The tires squealed and Hitomi's head hit the dashboard despite her seat belt. "Don't you want to talk to me?"

Hitomi's head was ringing and the world spinning. Everything inside her brain was jumbled but one thing still sang clear. She had to get away. She fumbled with the clasp of the belt, her fingers slow and dumb as her vision was whirling and head pounding.

"Where do you think you are going little human?" Kurai snarled at her as her seatbelt popped free and she began fumbling with the door lock. He grabbed and shoved her against the door. She squealed in pain, groping for the door handle.

"You were with that wretch Hiei," He said smiling at her coldly and triumphantly. Hitomi struggled for all she was worth. Kurai was surprised at her strength but it was still nothing to him. He just gripped her shoulders tighter. "Tell me what are you to him?"

Hitomi stared at him, her eyes leveled. She was terrified but she wasn't going to let him see it anymore.

_I am nothing to him. He made that quite clear._ She willed him to understand. Her fingers found hold on the handle.

"Look at me," Kurai commanded her. Despite herself she looked him right in the eye and was caught dead. His gaze held hers tightly. Something in his eyes stopped her movements and her hand rested on the handle.

Kurai stared into her eyes intently. His features had become very hawk like. She was like the His gaze was searching, calculating, and sinister. They held her tight. Now she knew what it meant to truly be prey.

"You are interesting," He said thoughtfully after sometime. "You are nothing. There is nothing extraordinary about you. You're a plain, disgusting human creature. And yet you _are _important. I can use you. You can tell me where he is."

Hitomi didn't know what was going on but one thing was certain, he was never going to get anything from her. If this demon went about it a different way, then she may have told him. Like maybe not revealing that he was a demon. If he thought he could scare her into telling him well, he picked the wrong girl. Plus didn't he know she couldn't even speak?

"Oh, I know you can't speak. I found that out tonight. Only a small hitch in our plans really,"

'Our?' Hitomi wondered. She knew the world was out to get her, but this was ridiculous.

"So I will make an example of you," He told her happily, his copper eyes glinting with malice, "I bet he can't help but do anything but come to us. You know much about him, I can see it in your eyes; you're his own little pet,"

Pet. He called her an animal, a possession. She broke free of his grasp quite suddenly and slugged him in the face. Kurai's eyes widened with surprise more than pain. She shouldn't have been able to break free from his control.

Hitomi wrenched the door handle at the same time her fist connected to his jaw, spilling her onto the ground. She scrambled to her feet and ran from the car.

The buildings around her rose dark and foreboding in the cold night. The sky was partially filled with clouds, the moonlight filtered through dimly, a blessing and a curse. For the second time that day, Hitomi navigated the streets of Tokyo at a run. Her breath was ragged and the air stung her lungs. The only difference was, this time she knew the streets like the back of her hand.

Once upon a time, in a far away place in her past, Hitomi roamed these streets. It was with a few others. They had claimed this territory for themselves. It was shady place, where few dared to go, making it the perfect place to be situated. They were out of the way, in this dank and forgotten district. It used to be a nice place but all the big businesses left and the buildings decayed, great proud creatures turned into twisted and lifeless shells. It was home for her a lot of the time. Whenever she snuck out, it was here she would stop first. They weren't always around, but many a time the gang she was part of could all be found lounging around their central base that was a haven for their troubled minds. Unconsciously, that place was where her feet carried her now, full throttle. The need to feel safe still stuck with her today.

A force slammed hard into Hitomi's back, wrenching what little, rattling air she had from her lungs. She sprawled onto the pavement scraping her arms and face. Before she had time regain her breath, she got to her feet ready to face what was coming at her.

Kurai stood a few feet away. He looked changed in the half-light. His face was longer and more beak like. He had light markings down the sides of his face that suggested the beginnings of feathers. By far, the most bizarre part of his appearance was the large, wings that had burst from his back. They were a golden bronze color, with flecks of russet. If she weren't so scared at the moment, Hitomi would have thought it all quite beautiful.

"You have no hope, you stupid animal," He snarled, eyeing her as if she were merely prey that he could snack upon. She decided to hazard a guess and say that she was. "You get to be my example to Hiei and to Mukuro. If you're gone, Hiei might question his loyalty, then I'll move on to the others. Your cousin perhaps."

Kurai spread his wings, their span proving to be wide and quite magnificent. He pumped his wings once, twice, sending powerful gusts of air at her. Hitomi threw her arms up in front of hr face to protect her eyes from the flying debris. Homeless men who once stood gaping at the creature Kurai had become, now scrambled away in terror. She was definitely alone in this.

Hitomi's mind raced in many ways, any plan bouncing chaotically in her mind like a room full of crazy ogres. She knew of a place to go. Any other place that could be more beneficial to her survival seemed to not exist. It was the only safe place she knew. By some stroke of luck or serious miscalculation or both, this demon brought her to one of the places that she knew better then most. Every crack, rat hole, and tight space was there at her fingertips to be slithered through to give him the slip. They only thing that seemed to remain blank in her plan was how to distract him long enough to give her a head start. Without that little juicy nugget she would become one herself.

Kurai had continued higher into the sky to be silloutted against the lights of the distant city. Hitomi began to back towards a pile of trash, her eyes constantly focused on Kurai who had finally stopped rising into the air. He hovered above her, wings rising and falling to keep him in the same place. Like all predatory birds, she knew what was coming next.

"You're MINE!!" Kurai screamed, his words ending in a high-pitched shriek. He dove at her.

Hitomi grabbed a sack of trash as her heart began to pump harder. Fear rushed through her veins.

'Chh… you bastard,' She thought, as she grabbed the top most bag and flung it into his path, hitting him. She turned around and ran for the nearest crack in the buildings as he let out a shrill, satisfying scream. Hitomi slithered through a fence and ducked behind a pile of plywood.

"Hiding does you no good if I can smell you," The now changed voice of Kurai screeched with mirth behind her. Hitomi wasted no time getting out of there. It seems that he could follow, small as her hiding spot was.

Hitomi ran, terrified; her senses, razor blade sharp. It was late, the sights and sounds of the dank, neglected ground accosted her senses. Her memory, if once ever cloudy, was now bright and shining unlike the night above her.

Winding through the city, Hitomi fled for her life. Kurai, as she had feared, was a lot faster then she was. Her feet pounded on uneven pavement, dodging this and that. She knew he could easily catch her, despite her best efforts. Her plan had not slowed him down. Plus, he could probably smell her. He was playing with her, and she despised that. To think she had ever thought him cute.

Hitomi slid around a corner, nearly loosing her feet before shimmying in between two buildings close together. Kurai laughed at her, enjoying her desperate flight as he soared up above the buildings to follow her. If Necessary, he could still fit down, in between the buildings so there was no safety anywhere. Her chest was tight and her head sore. She was over this.

Hitomi scanned the ground for something, anything that she could fight with. Even though she was so close to her safety, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away. She didn't need to lead him to her former companions. She certainly wasn't afraid to die, as long as she got in a bite or two.

Finally at the other end, she barely saw the form of a partly wet timber, a soggy and quite forgotten piece of a two by four. It would do.

Hitomi jumped towards it her momentum slowing. Kurai grabbed his chance. With a triumphant shriek, dove and latched his claws into her clothes and lifted her. Her body stung as his claws raked her skin. Hitomi made one last grab for the timber and her fingers enclosed upon swollen and cold wood.

With out stopping, Hitomi adjusted her grip and swung the board blindly over, behind her head. With a crunch, Kurai yelled and Hitomi managed to hit him once more, with all her might before he dropped her.

From the end of the street, a pair of blue eyes watched, wide with disbelief and fear.

Hitomi hit the ground, the board clattering away from her. She landed hard on her knees, grateful that she wasn't any higher from the ground. Hitomi scrambled to her feet groping for the piece for timber. She heard Kurai scream his bird like call again a she tried to swing the board at him again but instead, she missed as he jammed his foot into her chest. She skidded across the pavement, her breath being left behind. She grabbed at the wood, but Kurai stamped on her hand painfully. Her face contorted and she open her mouth in an unheard cry. She heard something crunch, unsure of whether it was her bones snapping or the 2 by 4 that had broken.

Hitomi found satisfaction in the gash above his head that now bled freely. It would scar and it would be a constant reminder how she wasn't worthless.

"You weren't worth my time," he spat, his golden eyes shining with anger, "Then again, you humans never are," Hitomi, was pinned beneath him, as he stood over her, standing on one of her hands. He looked fondly at one of his claws before smirking and lowering it down to her neck. Hitomi just closed her eyes.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE, UGLY!"

Kurai shrieked in pain as Hitomi heard something shatter and felt bits of glass rain down upon her face. Kurai's weight lifted from her hand. Again glass shattered and Kurai shrieked. But his voice was different as his yell was angry.

Hitomi turned her head to see a tall, willowy figure with shinning blond hair. I her hand, she held a bottle. It was Shishono.

Kurai rushed at Shishono. She screamed, dropping her bottle and tried to run away. Hitomi climbed to her feet the best she could, not wanting one of her oldest and best friends to be lost to this thing. She staggered, trying to do something yet knowing she would never get there in time. Still she had to try.

Shishono screamed as Kurai grabbed her and lifted her from her feet. Hitomi stumbled forward, looking for that lost piece of timber. Gripping the biggest piece remaining as firmly as she could in her left hand, she ran towards him. Kurai merely swept her away with a pulse of his wings. She rolled to a stop near the buildings. Hitomi jumped up to go after him again when she saw the most curious thing.

Kurai stopped and looked Shishono over. Her blue eyes were wide with terror and seemed to glow more then usual. She gripped his arms, frozen as she stared straight into his eyes. Then he set her down, back on her feet. Confused but relieved, Hitomi didn't wait to press their incredible fortune and ran at him before she wasted any time. Kurai snarled and caught her up by the neck tossing her into a wall. The air left her lungs again and she slumped to the ground, her head ringing and vision blurring.

"Good bye my little pet. I'll see you later," Kurai then lifted off and disappeared. Calm descended in the forgotten streets as Hitomi wheezed and tried to keep her mind clear.

Shishono and Hitomi looked at each other. Hitomi eyes filled with pain as she sat up again while Shishono's brimmed with irritation. Hitomi understood her feelings but also didn't realize why now, in this situation, Shi would let her anger get it the way.

Shishono knelt by her, helping her to her feet.

"C'mon, Pinch," Shishono said softly, putting her arm around Hitomi's shoulders and leading her away almost reluctantly. Hitomi's body ached with every step but at least she was alive.

"Su…chi," She mumbled, her already broken voice impeded all the more by her beating.

"Your cousin? Don't worry, I'll call him. You'll be ok," Shishono said.

Hitomi smiled at her gratefully, as they walked down the street and into a door. It seemed Hitomi would make it to her original destination after all. Though she didn't know if she was so desperate to do so now.

Sorry, but its here…. Urgh the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Uh-oh unlucky number…

Uh-oh unlucky number…

Hi! Read Story! Review Story! And GO!

**Chapter 13**

Hiei stood in the wan light of his bedroom, picking out clean clothes for his night on the job. It was nearing eight and he was due to work at ten. Hiei was stepping into his pants when he heard a soft but curt rap on his door. His mind was still stuck in a few hours before as he shuffled out of his room.

"Kurama," He grunted as way of a greeting. Hiei stared at Kurama's definite frown and was suddenly worried. He had a good feeling that he knew what was coming to him. "What do you want?"

"I think you understand why I am here, friend," The final word of Kurama's sentence was a touch strained as he pushed past Hiei into the small, dark living room.

Hiei tugged his shirt over his shoulders as he rested his behind on the couch arm. Kurama stood across from him, scowling.

"What did you say to her, Hiei?" Kurama asked lightly, his tone still menacing.

"What does it matter? You should have told her she was merely wasting her time," Hiei replied indignantly. Kurama's scowl became more intense.

"I didn't find out the whole story about what exactly happened last night but she was greatly distressed this morning and it took generous amounts of delicacy to even get her to look at me." He answered not wanting to begin a fight.

Silence hung in the air, their eyes locked in a strange struggle that was familiar between them. Neither was going to back down but Hiei finally opened his mouth.

"I was attacked. It had not been my fault that that little girl decided to go where she wasn't supposed. You should learn to keep a better eye on her,"

"I am not the one that needs to explain their actions," Kurama said, his voice chilly. Hiei saw in his eyes what had made Kurama a ruthless killer and master thief spring up from years ago.

"Like I said I was attacked while trying to make her go home. Having her there would put her in my way." Hiei motioned for his long time accomplice and reluctantly labeled friend to sit on one of frail looking bar stools. 'You just wanted her safe,' whispered a rebellious part of his mind. Hiei ignored it.

"I drug her out the back door and then one of those repulsive vulture demons tried to attack me. I wanted to dispatch the thing but trying to keep her out of the way resulted in its escape. I had to reveal my telepathic powers to her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid," Hiei said acidly. He didn't make mistakes. Period.

"Then how did she know you were a demon?" Kurama demanded, drumming his fingers on the table, a troubled and exhausted look on his graceful features.

"She's not stupid Kurama, even if she is a human. At least that's what she told me. That little human is very observant. She wasn't going to just accept it as normal that I could speak inside her head," Hiei snapped at him, despite himself. "I think telling her that myself, and you, were similar to that ugly bird was the part she didn't like. But she handled it rather well. She was rather angry at me."

Kurama sighed, and stared into the fake wood pattern of the dull bar counter. He was fine with telling Hitomi his secret but when he had revealed to Koenma that Hitomi was now privy to it all, the Godling had been less than pleased. He wanted to know how Hitomi had discovered his secret but Kurama did not have the full story, making Koenma even angrier. It was the business between Hiei and Mukuro that led to this, he explained calmly and Hitomi was not the kind of person you could brush off. He couldn't have kept his mouth shut, leaving her fearful and distrusting and she bounced back quickly, rather too quickly. But some thing had upset her once more and Kurama had not taken kindly to it. He now needed to know the truth.

"She told me what you had said but not what had happened. Why was there a vulture demon here in Ningenkai?" Kurama asked, "They're still employed by the Hawk tribe, if I am correct," Kurama shifted through all the files of his knowledge of the Makai powers that he had gathered over the last few years. (When is he not correct?)

"Yes. The hawk tribe are always bothering Mukuro. That's why I'm back in this accursed place," Hiei glared at the carpet as if telling the entirety of Ningenkai what he thought about them.

"Hiei, you need to tell me what's happening here."

"Its not your business Kurama,"

"If Hitomi has been somehow drug into this, then it is my business."

"The thing did not see her," Hiei argued.

"Are you sure?"

Hiei didn't answer. He wasn't sure. She had seen the revolting demon, who's to know if it had seen her as well? It had escaped with its pathetic existence a little longer but what information did it take away? Hiei scowled, like he always did when he was worried and Kurama did not miss his expression.

"I need you to tell me. I only want to know what I should be aware of for Hitomi's sake. I have no intention on getting involved but I will protect her," His tone was challenging.

Hiei nodded. Kurama always had a point. It was just like him to have one.

"The hawk tribe's behavior has been strange recently," Hiei began after a reluctant pause, settling more comfortable into his couch. "The hawk tribe is a foolish group of birds who are always trying to gain more territory but are never willing to fight, always running when Mukuro challenges them."

"I have heard much about them but I had rarely dealt with them personally." Kurama appeared to be deep in thought. Hiei's face remained stoic and blank as he reported to Kurama almost all he knew.

"They had been chafing more against Mukuro's borders. When Mukuro went to chase the cowards away, they actually fought back. I welcomed the chance to kill some of them but there was something more to this and Mukuro agrees. Mukuro caught one of them and learned that they were looking for something in Ningenkai. That's why I am here."

"What have you learned?" Kurama asked, his mind working hard.

Hiei paused before answering. He did not want Kurama to know all. He decided to leave what he had learned earlier out of the conversation for now. It was his business.

"Other then confirming their presence here, not much. I have tracked them down to the area where I work through a concentration of their demonic energy, but its spread through the most disgusting part if the city. Still, the energy traces is only that of vulture."

Kurama nodded mutely and Hiei looked around his small apartment. Everything was neat and tidy, as he had left it.

"Well it is thanks to you that she is now frightened of me and I am the subject of Koenma's frustration. I told him nothing about your part in this because you protected her. And yet you still managed to confirm her preset definition of demons. You never cease to amaze me Hiei."

Hiei said nothing to this.

"Don't think that I'd believe that you said nothing to her for the time span that she was over here. She was incredibly angry when she returned," He scowled at Hiei harder.

"I made a mistake letting her come here today, despite my better judgment," Kurama sighed but his eyes still had they're menacing edge, "It's probably for the best. Hopefully now she wont be inclined to waste her affection."

Hiei scoffed at him. "You and I agree."

After a slight pause, Kurama walked out the door and shut it quietly.

A few seconds dragged by, Hiei let go an imperceptible sigh, and went into his bedroom. After this, he would not think about it.

The night was thick outside, the clouds heavy and moving towards the next day. It was passing Kurama by. Still he stayed up waiting.

Kurama was worried as he sat in a chair in his small living room. His book lay open upon his lap, ghosting over the words and leaving them on the page. He was too distracted to read for Hitomi had yet to come home. He felt silly, wearing the role of the stereotypical father but he just couldn't help it. His fox like instincts were ruffled.

His mother had long since gone to bed, not knowing that Hitomi was supposed to return some time long ago. Or at least that was what he assumed. But her anger at him was rather fierce and he had no idea whether or not she was punishing him or something was actually wrong.

Then the phone rang. Kurama started and hardly kept himself from leaping out of the chair. He strode into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Um, is this Suiichi?"

The voice on the other line was soft and hesitant. Kurama sighed softly. This was not Hitomi. It was a girls voice but Hitomi's was never hesitant. And it was a voice.

"This is he. Why, may I ask, are you calling at this late hour?" He asked, trying to be as pleasant as possible. Maybe they weren't aware of the fact that it was past 11 and that he was worried sick over his cousin. It happens sometimes.

"Uh, hi, this is Shishono… Hitomi's… friend. She needs help,"

Standing in his remote kitchen, the cord swinging slightly back and forth, Kurama felt his blood freeze. The silence was pounding in his ears.

"Is she alright?" Kurama desperately hoped that she was.

"She's not dying but she's not great either,"

The kitchen was still quiet, Kurama's stomach the only thing moving. It dropped to his knees.

"Where are you?" He immediately asked.

Shishono was hesitant. People weren't supposed to know how to get there but it was the only way to get Hitomi out of there. Either choice led to trouble.

Shishono was unsettling nervous if something as easy as calling him scared her. She had been a little high strung as of late and seeing that creature attacking her ex-friend had been terrifying and a little too much. She just wanted to get everything over and done with.

"Uh, how about we meet you close by?" She asked, seeing it was the only way to just bend the rules and not break them completely. Hitomi was not allowed back in there, it was too late to fix that broken rule but she could do this right.

"That's fine, just please tell me how to get to you," Kurama replied, "I'll be there as fast as I can."

Kurama considered calling for back up from Yusuke or Kuwabara as he hastily took down her directions. He didn't want Hiei to come so to keep away any potential problems. He had no idea if she was still angry with him. But it would probably be best for him to just go. He told her thank you and that he was on his way. He grabbed his mother's car keys ad whipped out of the kitchen, letting the silence fall once again.

"He's comin' now. Just sit there and be patient," Shishono told Hitomi.

Hitomi sagged into the already slumped couch. Shishono had disappeared to go to the little bathroom that had been rescued a long time ago. Hitomi looked around the little room. It hadn't changed much. The old furniture had been updated a bit. The couches and chairs were usually taken from sidewalks where people leave them to who ever takes them or until they're thrown away. The little T.V. in the corner of the room was still the same. There was junk all over the surfaces of candy wrappers, empty ramen cups, and many other accumulated, forgotten items like the people who had taken them.

The room had once been an office in the basement of one of large buildings where the maintenance workers must have operated. It was obviously meant to house multiple people, most likely having cubicles to divide space. It was too big to be the office of one person and had a bathroom. It took some time to fix the piping Hitomi remembered. She was one of the original people who had discovered this place and claimed it. They fixed it up pretty well. Never underestimate the power of a street kid she smiled wanly. It was ugly and run down but radiated safety and peace.

Hitomi was relieved beyond words that the others were not there. She had been very lucky that the only one who was she was still on somewhat good terms with. But she had to get out of there fast because Shi could already be in a lot of trouble for letting Hitomi in. There was no telling when they would be back. She laid her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes a bit.

Shishono had returned with what resembled a washcloth. Hitomi took the warm, wet washcloth and wiped her face with it. The cloth came back dirty and with little flecks of blood. She touched her face surprised, as her fingers were dotted as well and realization over turned adrenaline, making her face begin to sting obnoxiously.

"It must have been the bottles I threw," Shishono offered apologetically as an explanation for the little cuts and scratches that dotted her face. Hitomi removed her glasses and put him close to her face so she could best see them. They were scratched and dirty but, miraculously, still in one piece She shook her head and slipped her glasses back on to focus the world again. The bottles worked and got his attention but then put his attention on Shishono. Yet he didn't hurt her. Hitomi mused for a while, wiping her face.

Kurai had said 'our' as he had threatened her. She wondered who 'our' was. Hiei had told her that the vulture demons were lowly. But to him everything was lowly, she thought with a cringe. Kurai had not looked like what she had seen that night, in the ally with Hiei. So what did that make him? He was still a bird that much was obvious.

"Hitomi," Shishono sat next to her carefully. Hitomi turned towards her, painfully aware of the move as her body flared in pain. "What was that? It was… It was a monster! It tried to kill us!" Hitomi was surprised as the pitch of Shishono's voice rose. She was normally calm and controlled and very astute. It's what brought them so close together in the first place. They made a good team, Hitomi's stalwart character made her imposing once, and Shishono seemed to always know what was on her mind.

"It was huge… and… and birdlike! It's like those demons from ancient stories! The ones who eat children and destroy things! Those things don't exist! And there he was, he grabbed me! I couldn't do anything," Shishono squeaked her eyes wide with terror, the blue just a bit brighter with faint tears. "I-I couldn't move…"

Hitomi grabbed her, alarmed at the behavior that she had never seen from Shishono. Hitomi was unsure of what to do. She had already messed up and Suiichi had said that humans were not allowed to know. He was bound to be in trouble. Shishono said nothing else but trembled.

It shouldn't count though. Hitomi was just looking out for herself. It's should be a state of national emergency, right? Shishono was beginning to calm down a bit has Hitomi managed to get an arm through hers, despite the creaking and popping of her body.

"Your… your cousin will be here soon…" Shishono said quietly, her anxiety still obvious, "We… we need to go meet him. Will you be able to walk ok with my help?"

Hitomi nodded and stood shakily, leaning heavily on Shi. With all the adrenaline having left her body, Hitomi was aware of every inch of her body, all of which were aching. They left the basement hide out cautiously, each of them looking around the empty street nervously. Was Kurai the demon truly gone?

The street merely appeared calm and as deserted as it had been before Hitomi and Kurai came busting in. The wind blew softly and whistled by, grabbing their hair on the way. It seemed and calm, but how could you be sure. Hopefully he was off tending to his own wounds. Well wound. It was colder than she remembered, and the air entered through her torn clothes. Her head was bare, her multi colored hat gone. Hitomi couldn't remember if she had left it back at her aunt's home or it was lost in the melee. Weariness was setting in, and the danger was gone. She really liked that hat.

"Pinch!" Shishono warned as Hitomi sagged against her, "Don't flake out one me. At least wait till I get you to your cousin before you pass out!" Her voice was commanding and nervous.

They stood on the corner of the street and waited in the quiet for Kurama to come. Hitomi shivered against the air, making her body hurt more. At least the cold was numbing on her skin, lessening the pain but allowing the shivering to grip her body. She hoped she wasn't bleeding too much.

Suddenly lights appeared at the end of the street, approaching quickly. Hitomi recognized the lights of her aunt's beat up red Toyota, and smiled weakly with relief. She really wanted to go to bed. She wanted Suiichi to be there. He always made things better. Her smile fell away as she remembered that he was a demon too. She sagged a bit and Shishono said her name again, trying to keep her alert. Hitomi reasoned the best she could that she was safer with him most likely. He had never hut her or threatened her in any way. The car pulled up in front of them.

"Hitomi!" Kurama was out of the car in a flash getting hold of her.

A shiver went down his spine as he saw the condition she was in. He could smell the demon on her. Her hair was a whirlwind. Dried blood was caked on her face and her black shirt and Khaki pants hardly recognizable and torn beyond saving. There was blood all over them as well.

"Su…chi" She said softly, smiling at him. He smiled back as best he could. She looked dirty but she wasn't in danger of losing her life. Then he looked at the other girl.

This must be Shishono he though. He looked at he and she fidgeted uncertainly in reply. He had heard Hitomi speak about her but he had never met her.

"Thank you," He said before turning his attention back on his cousin, "Are you badly hurt?" Hitomi shook her head and leaned on her own feet to show she could stand by herself if need be. Then she held up the arm Kurai had stepped on.

Kurama looked at her hand. Her fingers were in a strange position and it was obvious that something had happened to it. She would not be able to move her fingers to tell him what had happened. Kurama frowned at Hitomi's pale face thinking hard. He had to know why the demon had come after her. He considered Hiei for a second but discarded that idea. He looked at Shishono who took the faintest step back.

"I'm sorry to ask since we are hardly acquainted, but would you be so kind as to return with us? I would like to know what has happened here. But she has no means of telling me and I do not wish to bother Hitomi more."

Shishono regarded the boy who was Hitomi's cousin. This was the first time she had ever met him and Hitomi had been right about his natural charm. She didn't know what to do.

"I… I cant," Shishono shook her head, glancing at Hitomi who stared back at her.

"Are you sure? Its important that I know but Hitomi is in no shape to tell me." He fixed her with his bright green eyes. Shishono began to be afraid. She just couldn't go but he was so convincing.

Hitomi grabbed Kurama's shirt with her good hand to catch his attention. Hitomi knew that the others would look down on Shishono if she were to go. She had already broken many rules that if the rest of the gang found out all she had done then that would really put her in deep trouble. She couldn't ask her to do so more. Hitomi hoped that by stopping Kurama who could easily coerce her into to coming would ease some of the tension between them. Hitomi knew he could do it because he did it to her a lot. He was sneaky like that.

Kurama looked down to see Hitomi's shaking her head. It seemed that Hitomi did not want Shishono to come with. Kurama sighed internally with frustration. He would have to do it some other way then.

"Well, I thank you for helping her. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Oh… no! Really, please… just take her home…" Shishono mumbled, fiddling with her white sweater. Hitomi looked at her, still not sure why she was so confused about Shishono's behavior though the stress that he had been put under this evening was incredible. It would have done greater people in.

"All right, if you insist," Kurama turned to open the passenger side door and helped Hitomi into the seat. Hitomi's face paled a bit more as she leaned into the seat. He turned around again and offered Shishono a little folded piece of paper. "Our address and phone number. If you ever need anything, please come to us," Shishono took the piece of paper glancing at Hitomi whose eyes were closed. She would never need it but slipped it into the pocket of her jeans anyway. Kurama gave her a small bow and wasted no time getting into the car.

Shishono watched until the car turned the corner at the end of the street, its blaring taillights disappeared. She hurried back inside.

"Are you doing alright?" Kurama asked Hitomi softly as he hurried back in the direction of their home.

"Hitomi, are you comfortable?" Kurama asked softly. She looked at him her eyes heavy a tired. She looked relieved as she nodded. It was definitely a demon that attacked her.

"Hitomi… it was a demon that attacked you, correct?"

She nodded gravely, clutching her injured hand to her chest. Kurama nodded, is face blank and calculating.

"Did it take the form of a bird?"

Again she nodded.

Kurama said nothing and nodded n return. It was time to call Koenma. This was no longer Hiei's business.

And thus comes chapter 13. Sorry about reposting 12 it just had way to many typos for me to stomach. Anyway, now my updating will pick up again as summer vacation is here and I'm ready to continue. College is tough stuff!! Well I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always appreciated! You know the drill.


	14. Chapter 14

Woohoo! Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! Please keep it up! A good indication of whether not this is a good story is the reviews. If you think this is a good story, please review it! That's the thing that gets more people to come and read! And now onward!!

Hi! Read story! Review story! And GO!

Chapter 14

"The car ride home was not an easy one. She was in and out of sleep until I could get her a minor pain reliever before coming to see you," Kurama finished calmly. It was obvious to those who knew him that he was livid.

Koenma sat behind his desk, still in his footed pajamas. He was working his pacifier hard, looking at Hitomi intently. She stared back at him, confusion and disbelief scribbled on her pale face.

"George, will you please call me a healer. Her hand at the very least needs some attention," Hitomi flinched as another lightning bolt of pain shot through her twisted fingers when they were mentioned by name. Some tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes no matter how hard she tried to squeeze them in there.

"Yes, right away, Koenma, sir," George, the blue ogre scurried out of the room. Hitomi watched him go, her gaze was a little weary. It was all too strange.

First, nearly being killed by a demon not to mention keeping regular company with them. Then, Meeting the ruler of Spirit World who still needed a pacifier and wore footy Pajamas with ponies on them. On top of it all, finding herself in spirit world while still alive. She had been polite but she was beginning to believe that she might actually be crazy. How could any of this be real? Again, her hand twitched and she jerked a bit.

"So, girl, you can't tell me anything about your attackers, is that correct?" Koenma asked Hitomi. She glared at him despite her injuries. She had a name and they had been introduced. He had no excuse to call her anything but.

"I'm afraid she cannot. I've already called Hiei and he is on his way,"

A steep silence descended over them. Hitomi's face flared as so did her anger. Great, he had to be involved with this. Come to think of it, wasn't this all his fault? If he hadn't dragged her out of that club, hadn't been noble that night then she would not be in this mess! Reason twenty three to hate him.

"Koenma sir," Koenma's soft-spoken assistant poked her head through the large doors of his office, "The demon Hiei Jaganshi is here to see you."

"Ah yes, send him in please. And thank you for getting up. After this you may return to bed."

"Thank you Koenma sir,"

She stood back and Hiei entered the room, eyes beginning a scan of faces. Kurama looked tired and angry. Koenma looked a bit flustered in his pajamas. Hiei could only see the top of Hitomi's head from her chair but that didn't keep him from smelling demon all over her. She didn't even turn her head towards him.

"I am not just one of your lackeys that may be called when ever you please." Hiei growled, remaining towards the back of the room. He wanted it clear to them that he was severely inconvenienced by it all. He was in the process of moving again and it was late.

"I was the one who summoned you. It is time that Koenma is aware of what Mukuro's and your dilemma is with the Hawk demon tribe." Kurama told him, taking a seat in the other chair in the room. "I now have reason to believe that there is much more to this border conflict than what you have told me, whether you are aware of it or not."

Hiei steeled his eyes and said nothing and Koenma picked up where Kurama had left off.

"Hitomi here is unable to tell us about the demon who assaulted her this evening. You are the only one that has telepathic abilities and who we trust." Koenma explained. "We need you to tell us what happened to her so we can take the proper action."

Hiei strode over to face Hitomi's chair. He paused briefly, allowing himself to take in the entire sight of her extreme abuse, barely managing to stay composed. Her face was smudged with blood and dirt. Her clothes just short of shredded. The scratches on her shoulders were oozing blood, trying to clot themselves but a bit too wide for them to be fully successful. He could see bruises forming on her arms. Her knees were scraped and one of her hands was twisted in an odd formation and sickly swollen. The frames of her glasses were scratched and bent but for the most part, miraculously unharmed. One of her shoes was gone. Fury mounting inside him, Hiei pulled off his bandana and the powerful eye in his forehead opened eerily.

Hitomi leaned back into her chair, put off by his eye and his presence. She could feel him enter her mind. It was as if her head was suddenly a bit more crowded though not uncomfortable. She wouldn't have known that he was in her cranium if he hadn't been standing right in front of her. He didn't say anything, show any sign of recognition and slowly her memories began to play through her mind with out her prompting. It was like a bad movie premier.

Hiei started at the beginning of the night, not liking what he saw. He could feel her hurt and anger through what looked to be a terrifying car ride and an awful movie. Most likely it was his fault, giving him a twinge of guilt. It was a hawk, not a vulture that had come after her, that was immediately apparent. Hiei would have to tell Mukuro that they were actively there which meant things were coming close. He couldn't help feel a bit satisfied as he caught Hitomi's great escape with out her uttering a word about anything. Her residual fear and adrenaline were infectious, threatening to usurp his calm. Feeling her fight her way through those dingy, disgusting streets made him somewhat nauseous and twisted his insides uncomfortably. They had gone too far.

Hitomi wriggled in her chair a bit with discomfort as Hiei's face remained unchanged and his eyes far seeing.

She didn't like probing. Probably no one ever enjoyed any kind of probing.

It was completely an issue of privacy and personal space and, in most cases, gross. She was watching one of her most terrifying moments again when at this point any sensible and normal person would be allowed to sleep and wait till they calmed down a bit before they extracted information from them. But then again she wasn't normal. Most of her voice box was removed and her hands were crushed and she was a convicted delinquent and over all ruffian.

Hitomi could have probably written down the stuff for them later. Her anger continued steadily building and she tried to stop him from getting any further but he pushed past her feeble attempts like breaking through wet paper. In her mind she was pinned to the ground again with Kurai's leering avian face, a talon to the neck. Then a shower of glass making the skin on her face crawl painfully and a frightened blue-eyed girl. Hitomi couldn't help the fear clenching her stomach. Enough was enough.

Hitomi's anger flared through her and she threw all of her thought on pushing him back. All of a sudden she was met with a weird sensation. A whole new amount of emotion washed over her, detached but sill a part of her. Guilt, rage, a blanket of loneliness and desire covered everything that was now taking her over. Suddenly there were foreign images. A small blue haired girl in snow, a woman wrapped in bandages, a lovely shining stone seemingly made from the purest of blue crystal, an immense searing pain. And then, small but obviously powerful, an old tattered picture of all her new friends together in one shot, grinning and waving.

Hiei lurched back wards, making Hitomi flinch with the sudden pain of him pulling out of her mind. He gave her an acid glare, a sweat breaking out over his face.

"Don't you EVER do that again if you value your life," He hissed in her head so only she would hear his threat. Hitomi winced.

Hiei had no idea how she had just done what she did. She had over powered his Jagan, even breaking into his own mind. Like he had done to her, she dragged out some memories, unconsciously picking some of his few most precious and most painful. This silly little human creature again surprised him. He experienced a short sensation of amusement but killed it immediately opting to act in anger instead.

"Is everything ok here?" Kurama asked softly, breaking into their staring contest.

"Yes, I have your information," Hiei grunted back, crossing his arms and turning his back on Hitomi.

"Great, now Hitomi you may go with Mitsuki," Hitomi looked around the back of her chair to see that another had entered the room. She couldn't help thinking this place was just filled with weirdos.

The woman standing next to the door was wearing a pretty kimono of periwinkle. Her hair was a fiery orange and crazy curly, tied back into a small ponytail that couldn't contain it all. Startlingly a pair of cat ears poked through the wild tangle of hair. Her ears were the same color as her hair and the tail that poked out of her kimono was orangey as well, only the end dipped in black fur. Her eyes were icy blue and very feline.

"Well Hi! Why don't you come with me and we'll get you all fixed up?" Her voice was kind, buoyant almost, and her eyes sparkly. Hitomi glanced at her cousin who nodded reassuringly so she stood a little wobbly, nearly falling over. Mitsuki caught her, concern flickering over her face. The whole room had tensed when she swayed but Mitsuki was the closest.

"That's probably not the best idea." With a swift and fluid movement, Mitsuki had managed to slip Hitomi on her back. "Just fasten your arms around my neck, that's it, and we're off!"

Hitomi's whole body ached in the initial movements, but Mitsuki's gate was smooth and sinuous. It wasn't going to rock her world anymore than was necessary. She did her best to relax into her ride's rhythm.

The rest of the room's occupants watched as the girl and the reaper left. Through more tears and holes in her shirt Hiei could see lived bruises all down her back. That must have been from when Kurai had shoved her against the car door but they seemed much too large. It didn't matter though; just the small issue of assaulting some one defenseless in order to get back at another was enough to earn them a painful death. If some one had a problem, you settled it out in the open.

"So Hiei please enlighten us. This has now become a matter of Spirit World security," Koenma said, settling into his big chair. Hiei glared daggers at him before starting with Hitomi's attacker and why this demon had reason to cause attack in Ningenkai. Faces in the room slowly darkened and minds began turning as Hiei finally revealed the whole story.

Meanwhile, Hitomi was carried through more grand and lengthy halls of Spirit World. Arching colors of gold, red and blue swept the vaulted ceilings. But for the most part, the halls were empty. Every once in a while, a strangely colored ogre would come rushing by or other women dressed in kimonos. Very few words were exchanged if any at all. This castle seemed to go on forever. Occasionally they'd pass windows and Hitomi could see what appeared to be a small, strange solar system like grid of floating islands. Skinny, long bridges connected each. It all looked rather lonely and empty.

"So, girl you look like you have been hit by a train," Said the cat eared woman carrying her. Hitomi nodded lightly and even those movements made her body respond violently.

A normal life would have been nice. Maybe a few close friends; she could hang out, study, and maybe even talk. But that's not the way it had gone. Instead she spends her time with demons and with out words. Maybe it made her unique but she'd rather be normal.

"Hey, now, don't cry… we'll make you better in no time!" Hitomi was caught surprised. Her tears had been falling unnoticed and unbidden, soaking into Mitsuki's kimono. She tried her best to stop them but her fingers were clumsy and her body stiff so she just had to leave them. They may not have been comfortable, but Hitomi welcomed the chance to wash some grime away.

Eventually, Hitomi's ride slowed and they stopped in front of two modest doors. A small sign above the door indicated that it was a healing ward. The door opened with out any prompting and they walked inside.

Like the rest of the castle, the room was quiet and drawn. It was all white though, giving off a strong feeling of hospital.

"Hello Mitsuki." Said a soft voice from their right.

"Hello Ms. Meroko. Long time no see, but to be honest I'm glad I don't have to be here too much,"

Hitomi had been craning her neck as much as possible with out breaking it the rest of the way when the other woman speaking to her finally walked into view. Like everything else in the room she was white as well. She had a long white robe that came up to her neck and down to the floor with caped sleeves. Her eyes were a serene sea blue and scale like markings ran by her left eye and both hands, skin pale. A white cap perched pertly over her neatly braded, pale green hair.

"Is this the young human girl Koenma had called about?"

"Yup, this is her! Where shall I set her?"

"Right over here please."

Meroko led them to a small corner in the back of the room. Hitomi braced herself, fighting the pain as she struggled to get off Mitsuki's back. With all three of them combined they did it with relative ease and Hitomi was sitting on the bed as best she could being stared at. She felt very small.

"All right, I'll be going now. You take care of her, ok?" Mitsuki told Meroko, who frowned lightly in response. "I can tell she's something special." Mitsuki exited the room, her tail waving them goodbye.

Meroko tsked for a second before turning her eyes on Hitomi.

"You do look a mess but lets get you healed, cleaned up, and then resting. I'm sure Koenma will keep your friends a while. Now, we'll need you to remove all your clothing."

Hitomi swallowed hard resisting the urge to wrap her arms around her. She didn't want to be naked in front of strangers. On top of all that had happened this evening? Nu-uh. But she didn't try to fight long. Was this really the time to be modest? She was past that point, just wanting the pain to go away. Silently a few more women came over to the corner, all uniquely different. One paused long enough to tug the shade around her bed before the all began to gently remove her clothing. It only took a little while as her clothes were mostly tatters and before long, she was standing in nothing more than her panties. One of the others, which she assumed all were nurses, bore the remains of her clothes away.

"Alright my dear lets go this way." Some one draped a robe over her and Hitomi clutched at it with her good hand as they led her away to a small, adjacent room.

Just like all the others, it was plain white but small with a single table in the middle. Hitomi was directed to get on the table. She couldn't imagine what she looked like at the moment. Her body was on fire along with a dull ache like a drum beat beneath her skin. She could tell she was dirty, disheveled, and bleeding in many places. A sight to see.

"I need no assistance from you ladies in healing this girl. Thank you very much and you may return to your rooms now," Meroko instructed them. With out any further words, they inclined their heads politely and exited quietly, their matching robes swishing like rushes in wind. Meroko then approached the table. Hitomi couldn't help keep the anxiety from surfacing on her face.

"Its alright my dear, no need to worry. I'm jut going to inspect your wounds and then I'll began to use my healing powers."

Meroko shuffled around Hitomi's cotton sheeted bed, cool fingers searching here and there, muttering all the way.

"You're lucky to be so intact. To be attacked by a member of the hawk tribe and to have nothing worse than a few dislocated fingers and a broken wrist." Hitomi swallowed. Something was broken after all. A long lasting injury for sure. "I would have expected much worse." Hitomi just nodded dumbly, the pain in her hand flaring up as the injury now had a name.

"The cuts from his talons, while wide are not deep, and I can easily remove all glass. You'll be stiff for a few days as your body is weaker than most of those I have treated but it's a much better alternative. Now please, lie still and try to relax. This will be much easier for you if you do."

Hitomi briefly began to panic thinking that they were about to put her under or something. She was expecting a brace or a cast, stitches or butterfly band-aids. But her instructions were to relax, and there seemed to be no other machinery or people in the room so she tried not to think about it.

"Lets begin," Hitomi didn't answer her as she threw all her ability into relaxing as much as possible. And then the most beautiful feeling settled upon her.

It was as if she had been immersed in warm water of the most perfect temperature. In the places where her body most ached the sensation of the smoothest oil seemed to flow over and through them, blanketing the pain. The stinging in her face and shoulders was spirited away and left completely refreshed. Distantly she thought she heard the popping sound of her hand mending itself, her fingers being righted and the bones in her wrist coming back together. After a few more blissful moments, the imaginary water drained from around her and the soft cotton sheets felt cool against her back and bed unnaturally comfortable.

"Sit up please." Meroko helped her into a sitting position and Hitomi marveled at her newly restored body. The scratches on her knees were gone as well as the ones where Kurai's talons had raked her shoulders. She stared at her hand, moving her fingers and rotating her wrist with awe. These people were truly amazing. They had super awesome power and the ability to make things right again. A painful feeling erupted in Hitomi's chest.

Hitomi thought that if someone with the power of this woman right next to her were in the world, then it would be a much brighter place. With a power like that she could save families. Mend anything, even the most broken heart. There would be no more tears, no more anger or frustration. There would be no more alienation, no more being left behind. She could fix anything_. _She could fix _anything._

Meroko was stopped by a strong grip clutching at her robes. Surprised, she found herself looking into Hitomi's face. There she saw such an extreme expression of desperation that it was immobilizing.

Hitomi motioned frantically to her throat and back to the healer, trying, hoping she could convey her message. She begged Meroko to understand.

She had to be able fix anything.

Meroko turned towards her the rest of the way and then adopted an expression of immense sorrow that left Hitomi ice cold from her plummeting heart.

"I'm afraid that I cannot mend what is no longer there," Meroko told her softly.

Hitomi dropped her head and Meroko's robe sift through her fingers, leaving the fabric smudged. It seemed to be a theme. If someone with the most immense and incredible power could not help her, then she was truly alone in this.

Meroko did nothing to comfort her because she knew that this was a moment when no one could. She watched Hitomi helplessly for a second before asking that she get up and follow her to a waiting bath. Hitomi did what she was told and followed her listlessly. Their feet echoed emptily as they approached another small door he led out of the room. Hitomi was showed inside where a bath had been waiting, warmed and inviting. The bathroom was white. Meroko excused herself quietly.

Hitomi took off the last of her remaining scrap of clothing and dipped into the water. The temperature was perfect, the bath deceptively deep but it seemed wasted. After a moment she took a large gulp of air a slipped beneath the water's surface.

Hitomi's hair drifted around her like tendrils of dank seaweed as she floated in the warm pool. She opened her eyes, the green met with sting warm water that warped the edges of the bath. Her lungs began to twinge with a warning. But she did not rise.

She wondered if she had the courage. To stay beneath for just a few seconds longer, her vision blurring and lungs bursting, scrabbling for every remaining shred of air. A few more seconds from that until she slipped into unconsciousness and rose to the surface serenely. No one would notice until it was too late. Then she would be set free from all this insanity and stress once and for all. Never more a burden, burdened never more. I would be easy.

Hitomi stood up from the water, gasping heavily. She hung onto the edge of the tub, her aching lungs drinking in the steamy air around her.

She had always been a coward.

Morosely, Hitomi found a bottle of what appeared to be shampoo of some sort and began on working it through her hair viciously. She washed quickly; making sure all the grime from her attack was gone. She sat for a few seconds longer in the hot water before finding a fluffy white towel to wrap herself up in. Her hands lingered tracing the jagged scar on her shoulder and the thinner, yet more ominous ones at the base of her throat. She frowned bitterly, tears prickling in her eyes but she swallowed them and finished her job.

Glancing around Hitomi realized she didn't know what to do next. Meroko had let her bathe alone and had yet to return. She certainly was not going to leave with nothing but a towel wrapped around her short frame and potentially get lost.

Hitomi opted to sit against the wall of the bathroom. Her mouth was set in a grim but determined line as she folded her legs underneath her and gathered her thoughts in to put them out to pasture. For a while she emptied her head and began to doze. Weariness trickled through her body, her limbs beginning a dull ache that would be persistent. Her hand was still filled with a ghostly pain after its mending. Hitomi's head fell drooping against her chest.

Meroko finally returned after allowing Hitomi ample time to wash and relax a bit. For a moment, she worried for Hitomi seemed to no longer be in the room. But she was merely concealed by the door, asleep against the wall. Meroko allowed herself a brief moment to entertain pity for this girl. It was banished quickly for she had work to do and the slumbering human wouldn't have wanted it. One glance into her eyes would tell you that. She woke Hitomi, ushering her into the robe and guiding her from the bathroom to the bed behind the curtain. Meroko hardly had time to tug the pristine blankets around Hitomi's wounded frame before she was asleep again, exhaustion claiming her again. The lights flickered off behind Meroko as she exited. In her wake, she left behind a small, assuring lamp to stave off the darkness.

- - - - -

"This is bad news I'm afraid." Koenma mumbled, his brows tightly furrowed. "Emotion is a very powerful. Long lived and persistent,"

Hiei said nothing, his expression blank and haughty but his mind thinking in circles. He had relayed his story fully this time, with a cold execution. Kurama had said nothing since Hiei had begun, remaining deep in thought. The room was mostly silent.

Together the two demons and the small ruler of Spirit World had discussed the many implications of the situation. They went over all the information on the Saiken, Koenma having sent for all the gathered intelligence he had, analyzing the character and history of the hawk tribes of the Makai, and combing over Hitomi's strange and terrible encounter. With an abundance of evidence weighing on their minds, each had yet to voice the same heavy suspicion.

"I'd like to go check on Hitomi please," Kurama said suddenly. Koenma nodded, hopping onto his large desk and towards the door. Kurama strode after her, leaving Hiei to wonder what he should do. After a moments debate, he followed.

The three tramped down the halls towards the healer's wing, all unusually

silent, grappling with their own demons.

"Here we are. I suggest soft foot steps and not breathing too loud or Meroko will have your head on a plate." Koenma commented with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before pushing the modest white doors open.

"Ah, Lord Koenma, I trust you are well this evening." Said the soft voiced healer who appeared before them in moments.

"More like morning at this point." Meroko gave him a polite smile.

"I assume you are here to check on the human girl?" she asked, leading them before the answer had come.

"You are correct. Kurama here is her cousin of sorts and we are all anxious of her wellbeing," Koenma relied, ever the diplomat.

"She sustained a fair amount injuries," Meroko informed them as she walked briskly pausing only to hold a door, "But the worst was a broken wrist. Despite what could have befallen her, she was rather fortunate. For now she is resting,"

They had traversed a small dark hospital like hall. The evenly spaced white beds were empty for the moment, the white sheets fluttering like ghosts as the small party passed. At the end, there was a small curtained area closed off from prying eyes.

Hitomi was curled into a small ball beneath white blankets. Her hands were tucked underneath her neck. She looked rather frail. Kurama was relieved to see that she was clean and the small scrapes on her face were no loner visible. Her chest was rising and falling with a simple but reassuring rhythm. Her face still pale but her expression relaxed. Kurama smiled tightly.

"We are all thinking the same thing," Kurama said. He stood behind them all, the light shining behind him concealed his face.

Koenma nodded, his face somber, the pacifier bobbing back and forth violently.

"This girl appears to be the one they are looking for. We'll do what it takes," Koenma said simply.

Kurama reached out to touch Hitomi's face but another set of fingers had reached her first. Kurama was surprised to see Hiei was now between him and the floating child king.

Hiei's calloused fingers rested feather soft on Hitomi's smooth skin. Her features twitched. Hiei's expression was a stone wall but his eyes were bright.

"I'll contact Mukuro. You call the idiot and ex-detective," was all he said.

- - - - -

Hey guys REVIEW! If you like the story then you should use your reviews to attract other people.

ALSO… Please read Beneath Booth. 135 words and really REALLY funny.

I'd like to thank Mitsuki for her guest appearance, taking time off from Paper Mache: A Lollipop complex. To learn more about here, feel free to read that!

Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Holy crap 15 chapters? Shall we say things are now about to get interesting?...

**Chapter 15**

Hitomi's head felt like it had been swapped with a boulder when she finally clawed her way to consciousness again. Her bed cradled her comfortably enough but her limbs ached to their very core. The roaring sound in her ears was deafening as if someone had left the TV on a blank channel with the volume maxed out. Blessedly, it began to recede as her head shook its self from sleep's weight.

Lady Meroko was not lying when she said that her body would hurt, as all her muscles ached and her body punished her for every movement. But it was much better than the alternative. Her room was a quiet haven from what awaited her in the outside world. Her demons were no longer metaphorical and waited just behind that door. If you could call them hers…

Hitomi dragged her blankets up to her chin, the thick comforter weighing down on her. This blanket seemed impenetrable, that anything could come at her and her blankets could single handedly fight it off while keeping her safe and comfy at the same time.

Life was just ridiculous at all times. It was all just stupid.

Hitomi frowned. She shook her head once. Twice. Three times. What was she doing moping about in her bed like a wet mop? She was Hitomi Minnamino! A real Yankee not afraid of anyone, anything, anywhere! She threw her covers off of her, not in need of protection!

'Hup! Hup! Hup!'

Hitomi began a wild stretch regime. Her body yelled at her not to move but she did her bet to push her pain to the back of her mind. She stretched her arms behind her back, following up by sinking into a crouch. She leaned to either side, stretching both legs thoroughly. Hitomi flung her arms out to the side and began to bend every which way.

'Hup! Hup! Hup!'

Her body seemed to loosen up a bit with all her abuse, even if only a little. Hitomi threw in a few toe touches to top everything of then, with a deep breath, Hitomi clenched her fist in determination. There was nothing to stop her from taking this on. The world had tried to take her out many times, how was this any different? Nothing could stop her, nothing had before.

Hitomi stopped short of yanking the door open.

'But how many have had a demon trying to eat their soul?' She thought, her features drooping into an overly glum expression. It was all just STUPID!

Hitomi crawled back onto her bed flopping down under a large pile of blankets. She stared at the ceiling her striking hair a whirlwind around her head. She dully noted that the roots were probably a bit grown out. As to what would she would do now, Hitomi had no idea. Got to school? Which happened to be where she wasn't. Suiichi wasn't that cruel as to make her jump from traumatizing experience to another in less than she had no idea how many hours. She glared at the ceiling of her room, that was once so foreign and now the only place she felt to be normal.

Then Yusuke made his entrance.

Hitomi's door busted open, nearly being relieved of its hinges.

"OK! Now sleeping in I totally understand. But if you're up then get moving! We ain't gonna sit around while you take your sweet time!" Yusuke yelled.

By this time Hitomi had gone airborne with fright and was down trying to untangle herself from her blankets on the floor to be able to wrap her fingers around his throat. She hefted herself up to the edge of her bed to glare at him as hard as possible. Maybe he'd just keel over and die right there.

"Where…?" Yusuke didn't seem perturbed by her glare and instead hefted her up under his arm. "What do you think you're doing up here? Banging around like an elephant… so obnoxious," he muttered before stomping out of her room.

Hitomi gave a small, indignant cry when he picked her up and began to struggle against his grip wildly. She was surprised at the strength of his hold. Yusuke radiated a solidity that she would not have expected from him. She had a feeling that she would not be able to break his grip even if she really tried. So with an intense scowl, Hitomi hung from his hold, arms folded.

"Hitomi!" Kurama appeared from around the corner, looking rather concerned.

Hitomi glowered at her cousin from her place in Yusuke's armpit, flipping him the bird.

"I did not send him to get you! I will ask that you put her down now, Yusuke!"

"Well someone had to get her lazy ass moving!" But Yusuke put her down as he was requested and ambled off to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I didn't mean for that to happen but we all know Yusuke." Kurama apologized, taking his time to look at her.

She was tired, that much was obvious and she held herself somewhat awkwardly. She must have still been in pain even though she was handling it quite well. Her back was straight and aura rather normal, which brought immense relief to Kurama. She didn't seem too negatively affected by her strange encounter the night before. But one could never fully tell.

"How do you feel?"

Hitomi shrugged mechanically, signing 'Ok' at him. Which was the truth, more or less; she still wasn't quite sure how to feel about everything. She was content at the moment to just be ok with it.

"Well for now, Yusuke and Kuwabara have come over plus Botan. We have some things we must speak with you about. Plus I imagine you must desire something to eat."

Was it just her, or did a sudden change come over her cousin? His eyes flashed all of a sudden, a new steel reinforcing them. He was calm and cool and yet undeniably angry. He even felt different to her standing next to him. He was dead serious over what ever the matter was she was supposed to hear. Hitomi stopped him long enough to tell him that she had been going to change before she had to talk to anyone.

As soon as she was finished, Hitomi limped down the stairs in her favorite pair of army green pants that hung low on her hips and had a strap that hung behind her, connected to each hip. She wore a simple red, long sleeved shirt and her hair in a no-nonsense ponytail.

Hitomi strode into the kitchen as everyone amicably to each other in meaningless conversation. They quieted down as she took her place at a counter stool and looked every one of them in the eye.

"She looks better than I expected! Those healers sure do know their stuff!" Kuwabara said approvingly, looking her up and down in a friendly way.

"Oh, Hitomi! We're so glad you're in one piece! Those nasty demons are quite a handful! And you a human no less!" Botan exclaimed, gripping Hitomi in a painful hug. "We were all so worried about you!" Hitomi grimaced at her as Kurama set a more traditional breakfast of rice and Miso soup in front of her. While it was mid afternoon, as she had noted earlier while dressing, it was still her first meal of the day.

"So you had us all come here for what again?" Kuwabara asked scratching the inside of his ear and then inspecting the tip of his finger. "And why isn't shorty here? Isn't this something to do with his new job?"

Hitomi made a strange noise in her throat before taking a big bite out of her rice chewing angrily. She was glad he wasn't here.

"Hiei is currently with Mukuro. As this has to do with her argument with the hawk demons, he has returned to her since they have much to discuss. Last night he spoke to Koenma and I when I had taken her Spirit World and left shortly there after,"

Hitomi sipped her soup thoughtfully. So bizarre. All of it so bizarre. And now she was in the middle of all of it. Weird stuff.

"That's why I am here! I'll be Koenma's own eyes and ears since he couldn't make it himself. He said that in this current situation we have to at least make sure Hitomi is safe." Botan quipped, her blue hair bouncing.

Hitomi set her chopsticks down in surprise. 'What? Why me?'

"Hitomi," Kurama turned to address her, "Your parents phoned this morning. They are home from their trip and the third quarter will end soon."

'I have to go home?' Hitomi stared at him. 'I can't go now!' Hitomi jumped to her feet and swallowed her grimace, ready to fight for this 'Despite all the scary parts, I don't want to go home". Kurama smiled at her.

"I thought you might feel that way. I asked them if they would be willing to let you stay for the rest of the year. After telling them about all your progress, they were happy and relieved to hear and did agree. They said they would work out the paperwork."

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief before beaming at Kurama.

"But would sending her home be safer? Do you think that those stupid pigeons would expect that? They would have no idea how to find her." Yusuke put in reasonably.

"I did consider that option but I think in the end, if they were to find her then she would have no one to protect her."

Hitomi slammed her empty rice bowl onto the counter and waved her hands in the air to halt the conversation. Things were beyond her now and they certainly weren't helping her to catch up. If this was about he she deserved to know.

_Protect me from what and why? _She signed at him hotly. _What I have they want?_

The whole room waited all eyes glued on Kurama. He remained silently for a while arguing internally before he took a deep breath. Hitomi's were on him all the while. Kurama began to slowly explain the situation for the second time that day. His tone was very grave as he recounted all he knew and some speculations. Afterwards, the entire room was very quiet as the men tried to gauge Hitomi's reaction. Meanwhile, she sat motionless, watching her cousin.

_You say that this… germ… is in me? _Hitomi asked her cousin wordlessly.

"We have no way to know for sure but all the evidence seems to show that you are indeed the one to carry it,"

Hitomi stared at the counter, her eyes as big as a dish and her disbelief like the fork's upon discovering the spoon's infidelity. She absently grabbed her chest.

'All these demons are after me? This germ thing is in my heart…? And its going to turn me into… a raging hormonal mess and then… it will burst out of me to consume everything on this earth? That's just great… it looks like I'm this years new hot commodity… At least this… could look good on a resume…'

"Ah! Hitomi!" Kurama lunged over the counter but nobody could catch her as she fainted, slipping off her stool and hitting the floor with a dull thud.

- - - -

Hitomi tapped her desk absently with the eraser of her pencil. It bounced in rhythm as she stared out the window with a distant look in her eyes.

These past few days were sure something. Hitomi had not had time to digest it all. To think about all the crazy stuff she had learned. She had hardly come to accept the fact that demons actually existed before one tried to shred her because him and his lackeys wanted her for their sick plan. And they still did. It all sounded like some sort of bad fan fiction.

"Hitomi Minnamino! Pay attention!" A piece of chalk pelted her in the face, marking her with a white smudge across her forehead. She jumped and then nodded at her teacher, feeling a bit guilty.

'And yet, life goes on…' She thought sourly, trying to force her mind into paying better attention on a lazy Wednesday afternoon. Her spell in history was brief and she was soon staring glassy eyed at her book once more.

Her birthday was coming up this weekend. Kurama had done her the favor of announcing it to everyone she noted crossly. Yusuke and Kuwabara made such a big clamor over it and all the girls were cheering them on. She could smell a big party that she didn't want. Who knew if she would she even live to be 18?

Hitomi resumed looking out the window. The weather had changed, the undeniable tendrils of spring working into the air and the earth. She sighed. And it was her favorite season too…

"Hey Hitomi, the bell has rung." Kuwabara gently shook Hitomi out of her melancholy daydream She gave her friend a half smile before she stood up and quickly put her stuff into her bag. Kuwabara cast her a worried look when she was focused on her book bag. If she had caught him looking at her like that she would have hit him. Lucky for her the day was over. "I'll be walking you home today." Kuwabara informed her

Between Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Suiichi, she had a cracked system of bodyguards. As she lived with her cousin and she attended the same school as Yusuke and Kuwabara, it ensured she was never alone. Which was annoying needless to say.

She figured she was screwed anyway. Hitomi wondered if her attitude was total resignation or over-the-top negativity.

"Hitomi? Lets go! We'll do something fun and then you can help me with this stupid English assignment. I don't get it…."

Hitomi smiled at him and nodded before sliding the classroom door shut behind her.

- - - -

Hiei tread down the halls of Mukuro's strange demon fortress. He could feel the steady bass of the large shell that moved steadily over the wilds of the Makai thrumming into his feet. It must have once been a great demon. He loved the air of his home unlike the dirty and packed atmosphere of the human realm. It calmed his temper and eased his mind.

"Come in," Mukuro's no nonsense voice squeezed through her closed door. Hiei pushed her door open and stepped into her office.

To Hiei, Mukuro had weird taste. If Raizen and his circus of monks preferred the more rustic style while Yomi opted to stay with the times, which was now way past the BC, Mukuro fit snuggly in between. In her eerie insectizoid fortress, she sat comfortably behind a large polished desk, her papers stacked neatly, illuminated by a lamp. Mukuro herself was in a handsome high backed leather chair adorned with spikes.

"Hello Hiei, I trust you are doing well today." Mukuro said lightly as conversation. Hiei nodded as he settled into a chair across from her rapidly flipping through his mental register with an impassive face. He couldn't think of a reason she had summoned him to her offices. It had to be important because Mukuro never allowed for idle time.

"I need you to tell me more about the other night in the human world." She asked, leaning back into her chair.

Hiei recounted the story to her once more. The entire night he laid before her as she sat motionlessly, eyes staring far into the distance.

"A truly interesting tale." She said, after he had finished. "This Hitomi girl intrigues me. What more do you know about her?"

So that's what it was. Hiei stiffened briefly under her shrewd gaze.

"She's a human and she's related to Kurama's human family distantly. I know little about the girl herself."

"Ah. Well, thank you." Mukuro fell silent, pensive again and Hiei waited, not yet dismissed.

"I want you to bring her to me." Mukuro said matter of factly after a few seconds, sitting back up to her desk to move onto her next order of business. "She intrigues me and I would like to meet her myself. She could be an asset. I will leave this matter to you."

Hiei nodded and stood, clearly dismissed from her presence. Unsure of her intentions, there was no room to argue. He would have to bring Hitomi to Mukuro, despite the dread that sucked him of warmth. What could she possibly want of the human? Surely, it was not just to keep her safe.

- - - -

Hitomi causally peeked around the corner into Yusuke's room from the hall. After faking a sojourn to the bathroom, she eyed the front door. He and Kuwabara were engaged in a characteristic fight over the video games, the later always the loser. Carefully she stole to the door, slipping into her shoes, through her bag, and out the door.

Once on the street, she breathed a sigh of relief as she was lost in the monotonous herd of people out side. The day above her was forgiving as spring was coming closer. The air, while brisk, had a definite smell of life to it and the sun beamed at her. She fumbled in her pocket for the directions she had hastily jotted down for the hair salon. Hitomi fingered the faded pink strands sticking out of her cap as she navigated the daunting streets of Tokyo. The principle wouldn't like it much but she did.

The crowd pressed around her, carrying her away. The packed streets provided her a sense of anonymity that calmed her wandering emotions. None of these people would peer into her face and suspect that she had demons on her trail, something that could easily destroy them, growing in her heart. None of these people would even peer into her face. They wouldn't see the atomic bomb that was her; they just saw that the bus was late. The intersection turned green with walk. Again, Hitomi strained to feel what grew inside her but there was nothing.

Eventually she made it, a gust of humid, shampooed air welcomed her, fogging her glasses and causing temporary blindness. There was that familiar moment of awkward hand gestures before she was led to where she would wait. Soon, she was in a chair, gentle hands working her scalp while the stylist chatted aimlessly, and her mind fled for a vacation.

Shuichi was going to be angry with her she mused as she counted her bills. It wasn't safe for her to be alone, he warned her. She'd take the risk though for a little piece of sanity. From what she understood, this monster was going to burst from her whether she was with the bad guys or the good guys; there was no way to stop it. Besides, she thought, it was nice, in a perverse way, to know she was wanted.

Caught up in the streets again, Hitomi's mind began to file her thoughts again. She worried about Suzume. He hadn't been to school in a while, his mother still in the hospital. Her accident had been unnatural, the car forced into the wall of the highway with out any reason. There was inexplicable damage to parts of the vehicle that would not have normally been there. While most thought it peculiar, she knew the terrible truth. It had been officially labeled as falling asleep at the wheel. She nibbled her bottom lip as she turned the corner of her street. It was no accident.

Staring at the door to aunt's house she knew what awaited her there. She even fancied Suiichi was staring at her right then with a dark look on his face through a dainty curtain. So she squared her shoulders, tramped up the steps and inside. What could he do? Eat her?

"You've returned." Drawled a voice from behind her as she slipped out of her coat and shoes. A red-hot coal seemed to have dropped into her stomach. Suiichi never drawled.

Hitomi looked up to see Hiei looming over her. His arms were folded, his face a cool combination of indifference and disgust.

She wouldn't have stormed the house if she knew he was here.

'Why are you here?' She thought pointedly. He had to be listening because he was that kind of jerk.

"Kurama" Was all he offered as a reply.

Saying nothing more, Hitomi swept off her hat and carried her cool weather things up to her room. Hiei was surprised by the renewed vigor of her color. The smell of chemicals accosted him.

Hitomi felt uncomfortable, her feelings settling thickly in her stomach. He was an ass that was for sure. Hitomi dumped her stuff on the bed. Her angry feelings had dissipated mostly although she still felt a feeble beat of pain in her heart. A turn down was a turn down, she could understand. But why did he have to be attractive and in the same proximity as her?

Hitomi went back down the stairs and into kitchen, not bothering to change out of her blue uniform. She rummaged through the fridge looking for a snack.

"I trust you enjoyed yourself?" Kurama said from over her shoulder. Hitomi nearly knocked the jars she was shuffling around over with surprise. Suiichi always did move quietly.

'Yup' She nodded at him straightening up with the piece of bread in her mouth and a jar of jam in her hands.

"Need I remind you that you are not to be a lone and yet you insist on being foolish?" He sighed, shutting the door for her.

_I don't want _She signed at him before picking up her knife and working the jam around, the dark, sticky red staining the white bread.

"Our priority is your safety." He reiterated, " It is fortunate for us that this is a weekend. We are going to visit a friend of mine so I would like you to pack some things for few day trip."

Hitomi stared at her cousin suspiciously, the bread balancing in her mouth. At this point Hiei entered the kitchen waiting impatiently to finish his conversation with Kurama.

_Why?_

"Because she can help us and her's is the only place I feel you would be completely safe. She may give us insight into what may be happening. I will call Yusuke and Kuwabara as soon as I finish speaking with Hiei. We will be leaving either tonight or tomorrow morning."

'He can't decide everything for me plus I don't want to go.' She shook her head at him.

"Hitomi, I understand that you don't want to go but I need you too." Kurama pleaded with her. He couldn't make her come with him if she didn't want to. But he hoped he could persuade her. "You won't be forced to come but I had meant to take you anyway because I believe you would enjoy it. But now it seems that this is the best time as the lady who owns the temple is wise and could possibly know what to do. You would be able to be alone while there because it is safe. Plus Keiko and Botan and Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, will be there. And you have not met Yukina yet." Kurama looked at her beseechingly.

A temple, huh? Her face scrunched as she chewed the last of her snack. Plus she could be alone? And Sunday was her birthday so maybe she could escape the large impending party. She sighed heavily.

_Ok. _She signed, _I get my stuff._

"You're too soft on her, Kurama." Hiei said from the doorframe as Hitomi brushed past him to go upstairs.

She gave him the finger over her shoulder in reply.

"I can't force her to do anything she does not want to. Plus it will be easier for all of us if she wants to go. What has Mukuro said to you?"

Hiei hesitated a moment. Should he tell Kurama that Mukuro meant for him to bring Hitomi to her?

"She told me to keep watch still. I moved into the area around where the girl was attacked. It's even worse than the last place but it quiet enough. She thinks their presence here means that the timing is closer to when the end of the gestation period of the germ."

Kurama pursed his lips in determination.

"I hope that Genkai may be able to help us know what to do. Let us call Yusuke and Kuwabara. The sooner we are able to get to Genkai's the better."

Hiei nodded.

From the landing above the kitchen door, Hitomi sighed grimly having heard their short conversation. So it was coming closer. Hitomi patted her chest. She supposed in a way it was like giving birth. She didn't know how she felt about all of it still. She supposed she accepted it as best she could but still they had no idea how to stop this thing in her. It left her feeling blank inside, she wasn't afraid as much as she wasn't anything at all. There was irony in the fact this germ supposedly fed off emotion. Maybe it was the calm before the storm.

Hitomi turned on the small stereo in the corner of the room and put on something up beat and fast paced. She moved in time to some of her favorite music as she picked out things to pack and changed out of her school uniform. She might as well get all enjoyment out of everything she liked while she still could… Hitomi shook her head trying to clear away all these morbid thoughts before she turned up the music a bit more. Maybe this Genkai person could help and a weekend with Keiko and Botan would be fun, Hitomi thought while staring out the window.

Hitomi stopped immediately when she saw the figure in jeans and a red sweatshirt standing on the sidewalk in front of her aunt's home. There stood Shishono nervously pushing out of her face rogue strands of blonde hair that escaped from their ponytail, peering from a piece of paper to the house as if to check the address was correct.

What was she doing there? Surely she couldn't be lost for this home was too far away from the gang's hide out or even the girl's own rarely visited home and it was too much of a coincidence. Shishono looked scared, that much was obvious as she fidgeted looking around nervously and flinching from passing people and cars. Hitomi stared intently and jumped a little when Shishono shifted her gaze to her and they eyes locked. A series of emotions passed over Shishono's face before she turned on her heal and hurried from the house.

Without another thought, Hitomi bounded away from her window, out the bedroom door. She could here her cousin on the phone with what seemed to be Kuwabara. Hiei was not in sight so as quietly as she could, she stole down the stair case out through the front door, leaving it open so as no sound be heard when she left the house.

The day was warmer as the season was progressing farther into spring. The snow had long since melted away but the cold wind bore witness to the earlier season. Hitomi wore nothing but a long sleeved grey shirt and light colored blue jeans. Her partially pinned hair streamed out behind her. She hadn't even had time to put on shoes as her socked feet made little noise against the concrete.

Shishono was a little distance down the block when Hitomi caught her arm.

"Shi!" Hitomi said as best she could with what remained of her damaged vocal chords.

"Hitomi?" Shishono squeaked with surprise. Hitomi gasped at her old friend's pale and drawn features. She did not look well. Shishono's face darkened briefly as she wrenched her arm from Hitomi's hand. Hitomi took a startled step backwards holding her hands up in submission and apology.

Hitomi did her best to convey the question of what was she doing there with her eyes. Shishono stared at her with distrust and fear, at total shell of her formal self.

"I… I don't know why…" Shishono stuttered weakly. "Ever… since that last night… I feel as if I kept seeing that thing. I couldn't tell if it was real… Or just i-in my nightmares…" A silence dropped in between them as Shishono looked nervously about when her expression changed to a new one of exasperation. "I'm going. If I'm caught here with you I'll be in trouble. I'm not supposed to talk to you, you know," She said gruffly, folding her arms.

Hitomi nodded slowly, unsure of how to react. They stood, neither girl moving. After a moment, Shishono's expression changed to another of fear and sadness.

"I… I'm sorry Hitomi," She said meekly before quickly turning away.

Hitomi lunged to grab her arm again and pulled Shishono to face her. Hitomi reached down to grab the hand that still held the piece of paper, forcing the sheet into view. As she had suspected, it was the same one that Suiichi had given Shishono on the night Hitomi had been attacked by Kurai. On it were Suiichi's neat characters spelling their address and phone number. Hitomi looked pointedly at the paper and then into Shishono's eyes, nodding and then releasing her old friend's arms. Hitomi then turned away from her and headed for the house.

When Hitomi looked back, Shishono had already disappeared around the corner. Hitomi shook her head as she climbed the steps to her door and went back inside. Kurama walked out of the kitchen, Hiei hovered in the other room though visible. As soon as she saw the short man in black, Hitomi thought hard about the outside conditions. She did her best to think only of the wind and hard blue sky and what she thought the temperature to be. She didn't need Hiei to be giving away the truth to her cousin by reading her mind.

"What were you doing outside?" Kurama asked her.

_Checking the cold_. She signed back to him before hurrying back up the stairs. Kurama looked to Hiei who nodded slightly back. They both retreated back into the kitchen.

Hitomi made her way slowly to her room chewing what had happened earlier. The music was still playing in her room as Hitomi began to pack again slowly. But nothing could take her mind off of what had happened.

Down stairs Kurama saw Hiei out the front door after having worked out their departure time to later in the evening. He went upstairs to inform Hitomi of the fact. Yusuke was going to collect Keiko and meet here. As Shizuru and Kuwabara would be coming, they were going to use Shizuru's car to transport everyone to Genkai's place. Hiei planned to meet them after reporting to Mukuro what they were planning to do. Mukuro was not pleased the Spirit World was now interfering with her business but she could do nothing about it. Botan was already at the place, Keiko and herself planning to move the party to Genkai's.

"Hitomi?" Kurama rapped lightly on Hitomi's partially open door. He pushed it open to see her sitting on a floor slowly shoving things into a track bag, staring distantly into the multicolored bed sheets. She jumped slightly and Kurama caught her worried expression when he touched her shoulder. He could only assume she was worried about herself and he felt helpless.

"We are going to leave in an hour so please be ready by then. You will be pleased with where we are going. Genkai lives in a huge temple in the middle of a forest close to the ocean. The place is beautiful and there is a lot to do."

Hitomi smiled weakly at him her mind still on Shishono. He squeezed her shoulder, unable to fully cover his concern as he left her to finish her work.

A little while later, Hitomi zipped tossed the last of her stuff into her bag topping it off with her journal after finishing the last entry. She briefly described what had happened with Shishono, planning to return to it later and flesh out the rest of the story then zipping up the bag and placing it on her bed. Hitomi sat heavily next to her bag, resting her chin on an arm braced by her knees.

It was all so strange. Hitomi couldn't understand what would drive her friend to become such a wreck. Shishono was usually calm and on the ball. Very little could shake her. But she looked so stressed, her face was pale and the bags under eyes were tremendous. She was so frightened and her emotions were all over the place. What could have been so bad to drive her to see Hitomi? Shi was too proud to do something like that unless things were truly bad. Hitomi could understand how what she had seen the night she helped save Hitomi would shake anyone but, like Hitomi, Shishono's life was not perfect. Kurai was terrifying but it hadn't scared Hitomi to that point. What bothered Hitomi so much as how she seemed so scattered, her thoughts and her emotions leaping in complete disorder. Nothing would ever have been able to push Shishono to that much of a mental breakdown, she knew it. There was something more to this there had to be, it was tugging at the back of her mind.

Then everything fell into place.

The breath was sucked out of Hitomi's chest as the fog had blown out of the way and she could clearly see the truth.

Shishono had the germ.

It all fit perfectly. Hitomi started up her mind again and threw it into reverse tracing back over all she knew and had seen.

It explained why Shi was such an emotional mess. How she was so out of character, her emotions changing extremes so rapidly. Why else would Kurai have known that area so well? Why else when he could have easily killed both Hitomi and Shi would Kurai have chosen to let them be, not even injuring Shishono. It explained why, even though it the time was approaching when this thing was supposed to manifest itself Hitomi showed no sign of the symptoms.

They were wrong. Her cousin. Hiei. This person he worked for. Even all of Spirit World. These hawk demons were ahead of them. They already knew where this Saiken thing was, who was the host of this germ. And now Hitomi did too. And Shishono was in trouble.

Hitomi launched herself off of her bed to find her cousin. Suiichi would know what to do. They had to get to Shishono so they could keep her safe. Blood pounded in Hitomi's ears as she searched his room and rushed down the stairs. Where was he? It seemed to Hitomi that the time to save her friend was short.

Hitomi found Suiichi in the small laundry room close off the kitchen.

"SU… CHI!!" She yelled the best she could as she busted into the room. Kurama, startled by her entrance and her wild eyed desperately look, lurched up dropping the clothes he had been holding. Fearing the worst he grabbed onto her.

She stared at him desperately trying to drag him from the room but he just held her tighter.

"Hitomi! Hitomi are you ok? Hang on I'll call for help!" Kurama's stomach rose to his throat. It couldn't already be happening.

"NA!" She screamed at him in a pinched way, doing her best to shake him. He stopped at the look in her eyes. There seemed to be nothing wrong with her physically but she was trying to tell him something.

"What is it?!" He demanded, alarmed.

She motioned to herself shaking her head and saying "Na! Na!" then leading him to the kitchen. Kurama couldn't understand and she searched frantically for something to write with and on. She grabbed the nearest paper and a permanent marker lounging next to it. Slamming it down onto the kitchen island, she wrote in big letters across an advertisement.

NOT ME.

She underlined it several times, hoping he'd understand. For once, Kurama was unable to follow quickly. She growled impatiently and wrote below it. They were wasting time.

THE GERM.

Kurama stared at a few seconds, as he finally understood what she was saying to him.

"Its not you?"

She nodded her head quickly, her eyes blazing.

"If its not you then who is it?" He asked her seriously, unable to doubt her words because everything they had learned so far pointed straight at her.

SHISHONO, she wrote on the paper.

Kurama had to think about who Shishono was until he remembered the girl who had been Hitomi's friend and whom he had met the night Hitomi had been attacked by the demon.

"I don't see how it could be her. I need you to explain," He told her quickly.

Call Hiei, she wrote again on the paper. She then dropped the pen and ran from the room to upstairs to get her shoes and a coat.

Kurama didn't waste any time in trying to call Hiei with what limited telepathic powers possessed.

_'_Hiei!' Kurama tried urgently.

'Kurama?' Hiei replied after a second, unsure due to the urgency in Kurama's mind.

'I need you to come back. Hitomi needs you to help her. I think we may have been wrong and Hitomi seems to know the truth.' Kurama explained quickly trying not to be vague but to convey the message quickly. Hiei did not answer so it seemed he was on his way. With Hiei's speed, he would get there quickly.

Hitomi rushed about her room gathering things to leave. She had to get to Shishono and fast. Something felt wrong. As soon as her shoes were on and she had a decently warm coat, she left her room to get her cousin. Downstairs she head the doorbell ring and Hiei's voice floated up to her.

"What's going on Kurama?" Hiei asked gravely but Hitomi answered him instead by grabbing onto him. She stared into his eyes as she gripped the front of his cloak urgently.

'Hiei!' She all but screamed at him from her mind.

Her lovely scent washed over him again and the proximity made him feel uncomfortable but her grip made it impossible for him to back up.

'Its not me! Its not me!' She chanted to him, trying to make him understand her.

'Slow down woman!' He said trying to wrench her hands from his coat. His hands covered hers perfectly but there was no way to get her to let go.

'Hiei, these hawk demons aren't after me! They want Shishono! The other girl from the night Kurai attacked me!' She stared at him, begging him to understand her. Hiei noted that her glasses were new. She must have had them replaced. They did nothing to hide the strange brown and green mix of her eyes.

Kurama felt strange being left out of what was obviously a telepathic conversation. If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have been amused by Hiei's unsure expression as Hitomi clung to him. Hiei would fill him in afterwards.

'What other girl?' Hiei asked her after he managed to check himself.

'You know! The one who saved me when… you know!....' Suddenly it came back to her that Hiei had not gotten that far. He hadn't seen that part because she had accidentally seen his memories and made him angry so he stopped looking into her memory. As she thought back over this, Hiei saw it too and realized the error he had made. She let go and took a step away from him.

'You hadn't seen that part! That's why you didn't know! Let me show you,'

Hitomi seemed to have a knack for this telepathic conversing having taken control of this whole conversation and Hiei was able to see the rest. The girl, this Shishono, throwing bottles at the demon, Hitomi being thrown into a wall. Then, the demon rushing the other girl and his strange reaction to her. Hiei saw it instantly. Most demons would have killed the intruder immediately, but this one was abnormally gentle with her instead, leaving her unharmed. Hitomi was right.

'You see? She came to me today! I lied when I said I was checking the weather! I had seen her outside my window and went after her! Hiei, she was a wreck. The Shishono I know is not like that! She was almost hysterical, bouncing back and forth between extreme emotions! If they were after me they wouldn't have tried to kill me that night. And recently I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't showing any of the symptoms that I was told about. _Its not me!"_ She shook him one last time as Hiei understood. They had made a huge mistake.

She was right. It all fit now and according to her, they had to act fast.

'I'm going to get aunt Shiori's car. You tell Suiichi. I'm the only one who knows where to find her.'

With that Hitomi grabbed the car keys and went around to the side of the house, leaving Hiei to explain to Suiichi what she knew. She jumped into the driver's side of the small two-door car and pull around to the front, her mind working hard.

Shishono would most likely be at the hide out. It had been an hour or two since Shi had come to Hitomi. Hitomi gritted her teeth. Shishono knew something was happening to her, so why didn't she just come out and say it? She was so stubborn!

"Hiei will meet us there," Kurama told her as Hitomi sped away headed for the highway. "I will call Yusuke and Kuwabara and have them meet us there."

Kurama pulled out his small, pink communicator.

"What's up fox boy?" Yusuke answered in his usual amiable way.

"Is that Kurama?" Kuwabara's distinct voice reached the receiver from somewhere off screen.

"Good Kuwabara is there with you too."

Yusuke sobered at Kurama's expression.

"What's going on Kurama?" He asked seriously.

"Yusuke, we were wrong. Its not Hitomi who's the carrier,"

Kuwabara gasped from the corner of the screen, as Yusuke demanded, "What?"

"But our hypothesis about the Saiken manifesting itself soon is correct so we have no time to waste. Hitomi knows who is the carrier and we're headed there now. I need you to meet us."

Hitomi sped onto the highway as Kurama issued directions to where Shishono was, Hitomi could only hope that she was there. Hitomi had to get to her before those demons did.

Hitomi had a sick feeling that things were farther a long than Suiichi and the others thought.

- - - -

No I have not forsaken you or this story, it's just a long time in getting to you. I had a powerful inspiration some where between Paris and Mannheim yesterday and wrote for 4 hours straight. As things are picking up, I imagine that the updating will happen faster. I would have kept going with this chapter but I thought it be best broken into two. See you soon! Ooh fanfiction has a new lay out. Kewl.

Review!


End file.
